


My Little Arcadia : Piracy is magic - Episode 1 : Cosmo-dragon

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	1. Prologue

# My little Arcadia : Piracy is magic

## Épisode 1 : Cosmo-dragon

 

_Date de rédaction  : septembre 2014 – août 2015_

_Disclaimers  : les bipèdes sont la propriété de Leiji Matsumoto et de la Toei, les quadrupèdes appartiennent à Lauren Faust et Hasbro._

_Note de l’auteur  : je ne m’expliquerai pas sur les raisons qui m’ont poussé à écrire ça._

_Chronologie  : Albator 84. Et avant la fin de la saison 3 de l’autre série (après réflexion et au vu des événements, plutôt avant la fin de la saison 2)._

_Nommage  : Lydia, parce que je préfère Lydia. VO pour tous les autres._

 

—

## Prologue

 

— Lydia ! Lydia, il faut rentrer maintenant !  
— Oh non ! Attends encore un peu, capitaine !

Les suppliques de l’enfant n’eurent pas d’effet. Sa patience déjà bien émoussée, le capitaine Harlock saisit la petite fille aux boucles blondes d’un geste vif et la maintint sous son bras tel un paquet encombrant.

— Non ! S’il te plaît ! geignit-elle tout en se débattant.

Harlock soupira. Il avait retrouvé la fillette au bord d’un ruisseau au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes de recherche angoissantes. Elle jouait avec un bateau construit de feuilles et de bouts de bois et le regardait voguer au gré du courant.

— Tout le monde est déjà parti, grogna-t-il.  
— Tu avais dit qu’on pouvait rester tout le temps qu’on voulait !  
— Peut-être, mais ce n’est pas moi qui décide de l’arrivée des Illumidas.

À vrai dire, le capitaine avait espéré profiter plus longtemps de la tranquillité de cette planète isolée et verdoyante, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Une patrouille illumidas un peu trop curieuse avait détecté l’Arcadia à l’ancrage alors qu’il se ravitaillait en eau. Pas de chance. Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes pour quitter l’orbite et semer leurs ennemis… ou les combattre hors atmosphère, un terrain bien plus favorable au grand vaisseau vert que lorsqu’il était surpris à la surface d’une planète.  
Mais il serait bien temps d’évaluer la meilleure option tactique quand il aurait rejoint le bord. En attendant, Harlock jeta Lydia à l’arrière de son spacewolf sans se préoccuper de ses protestations et activa la radio.

— Harlock pour l’Arcadia. J’ai récupéré le colis, je rentre.  
— Négatif capitaine ! lui répondit Kei à travers le haut-parleur. Nous sommes attaqués !

Quoi, déjà ? Merde.  
Il fallait le reconnaître, les Illumidas avaient fait de grands progrès en tactique depuis qu’il avait commencé à s’opposer à eux aux commandes de l’Arcadia. Harlock se retint de justesse pour ne pas jurer à voix haute devant Lydia (son grand-père adoptif et médecin-chef de l’Arcadia appréciait peu que la fillette réutilise innocemment les expressions imagées qu’elle entendait). N’empêche, ces putains d’enfoirés méritaient une bonne bordée d’insultes bien senties.

Le capitaine inspira profondément.  
Bon. Plan d’urgence.

— Ne m’attendez pas, transmit-il. Passez en warp, on se retrouve au point de repli.  
— Bien reçu.

À l’autre bout de la liaison, Kei eut une hésitation.

— Bonne chance, captain, termina-t-elle.

Harlock eut malgré lui un sourire attendri en imaginant la mine inquiète de sa navigatrice. De la chance, il allait lui en falloir, oui…  
Il décolla sans plus attendre. Déjà, deux croiseurs légers ennemis étaient en vue et s’approchaient de sa position. Harlock évita facilement les tirs longue distance du premier, mais le second lâcha une flopée de chasseurs contre lui. Le spacewolf ne possédait pas de dispositif de camouflage : le combat était inévitable.

— Accroche-toi, dit-il à Lydia qui se tenait coite derrière lui. On va être un peu secoué.

Bien que « un peu » risquait d’être un euphémisme, songea Harlock. Le spacewolf était plus maniable que ses opposants, mais pas assez rapide pour les semer en vol conventionnel. Et les Illumidas étaient trop nombreux pour que le capitaine parvienne à tous les abattre à lui seul (il se targuait d’être un pirate invincible, mais pas à ce point-là). Restait la solution « inconsciente » : le saut warp en atmosphère. Avec l’Arcadia, cette option ne posait pas de problèmes (les capacités de résistance du vaisseau vert n’étaient plus à démontrer), mais les contraintes que cela générerait sur la structure plus fragile du spacewolf promettaient d’être difficiles à gérer.  
Harlock hésita tout en lançant un coup d’œil soucieux par-dessus son épaule. Eût-il été seul, il aurait déjà enclenché le warp, mais avec Lydia… La petite fille méritait-elle d’être ainsi exposée au danger ?  
L’alarme anti-missiles de son spacewolf répondit à sa place. Les chasseurs illumidas avaient verrouillé leurs conduites de tir sur lui. Dans moins de trente secondes, toutes ses défenses seraient saturées. Il n’était plus temps de tergiverser.

Harlock activa le warp.

L’appareil eut un soubresaut de mauvais augure, puis une explosion sourde retentit au niveau du moteur et une alarme stridente se déclencha dans le cockpit. Lydia poussa un petit cri de frayeur.

— T’inquiète pas ! cria-t-il. Ce n’est rien !

Ou presque. Comme Harlock l’avait craint, le générateur warp n’avait pas supporté la pression de l’atmosphère et était en train de partir en surrégime. Le calculateur, incapable d’étaler l’afflux d’énergie, rendit l’âme dans une gerbe d’étincelles, et les commandes de vol étaient secouées d’à-coups violents tandis que le spacewolf était ballotté tel un fétu de paille. Il lui était désormais impossible de contrôler la trajectoire du biréacteur en perdition en pleine dimension warp. La seule manœuvre qui s’offrait à lui consistait à stopper manuellement – et brutalement – la totalité de l’alimentation énergétique du spacewolf… une procédure qui le ferait certes sortir du warp, mais n’importe où et sans moteur, sans radio et sans générateur d’oxygène. Autant dire que ça ne leur laissait que peu de chances de survie s’il n’émergeait pas en espace conventionnel à proximité d’une planète.  
Mais bon, c’était soit ça, soit exploser en warp maintenant, alors…

— Accroche-toi ! répéta-t-il à Lydia.

Le spacewolf quitta le warp dans un hoquet trop violent pour que les compensateurs inertiels puissent le contrer. Le choc projeta Harlock en avant, et il se cogna durement la tête contre le tableau de bord. Sonné, le capitaine lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience tandis qu’un filet de sang lui coulait du front et obstruait sa vue. Devant lui, emplissant son champ de vision, la surface d’une planète qui n’était pas celle qu’il venait de quitter se rapprochait à grande vitesse : sa masse gravitationnelle avait dû attirer le spacewolf, mais c’était souvent le cas lors des sorties de warp incontrôlées (et heureusement qu’il s’agissait d’une planète et non d’une étoile, d’ailleurs).  
Harlock serra les mâchoires et se cramponna aux commandes de vol. Le spacewolf ne possédait plus aucune propulsion, ce qui comprenait également le rétro-freinage. S’il voulait se poser, il allait devoir planer en maintenant son cap assez longtemps pour perdre de la vitesse, et espérer que les frottements causés par l’entrée en atmosphère n’aient pas raison de la coque externe.

— On va mourir ? demanda soudain Lydia d’une petite voix.

Il se crispa. Mourir était hors de question. Ni lui, et surtout pas elle.

— Mais non, rétorqua-t-il fermement.  
— Tu promets ?

Harlock transpirait à grosses gouttes pour conserver au spacewolf une trajectoire rectiligne, le biréacteur vibrait comme s’il allait se disloquer dans l’instant, mais pour l’instant ça tenait. L’appareil survolait une immense forêt. Le capitaine scruta l’horizon, cherchant en vain un espace dégagé pour se poser. La nuit était d’encre, et le sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage n’aidait pas non plus.  
 _Là-bas, peut-être…  
_ Il distinguait des lumières vacillantes. Une ville ? Des habitations en tout cas, et la promesse d’y trouver du secours. Si seulement il réussissait à planer jusque-là…

— Oui, je promets.

À ce moment, un éclair frappa le cockpit de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, le spacewolf bascula sur le côté. Tous les efforts d’Harlock pour le redresser furent vains.  
Dans une longue traînée enflammée, le spacewolf s’écrasa entre les arbres.

—

— Spike ? Tu peux m’apporter le grimoire relié intitulé « Histoire d’Equestria », s’il te plaît ?

Twilight Sparkle fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux de son livre lorsqu’elle s’aperçut qu’elle n’obtenait pas de réponse.

— Spike ? Spike !

Affalé dans un fauteuil, le petit dragon se redressa vivement à l’appel de son nom.

— Hein ? Je ne dormais pas ! se défendit-il.  
— Spike… sourit la licorne violette. Passe-moi l’Histoire d’Equestria, c’est important.  
— Mais il est tard ! Pourquoi on ne va pas plutôt se coucher ?  
— J’ai presque fini de déchiffrer cette formule, répliqua Twilight en pointant de la corne le livre qu’elle compulsait. Mais je dois encore vérifier la signification d’un terme… dans l’Histoire d’Equestria, insista-t-elle.

La mine maussade, Spike poussa une échelle le long des rayonnages interminables de la bibliothèque, la gravit pour attraper un épais volume poussiéreux rangé dans les étages supérieurs, et apporta enfin le livre à son amie en étouffant un bâillement.

— Merci… Oui, c’est bien ce qu’il me semblait ! s’exclama la licorne en feuilletant rapidement le grimoire. L’alignement de la constellation de l’alicorne flamboyante avec le dragon céleste conjugué à une période de nouvelle lune dure un mois, mais ne se produit qu’une fois tous les mille cent onze ans.

Twilight eut un sourire triomphant à l’intention de Spike lequel, nullement intéressé, était en train de remettre en forme les coussins sur le fauteuil qu’il venait de quitter, de toute évidence bien décidé à reprendre son somme.

— Et c’est pile poil ce mois-ci ! continua-t-elle. Je comprends pourquoi la princesse Celestia m’a demandé d’étudier cette formule dans sa dernière lettre !

La licorne violette s’avança au centre de la pièce.

— Je n’ai plus qu’à la tester, termina-t-elle. D’après la description, il s’agit d’une « ouverture sur les étoiles ». Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que cela signifie exactement.

Dans son fauteuil, Spike eut une moue dubitative.

— Tu es sûre ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu étudies les effets un peu plus longtemps ?  
— C’est toi qui viens de dire que tu voulais te coucher ! le rabroua gentiment Twilight. Ce test terminera en beauté ma soirée d’étude !

Le dragon ne répondit pas et se contenta de se protéger la tête avec un coussin.

— Ne sois pas si peureux, Spike.

La corne de Twilight se nimba d’un halo phosphorescent tandis qu’elle se concentrait pour rassembler son énergie magique. Un nuage rosé enveloppa bientôt la licorne avant de s’étendre à l’ensemble de la bibliothèque, d’abord évanescent, puis de plus en plus dense jusqu’à ce que de petits éclairs s’en échappent.  
Spike disparut sous les coussins.

— Zut. Je n’arrive pas… à le contrôler, s’aperçut Twilight, les traits tordus par l’effort fourni.

Chargé d’énergie, le nuage se maintint en équilibre le temps d’une respiration, vacilla, puis disparut dans un claquement bref. Un unique éclair transperça alors la bibliothèque de part en part, laissant sur le sol et le plafond deux tâches noires circulaires et dans l’air une odeur âcre de brûlé.

Simultanément, il se passa aussitôt deux choses.

La première réveilla les habitants de Ponyville lorsqu’une traînée de feu traversa le ciel dans un grondement d’apocalypse avant de se perdre dans la forêt d’Everfree.  
La seconde eut lieu dans les profondeurs. À des dizaines, des centaines de mètres sous terre, au milieu d’une cavité sphérique immense, l’éclair frappa une boule tournoyante soutenue par quatre colonnes cyclopéennes.

Le choc brisa un cadenas ouvragé frappé de l’emblème de deux licornes ailées.


	2. Chapitre 1

## Chapitre 1

 

Le mystérieux éclair de feu nocturne était au centre de toutes les conversations des habitants de Ponyville le lendemain. Chacun y allait de son hypothèse, de la plus sceptique (Rainbow Dash, dont le sommeil n’avait pas été troublé, affirmait qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un mauvais rêve collectif) à la plus farfelue (Pinkie Pie devait en être à son cinquième ou sixième scénario apocalyptique).  
Quoi qu’il en soit, les six gardiennes des Éléments d’Harmonie s’étaient naturellement réunies chez Twilight dès les premières heures du matin. Applejack était arrivée la première, les traits tirés de fatigue faute d’avoir pu se rendormir après les événements de la nuit (Sweet Apple Acre se situait à l’écart de Ponyville : ce qui était tombé du ciel était passé _très près_ du toit du ranch familial de la ponette orange). Rainbow Dash et Fluttershy, les deux pégases, l’avaient suivie de quelques minutes, la première l’air blasé, la seconde dans l’attente anxieuse d’une catastrophe imminente. Rarity, toujours pragmatique, leur avait apporté une collation de thé et de biscuits. Pinkie Pie enfin leur détaillait tous les ragots qu’elle avait pu colporter, et il semblait qu’elle avait réussi à discuter avec tous les habitants de Ponyville avant de parvenir à la bibliothèque.

— Des envahisseurs de l’espaaace ! psalmodiait la ponette rose en enchaînant les grimaces monstrueuses.

Twilight lui lança un regard résigné. La logique de Pinkie était définitivement inaccessible au commun des mortels, si toutefois son amie possédait une logique.

— C’était peut-être un dragon ? hasarda Applejack.  
— Impossible, décréta Spike en dressant une griffe péremptoire. Les dragons _crachent_ du feu. Ils ne _brûlent_ pas.

Twilight secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Elle avait passé une bonne partie du reste de la nuit à consulter ses livres et la fatigue se faisait ressentir de son côté également. La licorne violette était néanmoins satisfaite d’avoir trouvé une explication plausible au phénomène.

— D’après ce livre, annonça-t-elle en montrant le volume ouvert sur son pupitre, il s’agit d’une chute de météorite trop massive pour se consumer lors de son entrée dans notre atmosphère. … C’est un phénomène qui n’est pas si rare ! ajouta la licorne devant les regards éberlués de ses amies. L’auteur du livre estime qu’il doit en avoir une vingtaine de ce genre qui tombent sur Equestria chaque année.

Twilight referma son livre dans un claquement.

— Mais rassurez-vous, la plupart s’écrasent en mer, termina-t-elle.

La licorne fronça les sourcils. Malgré son explication, Applejack avait toujours l’air dubitative.

— Tu veux dire que ce n’était qu’un caillou, Twilight ? Ça semblait beaucoup trop… je ne sais pas exactement… pointu ?

Twilight fit la moue. L’objet, nimbé d’un halo incandescent, était tombé trop rapidement pour que quiconque réussisse à distinguer sa forme, mais Applejack venait de pointer précisément le détail qui la gênait elle aussi.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, répondit-elle, on ne saura ce que c’est que lorsqu’on le verra.

Elle fit un sourire entendu à ses amies.

— C’est tombé dans la forêt d’Everfree. Ça vous dit une petite virée, les filles ?

—

— Capitaine ! Capitaine, réveille-toi ! Capitaine !

Les cris et les coups de poings répétés contre son dos finirent par se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la conscience d’Harlock. Le capitaine cligna des yeux, désorienté, avant de se souvenir de l’endroit où il se trouvait : à l’intérieur du cockpit de son spacewolf, sa tête reposant sur ses avant-bras et contre le tableau de bord. « Note pour plus tard : penser à se sangler correctement avant un warp en atmosphère », songea-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en la ramenant tâchée de sang.

— Capitaine, tu vas bien ?

La voix de Lydia trahissait sa peur. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? se demanda-t-il. Plusieurs heures, a priori. Dehors, le ciel se devinait à peine à travers les frondaisons, mais le noir avait été remplacé par un bleu éclatant. Le soleil devait déjà être haut.

— Ça va, répondit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du spacewolf.  
Harlock enclencha une série de commandes sans obtenir la moindre réaction, fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit manuellement le cockpit et se mit debout sur son siège pour jauger les dégâts consécutifs au warp et au crash.  
La gouverne de queue avait disparu avec une bonne partie de la tuyère centrale et, semblait-il, le générateur warp. L’appareil ne redécollerait pas.

Harlock se força à sourire à Lydia.

— On va devoir attendre ici que Tochiro vienne nous chercher avec l’Arcadia, annonça-t-il à la petite fille d’un ton qu’il espérait rassurant.  
— Tu les as appelés au secours ?

Alors, la balise de détresse automatique se situait juste au-dessus du moteur warp et avait dû être vaporisée avec le reste, quant à la radio…  
Harlock se rassit sur le siège du pilote et tourna une nouvelle série de boutons.  
… la radio avait besoin d’un minimum d’énergie pour fonctionner, et le spacewolf n’avait plus rien à lui fournir. Le générateur warp s’était fait la malle dans l’hyperespace, le conventionnel n’avait pas survécu au crash, et toutes les batteries étaient vides.

— Tochiro va nous trouver, assura-t-il.

Du moins, le petit ingénieur s’efforcerait de tracer la trajectoire du spacewolf dès lors qu’il admettrait qu’Harlock ne le rejoindrait pas au point de repli.  
Ce qui impliquait qu’il devait encore être en train de l’attendre là-bas, déduisit Harlock. Tochiro le connaissait bien et imputerait son retard à des manœuvres évasives. Il laisserait passer un jour, voire deux, avant de véritablement s’inquiéter et lancer des recherches sérieuses. D’ici là, la traînée ionique du spacewolf serait-elle toujours perceptible ?

Harlock pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Lydia. La fillette le regardait avec espoir.

— En attendant, je vais voir si quelqu’un habite à proximité, continua-t-il.

Avec un peu de chance, les autochtones ne seraient pas hostiles aux pirates et accepteraient de les héberger. Ce serait plus confortable que de dormir à la belle étoile dans une forêt – surtout pour Lydia.  
Avec un peu plus de chance, il pourrait même se procurer de quoi réparer sa radio.

— Ne bouge pas, okay ?

La petite fille opina. Harlock s’extirpa du cockpit, referma la verrière derrière lui, puis, après un petit signe de la main et un dernier sourire à Lydia, il ignora les troncs noirs, les ronces proliférantes et les ombres menaçantes, referma la main sur la crosse de son cosmodragon et s’enfonça entre les arbres dans la direction approximative où il lui semblait avoir aperçu des lumières la nuit précédente.

—

— Tu es sûre que nous sommes dans la bonne direction, Twilight ?

Fluttershy jetait des regards apeurés autour d’elle. Everfree était décidément trop dense, trop sombre, trop étrange et trop effrayante pour sa quiétude.

— Certaine ! affirma Twilight. D’après nos observations de cette nuit et mes calculs, nous devrions arriver à l’endroit exact où s’est écrasé cette météorite d’ici une quinzaine de minutes.  
— Oui mais… Que fait-on s’il y a des bêtes sauvages ? objecta Fluttershy de sa voix fluette.  
— N’aie pas peur, sucre d’orge, intervint Applejack. À nous six, rien ne peut nous résister !

Fluttershy n’aurait pas été aussi catégorique. Elle se tut néanmoins, s’obligeant à maîtriser sa peur tandis qu’elle suivait ses amies, mais son imagination transformait les ombres en monstres prêts à fondre sur elle, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois qu’une herbe la frôlait.  
Lorsqu’un objet non identifié lui heurta le dos (une feuille, un fruit mûr, un insecte, une araignée venimeuse), elle poussa un cri, fit un bond en arrière et, complètement affolée, se mit à galoper droit devant elle sans même regarder où elle allait. Elle aurait continué ainsi jusqu’à épuisement si Rainbow Dash ne l’avait pas rattrapée d’un battement d’ailes et avait stoppé sa course en se jetant sur elle.  
Les deux pégases roulèrent au sol.

— C’était juste une branche, Fluttershy ! lui reprocha la ponette à la crinière arc-en-ciel. Pourquoi es-tu toujours si émotive ?  
— Désolée…  
— Avec tout ça, on a perdu les autres. Ohé, Twilight ? Applejack ? Rarity ? Pinkie ?

Fluttershy rentra la tête dans les épaules. Oh, non, personne ne répondait. Une créature horrible avait peut-être déjà attaqué Twilight et les autres. Et Rainbow Dash et elle étaient égarées au milieu de la forêt d’Everfree et de ses dangers.

— Elles ne doivent pas être loin, continuait Rainbow Dash avec une insouciance totalement hors de propos aux yeux de Fluttershy. Tu viens ?

Pétrifiée, Fluttershy fixait un buisson voisin. Il bougeait. « Ce n’est qu’un petit animal inoffensif », se répéta-t-elle. « Un gentil petit animal sans défense. »  
Une longue plainte lugubre retentit soudain. Elle provenait du buisson. Et elle n’avait rien de gentil.

Fluttershy hurla.

—

La végétation était trop touffue pour que Twilight entende Fluttershy crier, mais le hurlement qui avait terrorisé la pégase jaune en entraîna d’autres, plus proches.

— Un timberwolf ! comprit Twilight.  
— Plusieurs, je dirais, corrigea Applejack.

Twilight hésita une fraction de seconde. Elle avait perdu de vue Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash dans la direction des timberwolfs, alors que la supposée météorite qu’elle recherchait se trouvait de l’autre côté.  
La licorne secoua la tête. Allons bon ! Pourquoi donc se posait-elle ce genre de questions ? Bien sûr que ses amies étaient plus importantes qu’un caillou !

— Vite les filles ! s’exclama-t-elle. Dash et Fluttershy vont avoir besoin de notre aide !

—

Ailleurs, mais finalement pas si loin de là, le capitaine Harlock tentait de contourner un bosquet de plantes qu’il aurait sans problème nommées « bambous » si elles n’avaient pas été munies de feuilles jaunes rayées de marron et hérissées de piquants longs comme le bras.  
Il était en train de se demander s’il n’était pas judicieux de réévaluer la dangerosité de cette forêt (et, accessoirement, s’il avait été sage de laisser Lydia seule dans le spacewolf), lorsqu’un hurlement qui tenait à la fois du train à vapeur éraillé et de la sirène d’alerte aérienne se fit entendre. Le côté bestial qui s’y superposait rendait cependant peu probable que ce fût l’un ou l’autre.

Harlock raffermit sa prise sur son cosmodragon et dégaina son gravity sabre pour faire bonne mesure. Quoi que ce soit, si ça se retrouvait dans sa ligne de mire, ça n’allait pas faire le malin.  
…  
Un cri aigu déchira l’air. Harlock tressaillit malgré lui. Bon sang ! Quelqu’un était en danger, là-bas !

Il se mit à courir.

—

Lorsque le timberwolf émergea à découvert, Rainbow Dash s’envola d’un coup d’aile, non pas pour fuir (elle était tout de même le poney le plus héroïque de Ponyville), mais pour prendre de l’élan avant de contre-attaquer. Générés par la magie d’Everfree, les timberwolfs étaient dangereux mais relativement fragiles : un seul coup bien placé pouvait suffire à désolidariser l’assemblage de branches et de feuilles dont ils étaient constitués.  
Fluttershy, figée par la peur, n’avait pas bougé. Lentement, comme s’il était déjà certain que sa proie ne pourrait lui échapper, le timberwolf darda son regard luminescent sur la pégase jaune recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Rainbow Dash évalua la situation en un éclair. La bête mesurait bien trois fois sa taille, mais si elle la percutait avec suffisamment de vitesse peut-être pourrait-elle la déséquilibrer et la mettre hors d’état de nuire.  
La pégase n’eut cependant pas le temps d’appliquer ce plan audacieux. Surgie des taillis, une ombre vêtue d’une cape noire la devança et, sans le moindre signe d’hésitation, envoya sur le timberwolf un rayon lumineux qui le disloqua instantanément, parcourut les alentours du regard comme déçu de ne pas y trouver quelque chose de bien précis (qui n’était ni Fluttershy, ni un timberwolf, a priori), puis fit demi-tour et disparut aussi soudainement qu’elle était arrivée.

Rainbow Dash cligna des yeux. L’ombre ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’elle connaissait. C’était habillé, donc il ne devait pas s’agir d’un animal, et ça se déplaçait sur deux pattes, donc ce n’était pas un poney. Ni un zèbre. Ni un griffon. Ni… Bon sang, qu’est-ce que c’était ? Les théories extravagantes de Pinkie lui revinrent en mémoire. _Des envahisseurs de l’espace !  
_ La pégase fit une grimace involontaire avant de secouer la tête. Non, c’était stupide. Et elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner. Après tout, avait-elle bien vu ? Tout s’était déroulé si vite ! L’ombre avait agi avec une telle rapidité, une telle fluidité, une telle prestance, une…

— Dash ! Tout va bien ?  
— Hein ? Euh… Oui, pas de problème.

Twilight ne semblait pas convaincue.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu as l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme !  
— Un fantôme ? reprit Fluttershy d’une voix tremblante.  
— Non, je n’ai pas dit que c’était un fantôme, corrigea Twilight un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire. J’ai dit…

Twilight s’aperçut à temps que ça ne servait à rien de s’énerver contre la timidité chronique de Fluttershy. Coupant court à un vain plaidoyer, la licorne se tourna vers Rainbow Dash.

— Le timberwolf a été détruit par magie, c’est cela, Dash ?

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Rainbow Dash était troublée sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— C’est… euh… C’est parti par là, répondit-elle en pointant le sabot entre deux arbres.

Sensiblement dans la direction vers laquelle la « météorite » de Twilight devait se trouver, s’aperçut-elle. Ignorant la mine interloquée de ses amies, elle se fendit d’un sourire enthousiaste.

— Alors, on va la chercher, cette météorite ?

Des envahisseurs de l’espace, hmm ? En tout cas, elle avait hâte de les rencontrer, à présent. Parce qu’ils avaient une sacrée classe !

—

Alors qu’il revenait à grandes enjambées vers le spacewolf tout en essayant de ne pas se perdre, Harlock ressassait les événements récents. Quelque chose le perturbait, sans qu’il ne parvienne à déterminer quoi exactement. Il restait persuadé avoir entendu quelqu’un crier, et s’il se fiait à la tonalité particulièrement aiguë qui était parvenue à ses oreilles, il s’était attendu à secourir une demoiselle en détresse. Au lieu de cela, il avait dérangé une espèce de grosse bestiole végétale alors qu’elle allait se jeter sur un animal plus petit, probablement pour le manger.

Le capitaine secoua la tête. Il envisagerait des recherches plus poussées dès lors qu’il aurait mis Lydia en sécurité. À présent qu’il avait vu le genre de créatures que recelait cette forêt, il était hors de question qu’il laisse la fillette seule.

— Capitaine ! Tu as trouvé des habitants ?

Perchée sur une aile du spacewolf et inconsciente des dangers potentiels qui l’entouraient, Lydia l’attendait avec un grand sourire.

— Je t’avais demandé de ne pas bouger, la gronda Harlock.  
— Mais je n’ai pas bougé ! rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue innocente.

Harlock grogna. Les enfants, pff…  
Il préféra ne pas argumenter. Lydia cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, surtout avec lui, et encore plus depuis qu’elle avait remarqué à quel point cela l’agaçait.

— Descends. Tu viens avec moi, déclara-t-il plutôt.

Il se raidit, se préparant à une explosion de joie enfantine (et peut-être à une vingtaine de kilos de petite fille lui sautant dans les bras), mais Lydia ne bougea pas. Les yeux écarquillés, la fillette fixait un point par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu’un concert d’exclamations entrecroisées retentissait au même moment derrière lui.

— Ça alors ! Vous parlez notre langue ?  
— Euh… Bonjour ?  
— Je le savais ! Des monstres de l’espace !

Harlock se retourna d’un bloc, furieux contre lui-même d’avoir baissé sa garde et de s’être laissé approcher sans qu’il ne le remarque, puis il haussa un sourcil : personne n’était visible dans la clairière où gisait son spacewolf.

À l’exception de six poneys.  
Des poneys aux robes de couleurs vives. Avec des ailes. Une corne sur le front. Ou encore un chapeau de cow-boy.

— Bonjour ? répéta ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une licorne violette.

Des poneys qui, de toute évidence, cherchaient à engager la conversation avec lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

## Chapitre 2

 

— Hem… Je m’appelle Twilight Sparkle, reprit la licorne violette tandis qu’elle dévisageait Harlock avec curiosité.

Le capitaine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se massa les tempes, puis secoua la tête dans l’espoir de faire disparaître tous ces poneys aux tons psychédéliques. Surtout le rose qui sautillait d’un air surexcité à l’extrême limite de son champ de vision. Ou le bleu avec sa crinière arc-en-ciel, qui voletait deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Ou… ou tout le lot, en fait. La seule explication logique, c’était que le choc qu’il avait reçu à la tête lui provoquait des hallucinations.

— Et moi, c’est Lydia ! s’exclama la fillette, le visage éclairé d’un grand sourire. Tu es une licorne ?

En revanche, la seule explication logique n’incluait pas le fait que Lydia puisse elle aussi voir ces poneys (pour autant qu’il sache, les hallucinations étaient rarement contagieuses). Il allait en conséquence devoir se rendre à l’évidence : cette planète était peuplée de poneys parlants. Fluos. Et… – Harlock ne put retenir un tic nerveux d’agiter sa paupière – n’était-ce pas un tatouage de ballons de baudruche, sur le flanc de ce poney rose ?  
Le capitaine se força à se concentrer sur autre chose. Les arbres, tiens. Très intéressants, les arbres.

L’un d’entre eux ouvrit soudain des yeux lumineux et une gueule particulièrement bien fournie en crocs.

— Nom de… ! jura-t-il.  
— Timberwolf ! hurla un poney.

Ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un cri de guerre que le nom de la créature, mais de toute façon Harlock n’en avait cure. D’un coup de cosmodragon, il réduisit la bestiole à un petit tas de bois de chauffage, l’envoyant rejoindre son congénère au paradis des monstres végétaux.  
L’hallucination bleue avec des ailes et une crinière arc-en-ciel se mit à tourner autour de lui à toute vitesse.

— Ouah, ça c’était définitivement super extra cool ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? C’est de la magie ? Je suis Rainbow Dash, au fait.  
— Yep, très impressionnant, ajouta le poney sous le chapeau de cow-boy, qui se révéla orange avec des tâches de rousseur (le poney, pas le chapeau, et au moins n’avait-il pas d’ailes, celui-là). Moi, j’suis Applejack ! Merci de nous avoir débarrassées de ces foutus timberwolfs !

Une partie de l’esprit d’Harlock nota, complètement paniquée, que tous ces quadrupèdes parlants possédaient des voix _féminines_. Bon sang, il ne savait déjà pas s’y prendre avec les filles quand elles n’avaient que deux jambes, mais là en plus c’étaient _des poneys_  !  
Heureusement, Lydia semblait de son côté parfaitement à l’aise.

— Le capitaine, c’est le meilleur ! se rengorgea la petite fille.  
— Ah, z’êtes capitaine ? Vraiment ? (Pourquoi Harlock avait-il l’impression que ce poney rose était monté sur ressorts ?) Dans ce cas il est où votre bateau ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?  
— Pinkie !

La licorne qui s’était nommée « Twilight Sparkle » fronçait les sourcils d’un air désapprobateur.

— Désolée, continua-t-elle à l’intention d’Harlock. Pinkie se comporte toujours ainsi.  
— Des envahisseurs de l’espaaace ! déclamait le poney rose sans cesser de sautiller en cercles concentriques.

Les autres poneys eux-mêmes n’avaient pas l’air de trouver ça normal, ce qui rassura quelque peu Harlock. En fin de compte, peut-être n’avait-il pas sombré dans la folie et était-il « seulement » en présence d’une espèce encore inconnue. Après tout, il existait de multiples formes de vie intelligentes à travers la galaxie et le type humanoïde était loin d’avoir l’exclusivité. Donc pourquoi pas des poneys ?  
 _Roses_ , lui souffla son esprit. _Des poneys roses._

Le capitaine tenta d’ignorer sa propre remarque et se focalisa sur la licorne violette (a priori la plus rationnelle de tout le groupe), tout en s’interrogeant distraitement sur le mot qui convenait pour définir le type d’une espèce à l’apparence de poneys. Ponoïde ? Équinoïde ?

— Harlock, se présenta-t-il laconiquement. Je commande l’Arcadia.

La… poney-fille (pouliche ? ponette ?) Rainbow Dash s’éleva à hauteur de son visage et le scruta d’un air suspicieux.

— Et c’est quoi, une « Arcadia » ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le sabot vers le spacewolf. C’est ce truc-là ?  
— Euh… Non.

Harlock hésita. Ces poneys étaient-ils assez avancés pour appréhender le concept de voyage intersidéral ? Oui, probablement, s’il en jugeait ce qu’avait crié la ponette rose, mais le capitaine doutait que leur technologie leur permette de réaliser une telle prouesse par eux-mêmes.  
…  
De toute façon, c’étaient _des poneys_ , se répéta-t-il. Comment auraient-ils pu faire fonctionner un _vaisseau spatial_  ?

— J’ai eu un… problème qui nous a empêchés de rejoindre mon vaisseau, expliqua-t-il sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails. J’ai besoin de réparer ma radio. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver des pièces de rechanges ?  
— Réparer quoi ?

Oh. Pas si avancés technologiquement que ça, finalement.

— Peu importe.

Harlock balaya de la main son espoir de contacter l’Arcadia  par ses propres moyens .  Ne restait plus qu’à  se persuader que Tochiro n’a ura it pas de souci pour tracer  l a trajectoire  du spacewolf .

— Mais sinon, continua-t-il, je suis disposé à vous suivre dans un endroit moins dangereux. Je me sentirai plus rassuré lorsque Lydia sera en sécurité.

_In petto_ , le capitaine n’était cependant pas rassuré du tout. Certes, ces poneys atteignaient en taille à peine ses hanches, mais peut-être étaient-ils carnivores. De toute façon, rien que leurs couleurs étaient suspectes.  
Et puis où allaient-ils l’emmener en sécurité ? Dans une écurie ?  
… Mais bon, quelle que soit la méthode employée, il fallait qu’il quitte la forêt. Puisqu’il avait six poneys à disposition, autant utiliser un guide.

— Bien sûr ! répondit la licorne d’un air avenant. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous conduire à Ponyville !

—

Sur le chemin qui les menait à l’orée d’Everfree, Twilight prit la tête du groupe non sans cesser de jeter de fréquents coups d’œil sur les deux nouveaux venus. Dire qu’elle ne s’était attendu qu’à une découverte d’ordre géologique, et voilà qu’elle revenait avec des représentants d’une espèce extra-équestrienne ! Elle avait hâte d’écrire à la princesse Celestia. L’alicorne solaire aurait-elle des explications à lui fournir ou serait-elle aussi surprise par le phénomène que Twilight l’était ? Et tout ceci avait-il un rapport avec la formule qu’elle avait échoué à maîtriser la nuit précédente ?  
La licorne lança un autre regard furtif aux étranges bipèdes. Elle n’avait pas souvenir qu’un livre qu’elle possédait mentionnait des créatures leur ressemblant. Elle vérifierait néanmoins dès qu’elle aurait rejoint sa bibliothèque. Et si elle ne trouvait rien, elle irait poursuivre ses recherches à Canterlot… C’était sans conteste l’énigme la plus palpitante qu’elle ait eu à résoudre !

— ’scusez si je suis impolie, m’sieur, mais à quelle espèce vous appartenez ?

… Ou sinon, elle pouvait procéder comme Applejack et demander directement aux intéressés, ce qui serait très certainement plus rapide.

— Moi, j’suis un poney terrestre, comme Pinkie, continuait Applejack. Twilight et Rarity sont des licornes, et Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash sont des pégases.  
— On est des humains, répondit le plus grand. Et tu n’es pas obligée de m’appeler « monsieur ». Harlock suffit.  
— Mais vous êtes capitaine, pas vrai ? intervint Rainbow Dash, qui n’avait pas cessé de voler en cercles autour du groupe depuis qu’ils s’étaient mis en route vers Ponyville. On peut vous appeler « capitaine » ?

Dash semblait avoir été durablement impressionnée par les exploits de l’humain face aux timberwolfs, nota Twilight avec un sourire. De son côté, Harlock paraissait ne pas trop savoir comment réagir à l’enthousiasme débordant de la pégase à la crinière arc-en-ciel.

— Si tu veux, accepta-t-il sans se départir de l’expression indéfinissable, mélange de scepticisme, de défiance et d’autre chose, qu’il arborait depuis qu’il avait rencontré Twilight et ses amies.  
— Génial ! Et est-ce qu’on pourra visiter votre… euh… bateau de l’espace, capitaine ?  
— Vaisseau, corrigea Harlock. On dit « vaisseau ».  
— Un vaisseau de l’espace ! C’est trop cool ! s’exclama Rainbow Dash tout en réalisant un énième looping.

Tout à son excitation, la pégase ne remarqua pas la grimace crispée d’Harlock, certes éphémère, mais qui n’échappa pas à Twilight.  
La licorne se demanda quelles pensées pouvaient traverser l’esprit de l’humain à cet instant. Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement ravi de se trouver en leur compagnie. L’expression de Twilight s’assombrit. Avait-elle raison d’accorder sa confiance à une espèce inconnue extra-équestrienne ? Fallait-il s’inquiéter des prédictions de Pinkie, de toutes ces histoires d’envahisseurs et de monstres de l’espace, aussi idiotes paraissaient-elles au premier abord ? Quelles étaient les intentions d’Harlock, en fin de compte ? Après tout, il n’avait pas révélé grand-chose sur lui-même, et c’est à peine s’il avait aligné trois phrases depuis le début…

Twilight secoua la tête. Ah, elle se faisait trop de souci ! Peut-être l’humain était-il simplement impressionné d’avoir atterri au beau milieu d’Everfree ? Il fallait l’admettre, la forêt ne donnait pas la meilleure vision d’Equestria pour de nouveaux arrivants.

Heureusement, Ponyville serait parfaite pour mettre à l’aise leurs invités !

—

Twilight les emmena à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi pas, reconnut Applejack, après tout il fallait bien qu’ils s’installent quelque part et ainsi Twi pourrait se plonger sans attendre dans ses précieux bouquins.  
… Même si en y réfléchissant, la grange de Sweet Apple Acre aurait peut-être été plus adaptée pour accueillir les humains, se dit la ponette terrestre. Harlock était plus grand qu’elle de cinquante bons centimètres, au moins, et il fut obligé de se contorsionner pour franchir la porte d’entrée. À l’intérieur, le plafond était néanmoins assez haut pour qu’il se tienne debout – heureusement d’ailleurs, car il ne montra aucune intention de s’asseoir, se contentant de s’adosser à un mur, bras croisés, et de les toiser de toute sa taille.

Applejack fronça les sourcils. Dans cette position, et à présent qu’ils avaient quitté l’atmosphère pesante d’Everfree pour la chaleur rassurante de la bibliothèque, il lui apparaissait nettement qu’Harlock possédait un je-ne-sais-quoi de menaçant. D’accord, elle avait été impressionnée sur le moment par la façon dont il s’était débarrassé des timberwolfs, mais ce coup d’éclat le rendait _in fine…_ dangereux. Très dangereux, même.  
Et voilà que Twilight l’invitait chez elle sans même le connaître !  
Était-ce sage ? se demanda Applejack en même temps qu’elle prenait conscience que, quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

— On va organiser une grande fête de bienvenue ! couina Pinkie Pie sans crier gare. Avec plein de ballons, et des gâteaux, et de la musique !  
— Oh, chouette ! J’adore les gâteaux ! Hein capitaine, c’est vrai que j’adore les gâteaux ?  
— Pinkie !  
— Lydia !

Applejack avait crié en même temps qu’Harlock, faisant sursauter tous les autres. L’humain et la ponette échangèrent un regard peu amène, Applejack agacée de s’être emportée et Harlock… Le regard d’Harlock était froid, vide de toute émotion, calculateur, comme si elle et tous les poneys d’Equestria n’avaient été que des pions manipulables à merci. C’était une expression qu’Applejack avait déjà croisée il y avait quelque temps de cela… lorsqu’elle s’était retrouvée face à Nightmare Moon.

Elle se força à ne pas baisser les yeux.

Harlock se détourna finalement avec un demi-sourire narquois.

— Lydia, tiens-toi un peu tranquille, lâcha-t-il.  
— Peut-être plus tard, Pinkie ? renchérit Applejack.

Twilight semblait n’avoir rien remarqué de la tension qui s’était soudain installée dans la bibliothèque. La licorne violette feuilletait trois… non, quatre livres simultanément tout en marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles.

— Il n’y a aucune allusion aux humains dans l’Histoire d’Equestria, ni dans le Grand Traité Zoologique de l’Université de Canterlot, ni dans l’Encyclopédie des Astres… Avez-vous connaissance d’un contact antérieur entre nos deux espèces, monsieur… euh, capitaine ?  
— Si ça ne vous gêne pas, répondit Harlock d’un ton qu’Applejack trouva légèrement ennuyé, je préférerais que vous vous concentriez sur un moyen de contacter les miens. Vous utilisez quoi, pour les communications longue distance ?

Twilight haussa un sourcil perplexe.

— Les lettres, pourquoi ?  
— Et vous n’avez rien de plus rapide ?  
— Vous parlez de cette chose, la… radio ? Je ne sais pas, avoua la licorne. Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler.

Twilight fit la moue. L’étudiante talentueuse qu’elle était rechignait à admettre les limites de ses connaissances, mais elle se reprit toutefois très vite.

— … mais je vais écrire à la princesse Celestia, ajouta-t-elle. Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous en apprendre plus.

Twilight rédigea rapidement une lettre et la roula avant de la confier à Spike, qui la dématérialisa d’un jet de flammes vertes.

— On devrait recevoir une réponse bientôt.

De fait, le jeune dragon eut un hoquet magique et recracha un parchemin scellé des armes de la princesse solaire après quelques minutes seulement.

— Fascinant. Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

Harlock fixait le dragon avec curiosité. Ou avec l’expression de quelqu’un qui s’apprête à démonter un objet pour en découvrir le mécanisme. Sauf que Spike n’était pas un objet, hein, et qu’il était hors de question qu’Applejack laisse qui que ce soit démonter le petit dragon.

— C’est de la magie ! répondit Twilight comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

Et c’en était une, bien sûr ! s’étonna Applejack. L’humain n’avait-il jamais vu de magie auparavant ?

— De la… magie ?

Apparemment non, si elle en croyait l’intonation incrédule d’Harlock.  
La ponette orange croisa le regard de Rarity. La grimace de dédain de son amie signifiait sans équivoque « d’où sortent ces barbares qui ne connaissent pas la magie ? ». Applejack hésita : la licorne blanche venait très certainement de classer les humains dans la catégorie « rustres issus d’une civilisation sous-développée et sans aucun raffinement », mais était-ce la vérité ? Après tout, Harlock voyageait dans l’espace, ce qu’aucun poney n’était capable de faire, et la façon dont il avait détruit les timberwolfs… sans magie…  
Non, définitivement, magie ou non, les humains ne provenaient pas d’une civilisation sous-développée, décida-t-elle.

— C’est incroyable ! s’exclama Twilight.

La licorne lisait la lettre de Celestia.

— La princesse connaît les humains, Twi ? demanda Applejack.  
— Oui… Enfin, non. Elle écrit que de vieilles légendes remontant à l’origine du monde mentionnent de telles créatures, mais qu’il ne s’agit que de mythes et que les humains n’ont jamais existé.  
— Incroyable en effet, intervint aigrement Harlock, parce que de mon côté ce sont plutôt les licornes que je qualifie de mythes qui n’ont jamais existé.

Twilight releva les yeux du parchemin.

— Elle écrit aussi que, qui que vous soyez, vous devez être très puissant pour être venu des étoiles, et que je dois donc être très prudente tant que je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous voulez.

Harlock leva un sourcil, puis il eut un sourire qu’Applejack trouva presque franc, celui-là.

— Elle aurait aussi dû vous recommander d’être moins naïve, répondit-il sans cesser de sourire. Si j’étais un ennemi, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de me révéler ça.

Il agita une patte. Ça ne s’appelait d’ailleurs peut-être pas « une patte », se dit Applejack. Il y avait des doigts au bout. Comme Spike, mais sans les griffes.

— Ce que je veux, c’est repartir, continua Harlock. Je voyage dans l’espace. Je n’ai aucune intention de m’installer.

Il lança un coup d’œil en direction de Pinkie Pie.

— Et si vous tenez à tout savoir, je n’ai pas l’habitude d’envahir les planètes. Je me bats contre ceux qui le font.  
— Whoa… fut le seul commentaire de Rainbow Dash.  
— Alors on va faire une fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux non-envahisseurs de l’espace ! hurla Pinkie tandis qu’elle jetait en l’air une flopée de confettis sortis de nulle part.

La ponette rose se mit à courir de façon désordonnée dans la bibliothèque, emplissant la pièce d’un grondement sourd.  
Attends… Même Pinkie ne pouvait pas être à l’origine d’un tel vacarme !

— C’est quoi, ce bruit ?

La terre se mit à trembler.


	4. Chapitre 3

## Chapitre 3

 

Le plancher de la maison-arbre-bibliothèque de la licorne violette ondula comme s’il était secoué dans le tamis d’un géant fou. Harlock se raccrocha à une poutre pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre et rattrapa machinalement deux livres qui tentaient de s’échapper des rayonnages. Les poneys étaient moins gênés que lui pour rester debout, mais c’était plus facile pour des quadrupèdes, aussi…  
Le capitaine lutta alors que le tremblement de terre augmentait en intensité. Hors de question qu’il se retrouve à quatre pattes, c’était sa dignité de bipède qui était en jeu !

— Celestia ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Il faut sortir ! Gnnn… Twilight, la porte est bloquée !

Le tremblement de terre. Logique.

— Pousse-toi.

Quel était le nom de ce poney, déjà ? Ah, oui. Rainbow Dash. Harlock prit la place du poney devant la porte, s’appuya des deux mains sur le chambranle et enfonça le panneau de bois d’un coup de pied.

— Trop cool ! Merci !

Tandis que les poneys galopaient (ou volaient) hors de la bibliothèque, Harlock se retourna vers Lydia. Cramponnée à un pied de table, la petite fille ne s’était pas souciée de rester debout, elle, et se maintenait donc à quatre pattes comme un poney (peut-être devrait-il cesser de rapporter toutes ses pensées aux poneys. Ce n’étaient que des poneys, après tout).

— Lydia, reste avec…

… ce dragon-boîte aux lettres. Harlock hésita. La bestiole mangeait les lettres, mais est-ce qu’il mangeait aussi les enfants ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur le capitaine, je veillerai sur votre petite pouliche comme sur mes meilleures gemmes ! Elle est en sécurité avec moi !

Et qui parlait aussi. Bien bien bien.

— Lydia, reste là ! reprit-il en désespoir de cause.

Dans le pire des cas, Lydia était plus grande que ce dragon de poche, flammes vertes ou non. Elle saurait se défendre, se convainquit Harlock avant de se faufiler dehors.

À l’extérieur, c’était le chaos. Il y avait des poneys qui couraient dans tous les sens, de mignonnes maisons colorées qui se fissuraient de toutes parts, des cris, des crevasses qui s’ouvraient dans le sol et de multiples débris qui s’accumulaient dans la rue.  
Et le tremblement de terre ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer.

— C’est la montagne ! Regardez ! cria Rainbow Dash.  
— Douce Celestia, la montagne se fend en deux ! Quel manque total de savoir-vivre ! Elle va mettre toute ma boutique en désordre !

La licorne violette (Twilight, se répéta Harlock. Twilight. Ces poneys étaient une espèce intelligente, autant ne pas risquer de les offenser en refusant de les appeler par leur nom), Twilight donc, après une poignée de secondes de flottement, affichait une expression déterminée.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, les filles !  
— Contre une montagne, Twi ? Tu s’rais pas un peu dingue ?

D’autant que ce n’était pas la montagne qui allait leur poser problème, de l’avis d’Harlock. Alors que le grondement s’intensifiait, le capitaine comprenait peu à peu que le bruit n’était pas causé par les rochers qui se déchiraient – enfin, pas uniquement. Non, il s’agissait en réalité d’un hurlement rageur qui montait des profondeurs en une longue plainte continue.  
La mine de Twilight se décomposa. Elle venait de comprendre, elle aussi.

— Ce n’est pas seulement la montagne, lâcha-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

—

— Tu es en sécurité avec moi, répéta Spike.

En vérité, le jeune dragon n’en menait pas large. Il avait renoncé à ramasser les livres de Twilight qui se répandaient les uns après les autres au sol comme vomis par les étagères et, réfugié auprès de Lydia sous la table, il se concentrait surtout pour que ses dents ne s’entrechoquent pas. Mais c’était le tremblement de terre qui le secouait comme ça, pas la peur !

— Tu es un vrai dragon ?  
— Bien sûr !

La petite humaine fit la moue.

— Tu n’es pas assez grand pour être un vrai dragon ! se moqua-t-elle.

Sa fierté piquée au vif, Spike se redressa de toute sa taille (en prenant cependant soin de rester à l’abri de la table, il ne tenait pas à recevoir les neuf volumes de l’Encyclopédie des Astres sur le crâne).

— Je suis un vrai dragon ! martela-t-il. Je suis petit parce que je suis encore jeune… mais je crache du feu, regarde !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il envoya un jet de flammes à travers la pièce, puis se jeta en avant pour rattraper un livre qui avait frôlé l’autodafé. Ouf, l’ouvrage n’avait rien.  
Sa performance ne semblait toutefois pas avoir convaincu Lydia.

— Les vrais dragons sont bien plus grands, s’obstina-t-elle.

« Petite peste », songea Spike. Et lui alors, il n’était que quantité négligeable, tout juste bon à assister Twilight ? Les dragons adultes étaient impressionnants, c’était vrai, mais ils ne se souciaient guère de la magie de l’amitié. Ils étaient majestueux mais cruels, et grands comme cette ombre qu’il distinguait par la fenêtre et qui…  
Spike interrompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées.

— Oh oh, fit-il.

—

— Un dragon ! s’exclama Rainbow Dash.

Deux dragons, en fait, corrigea-t-elle tandis que la forme rugissante qui s’extrayait de la montagne se scindait en deux créatures gigantesques. La première, d’un vert sombre presque noir, s’élança à l’assaut du ciel et ne fut bientôt plus qu’un point minuscule dans l’immensité bleue. La seconde, de couleur blanc sale, s’enroula autour du sommet de la montagne éventrée et, du haut de son formidable perchoir, étudia les environs d’un tour d’horizon méticuleux.  
Rainbow Dash déglutit quand la tête du dragon s’immobilisa dans sa direction. Elle avait soudain l’impression que, malgré la distance, le monstre la fixait dans les yeux.

— Il vient par ici… souffla-t-elle.

Ce n’était qu’une intuition, mais elle se révéla désagréablement réelle lorsque le dragon déploya une paire d’ailes démesurées et plongea vers Ponyville.

— Il vient par ici ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Les poneys alentours, qui s’étaient figés devant l’apparition, yeux écarquillés comme s’ils peinaient à admettre la réalité, s’égaillèrent en désordre. _Mais pour aller où ?_ songea Rainbow Dash. Everfree ? Ailleurs ? Inutile, le dragon était désormais trop près de Ponyville. Et bien plus grand que tous les dragons qu’elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de rencontrer, s’aperçut la pégase arc-en-ciel avec une pointe d’effroi.

Rainbow secoua sa crinière. La peur, c’était pour les autres. Elle était vingt pour cent plus cool et plus héroïque que tous les poneys à Ponyville – que tous les poneys d’Equestria, même – ; elle n’allait pas fuir et laisser ce dragon détruire ce qu’elle aimait !

La pégase étendit ses ailes.

—

— Dash ! Attends !

Impuissante, Twilight regarda avec horreur son amie s’élancer vers le dragon. N’existait-il pas plutôt un sort pour tout régler ? La licorne se concentra. Elle avait besoin d’un sort puissant. Une barrière magique ? Ou peut-être le charme d’endormissement serait-il efficace ? Non, plus puissant. Elle avait besoin… Elle avait besoin de consulter ses livres. Elle devait prendre conseil auprès de Celestia. Elle devait… dans sa bibliothèque… au calme…

— Twilight ! Il faut aider Rainbow Dash !

Applejack la secouait comme pour lui extraire de force une solution, mais elle ne faisait qu’aggraver les choses. Le cerveau de Twilight était… vide.

— J’ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir ! hurla-t-elle, douloureusement consciente de la note hystérique dans la fin de sa phrase.  
— Pas trop le moment pour ça, à mon avis, intervint Harlock.

Non, pas le moment en effet mais… Zut ! De quoi il se mêlait, lui ?

Twilight rougit malgré elle, gênée d’être prise en défaut par un extra-équestrien. Quelle opinion allait-il avoir d’elle ? Et quelle image donnait-elle des peuples d’Equestria ? Il devait déjà la trouver ignare de n’avoir pas su répondre à sa question sur la « radio » et maintenant il lui reprochait de ne pas savoir réagir en situation de stress… Pourvu qu’il n’ait pas déjà catalogué tous les poneys indignes de partager des connaissances avec lui !  
La licorne serra les mâchoires. Il était encore temps de faire bonne impression, décida-t-elle. Et elle ne laisserait pas tomber Rainbow Dash !

— Applejack, trouve-moi une corde ! Rarity, Pinkie, amenez-moi le plus possible de gemmes ! Fluttershy, viens avec moi ! Les filles, on va empêcher ce dragon d’atteindre Ponyville !

—

Ce dragon était vraiment très gros.

— Ne t’approche pas de Ponyville, dragon ! cria Rainbow Dash tandis qu’elle se rapprochait du monstre à pleine vitesse.

Après tout, peut-être accepterait-il de se dégourdir les ailes plus loin si on le lui demandait ? La pégase n’obtint pour toute réponse qu’un feulement d’outre-tombe.  
 _Apparemment non._

— Très bien, tu l’auras voulu ! cria-t-elle encore, davantage pour se donner du courage que dans l’optique d’établir le dialogue.

Elle vira sur l’aile, plongea en direction de la tête du dragon, évita avec habileté des crocs plus grands qu’elle et, après une série de zigzags courts exécutés de façon magistrale, elle se positionna à l’aplomb de l’oreille gauche de l’immense lézard et la saisit entre ses dents.  
Non pas qu’elle espère stopper le monstre par ce biais (elle était la meilleure, certes, mais elle savait également reconnaître ses limites), mais elle comptait bien au moins le dévier de sa route.

Le dragon grogna.

—

— Par ici les filles ! Vite !

Tandis qu’elle galopait, suivant Twilight qui ne cessait de les encourager à continuer, Fluttershy surveillait anxieusement le point bleu qui voletait autour de la tête du dragon comme un moustique dérisoire. La pégase jaune ignorait qu’il puisse exister des dragons aussi grands. Pour atteindre cette taille, celui-là devait au moins être aussi vieux que le monde !

— Étalez toutes les pierres bien en vue ! continuait Twilight.

Aidée de Pinkie, Rarity avait amené la totalité de sa réserve de gemmes et, tout en gémissant qu’on lui arrachait le cœur, les répandait sur l’herbe. Applejack avait amené un lasso et en avait envoyé l’extrémité sur le sommet d’un pommier couverts de fruits rouges et juteux.

— Il faut maintenir l’arbre en arrière, lui expliquait Twilight. Tu relâcheras la tension quand je le dirai !  
— Yep, et ça f’ra une méga catapulte à pommes !

Le dragon arrivait à l’entrée de Ponyville, écrasant les bâtiments de son ombre gigantesque. De par sa taille, s’il se posait maintenant, il réduirait purement et simplement la ville en miettes.  
Fluttershy plissa les yeux. Elle distinguait mal, mais Rainbow semblait tenir le dragon par une oreille. Si la pégase bleue réussissait à lui faire tourner la tête dans leur direction…

— Regarde dragon, chuchota Fluttershy bien qu’elle sache pertinemment qu’elle n’avait aucune chance d’être entendue, il y a de délicieuses pierres précieuses pour toi ici, et une jolie forêt pour te reposer…

Malheureusement, le dragon n’avait pas l’intention de se montrer coopératif. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite pour récupérer son oreille et se dégagea soudain d’un geste brusque, percutant la pégase et l’envoyant valdinguer au loin.

Puis il ouvrit la gueule, libérant un flot de flammes bleues.

—

Sonnée par le choc, Rainbow Dash partit en vrille et seul son instinct lui permit de réussir à contrôler sa trajectoire sans perdre trop d’altitude. Encore groggy, elle se redressa, suspendit son vol, et reprit ses esprits une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Les flammes s’accrochèrent à elle, rôtirent sa crinière, léchèrent les plumes de ses ailes. La chaleur intense se transforma en douleur.

Elle tomba.

—

Rainbow était blessée.

Malgré sa peur, Fluttershy n’hésita pas. Elle seule pouvait venir en aide à Rainbow et la rattraper avant qu’elle ne touche le sol. Elle s’envola, sabots tendus, et agrippa les pattes avant de son amie alors que celle-ci essayait vainement de coordonner les mouvements de ses ailes rongées par le feu.

— Je te tiens !

La pégase jaune se souvint à ce moment de deux choses. La première, c’était que Rainbow pesait plus lourd qu’un lapin. La deuxième, c’était qu’elle n’était qu’une pouliche chétive et pas sportive pour deux sous. Fluttershy avait beau battre des ailes de toutes ses forces, tout au mieux leur chute était-elle ralentie.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de tomber. De tomber vite.

—

Harlock courait moins vite que ces fichus poneys ne galopaient, mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu manquer ça.

Lorsqu’il parvint à l’entrée de la ville, il eut un peu de mal à saisir ce que fabriquait Twilight avant de comprendre que la licorne cherchait à appâter le dragon avec des pierres précieuses (ce qui présupposait donc que les dragons d’ici mangeaient des cailloux en plus d’avaler les lettres, mais Harlock n’en était plus à ça près).  
Par ailleurs, il semblait que la licorne violette construisait une sorte de catapulte avec… un arbre fruitier ? Pas sûr que bombarder un dragon géant avec des pommes soit très efficace, se dit Harlock. À moins que la bête ne soit allergique à leur contact, sait-on jamais, mais l’hypothèse restait toutefois peu probable.  
Non, le plus probable, c’était que les poneys étaient totalement dépourvus de sens tactique. A priori, ils n’avaient pas à combattre des dragons géants tous les jours, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour la tranquillité de ce qui se présentait comme une charmante petite bourgade campagnarde, mais ce qui poussait Harlock à se demander s’il existait un lien entre l’atterrissage forcé du spacewolf et l’apparition de cette bestiole. Le capitaine était parfaitement conscient de sa capacité innée à attirer les catastrophes, et celle-là était beaucoup trop proche de son arrivée sur cette planète pour croire à une simple coïncidence.

Un cri continu sur deux tons lui fit lever la tête : au-dessus de lui, deux poneys tombaient du ciel. Le jaune essayait désespérément de retenir le bleu, crinière en flamme et visiblement hors d’état de voler, et les deux chutaient trop vite pour espérer atterrir sans dommages (Harlock possédait une longue expérience en matière de crashs).  
Pour sa part, le capitaine calcula qu’il était assez prêt pour intervenir. En quelques enjambées, il se plaça donc au point estimé d’impact et amortit la chute des poneys en les rattrapant dans ses bras. L’instant d’après, il était allongé sur le dos dans l’herbe avec deux poneys sur le ventre, parce qu’ils pesaient quand même drôlement lourd, ces foutus quadrupèdes !

Fluttershy, la pégase jaune toute timide, s’écarta immédiatement de lui, mais Rainbow Dash ne bougea pas. Le poney arc-en-ciel était inconscient, la crinière, le dos et les ailes parcourus de flammèches bleuâtres qui se propagèrent aux bras et au torse d’Harlock à peine les eut-il effleurées.  
Le capitaine roula aussitôt sur lui-même, entraînant Rainbow Dash avec lui, et se servit de sa cape pour étouffer le feu, mais il ne put empêcher les flammes de traverser le tissu de sa tunique et d’attaquer sa peau. Harlock se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur avant, enfin, de réussir à se débarrasser des dernières traces de ce feu de dragon.

Coriaces, comme flammes.  
Et bizarres, aussi.

Harlock se permit un soupir de soulagement, prit le temps de vérifier le pouls et la respiration de Rainbow Dash, et échangea un sourire avec Fluttershy lorsqu’il confirma que la pégase arc-en-ciel était toujours en vie.  
Puis il se dit que ce dragon méritait une contre-attaque plus agressive qu’un lancer de pommes.

—

Le cœur serré, Twilight était déchirée entre poursuivre son objectif initial (tenter d’écarter le dragon de Ponyville avec sa catapulte improvisée) ou courir auprès de Rainbow et s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas trop gravement blessée. Applejack, qui maintenait entre ses dents la corde reliée au pommier, prête à lâcher sur son ordre, lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais le dragon n’était pas tout à fait dans la ligne de visée.  
Du coin de l’œil, la licorne violette nota cependant qu’Harlock ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps. L’humain se servit du même rayon rougeoyant qu’il avait utilisé contre les timberwolfs (le rayon sortait d’un tube en métal. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de stocker artificiellement la magie ?), et toucha le dragon à la base du cou. Le dragon s’ébroua, apparemment peu gêné, puis il darda un regard de braise sur Harlock tout en infléchissant lentement sa course.

Impassible, Harlock fixa un objet cylindrique sur son lance-rayon avant de tirer une deuxième fois.  
Il y eut une violente explosion au niveau du flanc du dragon.  
Hurlant, rugissant, la membrane de son aile déchiquetée, le dragon se cabra, tournoya sur lui-même, puis, perdant inexorablement de l’altitude, il disparut enfin dans les profondeurs d’Everfree.

Parallèlement se déclencha un phénomène plus qu’inhabituel en ces mois d’été.  
Il se mit à neiger.


	5. Chapitre 4

## Chapitre 4

 

Lorsque Rainbow Dash se réveilla, tout était blanc. Le lit, le plafond, les murs, le paysage par la fenêtre…  
Attends voir… Le paysage ?  
Soudain paniquée, Rainbow bondit du lit et, ignorant la vague de douleur qui se diffusa du haut de son crâne au bas de son dos, se jeta contre la fenêtre.  
De la neige. De la neige partout, qui recouvrait Ponyville d’une épaisse couche ouatée et qui continuait de tomber à flocons drus. La pégase roula des yeux affolés. De la neige ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

— Rainbow, tu vas mieux ? Je me suis vraiment fait du souci, tu sais…  
— Fluttershy ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il neige ? Et mes blessures ? Ne me cache rien, Fluttershy !

Rainbow Dash se tordit le cou pour examiner son dos. Elle était couverte de bandages, sur sa croupe, ses flancs, son encolure… Autour de ses ailes… La pégase manqua une respiration. Ses ailes. Le dragon lui avait brûlé les ailes.

— Il a commencé à neiger aussitôt après qu’Harlock a blessé le dragon, expliqua Fluttershy. Ça n’arrête pas depuis deux jours.

Seulement deux jours. C’était rassurant, en un sens. Au moins n’avait-elle pas été inconsciente trop longtemps.

— Twilight cherche une solution, poursuivait Fluttershy. J’espère qu’elle trouvera vite. Les animaux ne sont pas encore préparés à affronter l’hiver ! J’en héberge autant que possible chez moi, mais…

Rainbow Dash ne l’écoutait plus. La pégase tournait sur elle-même tout en essayant vainement d’agiter ses ailes. La douleur l’obligea à renoncer. Malgré les pansements, les pommades et les soins que les médecins lui avaient nécessairement prodigués, tout son dos la brûlait atrocement avec la même intensité que lorsqu’elle avait été touchée par les flammes du dragon, comme si deux jours ne venaient pas de s’écouler.  
Comme si le feu se nourrissait toujours de sa chair.

—

— Bon sang, je ne trouve rien ! Aucun livre ne fait référence à un dysfonctionnement des saisons aussi important où que ce soit en Equestria !

Coincé entre le canapé et une table basse, Harlock replia ses jambes dans une énième tentative infructueuse pour trouver une position plus confortable (le mobilier poney n’était définitivement pas conçu pour sa taille) tandis qu’il observait d’un air sceptique Twilight se démener pour dénicher une information utile dans sa bibliothèque. Non pas qu’il dénigre la démarche, mais les quelques centaines de livres de la licorne n’étaient pas comparables aux milliards de données emmagasinées dans l’ordinateur de l’Arcadia. Si Twilight voulait avoir de la matière à exploiter, peut-être devrait-elle d’abord lui fournir de quoi contacter son vaisseau.  
… Même si les bases de données de l’Arcadia devaient en fin de compte contenir peu d’informations sur les dragons géants et les dérèglements climatiques d’une planète de poneys, songea Harlock.

Il soupira.

— C’est juste une intuition, mais je pense que les dragons, la neige et moi sommes liés d’une manière ou d’une autre, lança-t-il à Twilight. Et que dans ce cas, il faut chercher quel a été l’événement commun déclencheur.

La licorne leva les yeux de son livre.

— Comment votre atterrissage aurait-il pu faire apparaître à la fois un double dragon et une vague de froid ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Je n’ai pas dit que j’avais provoqué l’arrivée de ces dragons, rétorqua Harlock, mais que les phénomènes sont peut-être liés.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

— Et à mon avis, mon vaisseau pourrait nous aider à trouver des solutions, ajouta-t-il.  
— Je ne sais pas comment appeler vos amis, coupa Twilight. Nous en avons déjà parlé, et de toute façon ce n’est pas ma priorité pour le moment.

Oui, évidemment. Depuis deux jours, Harlock avait eu l’occasion de confirmer qu’aucun poney de la petite ville dans laquelle il avait échoué n’avait entendu parler de radio, d’apprendre qu’à Canterlot, il existait des scientifiques renommés qui pourraient peut-être l’aider (quoi que puisse être « Canterlot », d’ailleurs), et de constater que la couche de neige qui s’épaississait d’heure en heure l’empêchait d’envisager tout déplacement, que ce soit vers Canterlot ou plus simplement vers son spacewolf.  
Harlock savait qu’il n’avait qu’à attendre, qu’il pouvait compter sur Tochiro pour ne pas le laisser tomber, mais il détestait se sentir impuissant. Sans oublier que le dragon dont il avait endommagé l’aile pouvait reparaître et attaquer à tout instant.  
…  
Frustré, le capitaine déplia à nouveau ses jambes, renversa un tabouret au passage, puis tenta de s’étirer. Son bras gauche le tiraillait (les séquelles des brûlures qu’il avait récoltées), et il avait l’impression que tout son corps était ankylosé. La faute à ces foutues maisons trop petites, c’était sûr. Et au manque d’action.

Il grogna.

— Avec le matériel adéquat, je peux monter une expédition avec des poneys volontaires afin de récupérer des pièces sur l’épave de mon appareil, avança-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.  
— Au milieu d’Everfree ? Avec cette tempête ? C’est bien trop dangereux ! Vous risquez de vous perdre, de mourir de froid, d’être dévorés, de…

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation (Harlock alternait entre ce sujet-ci et la priorisation des recherches de Twilight, à vrai dire). Le capitaine n’avait pas renoncé à convaincre Twilight même si, _in petto_ , il admettait que revenir à la charge en boucle ne suffirait pas à faire changer la licorne d’avis.  
Il s’apprêtait à insister malgré tout lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s’ouvrit sur la licorne blanche nommée Rarity, hors d’haleine.

— Twilight ! Twilight, viens vite, c’est… C’est Rainbow Dash !

—

Chaud. Trop chaud. Tout son corps était en feu.  
Rainbow Dash courait dans un monde de douleur, hanté de silhouettes floues et de cris distordus.

— Dash !

Rainbow Dash courait faute de réussir à s’envoler, elle courait alors qu’elle aurait voulu hurler, et la morsure de la neige ne suffisait pas à éteindre le brasier qui la consumait.

— Dash, arrête ! Calme-toi !

La pégase rua lorsqu’on tenta de la retenir, galopa droit vers une congère, trébucha, roula de côté. Les flammes… Les flammes étaient partout. Il fallait fuir et elle ne pouvait s’échapper.  
Elle gémit.

— Dash, on va te ramener à l’hôpital. Tu dois te calmer.  
— Rainbow… S’il te plaît…

Ces voix. Elle les connaissait. Celles de ses amies. Twilight, Fluttershy. Elle devait… Elle…  
Rainbow Dash trembla. Un long frisson parcourut son échine, descendit, remonta, se dispersa en milliers d’aiguilles. Elle brûlait.

Elle devait fuir.  
Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la pégase agita ses ailes et, d’un battement désordonné, parvint à s’élever de quelques centimètres.  
Une poigne de fer la retint par une patte arrière et la ramena fermement au sol.

— Holà jeune fille, reste avec nous.

Rainbow Dash se cabra pour se dégager, mais les efforts qu’elle avait fournis eurent raison de sa volonté.  
Elle s’évanouit.

—

Twilight ruminait de sombres pensées tandis qu’elle suivait Harlock, profitant du chemin que celui-ci ouvrait dans la neige épaisse. L’humain tenait contre lui une Rainbow Dash inconsciente depuis qu’il l’avait empêchée de s’envoler, et ignorait ostensiblement le regard désapprobateur que lui adressait Applejack.  
Les reproches muets de la terrestre lui étaient également destinés, constata Twilight sans qu’elle ne puisse déterminer si Applejack n’appréciait pas le fait qu’Harlock ait été le plus prompt à réagir et qu’il porte Rainbow alors que l’une d’entre elles aurait pu s’en charger, ou si elle désapprouvait la confiance que Twilight accordait à l’humain. Ces deux derniers jours, Applejack avait plusieurs fois évoqué l’idée qu’elles feraient mieux de laisser Harlock se débrouiller seul et que même si elles l’aidaient, elles n’avaient rien à attendre de sa part en retour. Twilight espérait toujours le contraire, mais le comportement d’Harlock (quelque part entre l’arrogance et l’attentisme blasé) mettait l’optimisme de la licorne à rude épreuve. L’humain posait beaucoup de questions, Twilight partageait ses connaissances avec plaisir, et au bilan elle était forcée d’admettre que la réciproque était loin d’être vraie.

Twilight se renfrogna. Et maintenant, Rainbow Dash leur faisait une crise… une crise de quoi, au fait ? Était-ce dû à la fièvre ? À autre chose ? La licorne-médecin lui avait appris que les brûlures cicatrisaient mal. La fièvre retardait-elle la guérison, ou la guérison qui tardait provoquait-elle la fièvre ? Harlock de son côté avait sous-entendu que les flammes qui avaient touché la pégase n’étaient pas ordinaires (une des rares informations qu’il avait daigné partager et qui ne concernait _même pas_ son monde). Le feu du dragon était-il empoisonné ? Existait-il un remède ? Et d’ailleurs, d’où sortait ce dragon ?

— Twilight…

La licorne sursauta. Ils étaient arrivés à l’hôpital de Ponyville sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive. Rainbow Dash, allongée sur un brancard et entourée d’une nuée d’infirmiers, disparaissait déjà à l’intérieur. Et si Twilight se fiait à l’expression d’Applejack, ce n’était pas la première fois que la terrestre l’interpellait.

— Tu es revenue parmi nous, Twi ? se moqua gentiment la ponette orange.  
— Je réfléchissais, se défendit Twilight. Je dois trouver un moyen de guérir Rainbow Dash, mais il faut aussi que je comprenne d’où vient toute cette neige, ou Equestria risque d’être plongée dans un hiver éternel !

Et elle devait également résoudre le problème des dragons.

— Ou bien vous pouvez commencer par m’aider à appeler mon vaisseau, intervint Harlock d’un ton qui parvenait à être plus froid que l’air ambiant.

Twilight pinça les lèvres. Harlock affirmait que lorsqu’il aurait récupéré son vaisseau, il serait en mesure d’apporter une solution à tout. Les dragons, la neige, les brûlures de Dash, tout ça « avec son vaisseau ». Il avait même ajouté « et bien davantage ». C’était tout juste s’il n’avait pas prétendu pouvoir contrôler le soleil mieux que la princesse Celestia. N’importe quoi.  
La technologie humaine était peut-être supérieure à celle d’Equestria, mais cela n’empêchait pas Twilight de faire preuve de sens critique. Qu’Harlock n’aille pas croire qu’elle allait avaler tout ce qu’il racontait pour l’impressionner.

— Arrrh ! Hardi les poneys, vaisseau en perdition ! À l’abordage et pas de quartier !

Twilight fixa Pinkie Pie d’un regard vide. Parfois – souvent –, elle se demandait où se situait la réalité de la ponette rose. Loin d’ici, assurément.

— Yo-ho ! continuait Pinkie. Videz les cales, partageons le butin ! Ce soir, nous trinquerons dans les crânes de nos ennemis !

Harlock haussa un sourcil, sembla sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose, puis reprit finalement son masque impénétrable.

— Euh… Pinkie ?  
— Canons à neige, feu à volonté !

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses amies (et sous le regard imperturbable-mais-tout-de-même-un-peu- ébranlé d’Harlock), la ponette rose plongea sous la couche neigeuse, creusa un tunnel improbable, émergea cinq mètres plus loin et lança une volée de boules de neige qu’elle avait dû confectionner dans l’intervalle. Puis elle bondit en criant « yayayaya ! » et fonça vers les trois jeunes Cutie Mark Crusaders qui, en compagnie de Lydia, avaient curieusement décidé d’ériger un poney de neige au beau milieu de la rue.  
 _Ne cherche pas à comprendre_ , songea Twilight. _Ne cherche pas._

Mieux valait concentrer son attention ailleurs. Sur ce chariot volant qui se frayait péniblement un passage à travers les flocons, par exemple.

Une minute.

_Ce chariot volant ?_

—

— Princesse Celestia !

Quand Twilight lui avait décrit le système politique d’Equestria et la façon dont la princesse Celestia gouvernait son royaume, Harlock s’était vaguement attendu à voir autre chose qu’un poney, mais en fait non. Ou plutôt si : c’était un cheval. Une jument, pour être exact. Une jument blanche de belle taille, tout à fait normale si l’on exceptait les ailes, la corne effilée, la couronne, la longue crinière diaphane et les couvre-sabots ouvragés en or.  
Les poneys s’agenouillèrent (ce qui, dans la neige, donnait des positions assez ridicules). Harlock, après une rapide réflexion, décida qu’un peu de diplomatie serait de bon ton et opta pour une inclinaison de la tête, discrète mais courtoise.

— Princesse Celestia, répéta Twilight. Il ne fallait pas vous déranger, je…  
— Twilight, je crains que tu ne mesures pas la gravité de la situation.

La voix de la jument ailée était douce mais ferme, le reproche était perceptible. Twilight ne s’y trompa d’ailleurs pas.

— Je t’avais donné une formule à étudier, continua Celestia.  
— Je suis désolée, je… j’étais tellement impatiente de l’essayer, je n’ai pas vérifié que j’étais capable de la maîtriser et je… j’ai échoué.

La licorne violette bafouillait, les oreilles basses, la mine défaite.

— L’énergie magique était trop dense, il y a eu un éclair, et…

Harlock tiqua. Un éclair ? C’était donc elle qui avait descendu son spacewolf !

— C’est moi qui suis désolée, coupa Celestia. Je t’ai confié une formule bien trop puissante sans prendre la peine de t’avertir des risques que tu encourais.

La princesse eut un sourire empreint à la fois de tristesse et d’une certaine fierté.

— J’aurais dû me souvenir que ma plus brillante élève ne se contenterait pas d’une étude théorique. … Personne n’a jamais contrôlé les dragons planétaires, Twilight. Pas même moi.

Harlock se demandait s’il était opportun qu’il manifeste sa présence de manière plus insistante (tant qu’à être en face de ce qui servait de leader aux autochtones, autant en profiter pour remettre sur le tapis son problème de radio), s’il était plus correct d’attendre un peu, ou s’il craquait nerveusement tout de suite et qu’il partait trucider des dragons géants dans la forêt pour se sevrer de tous ces poneys bariolés, lorsque Celestia se tourna vers lui.

— Je suis navrée de vous accueillir dans de telles circonstances, voyageur. Les visites d’outre-espace sont rares et j’aurais aimé conférer à votre venue toute l’importance qui lui est due, mais…

… mais les dragons géants, tout ça…  
Celestia les avait même appelés « dragons planétaires », et à moins qu’il ne s’agisse de folklore pittoresque (avec des poneys on ne pouvait présumer de rien), c’était un nom qui impliquait une dimension davantage spatiale qu’un simple problème de xénozoologie.

Et d’ailleurs, avec l’Arcadia…  
 _Parle de ton problème de radio. Maintenant._

— Hem. Si vous m’aidez à trouver une radio pour contacter mon vaisseau, je peux vous apporter en retour toute l’aide dont vous avez besoin pour régler vos soucis de dragons. … Majesté, ajouta Harlock après avoir croisé le regard outré de Twilight.

Princesse ou pas, il réclamerait tout de même à Celestia une radio comme à tous les autres poneys auxquels il avait parlé et ce jusqu’à ce qu’il en obtienne une, non mais oh !

— Les ondes électromagnétiques sont brouillées sur Equestria, répondit la jument ailée avec un calme royal.

Ah.  
D’accord.

Au moins, la réponse était claire (et au moins Celestia semblait-elle plus instruite de l’art de communiquer à distance entre gens civilisés, peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir progresser). Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi le communicateur intégré à sa montre refusait de fonctionner depuis qu’il avait atterri sur cette planète de dingues.

— Dans ce cas, qu’utilisez-vous comme moyen de communication à longue portée ? répliqua-t-il.

Celestia plissa les yeux.

— La magie, répondit-elle. Mais je suppose que ce n’est pas la réponse que vous attendez.  
— Pas lorsqu’on évoque les ondes électromagnétiques dans la même conversation, non…

La princesse parut réfléchir aux différentes options qui s’offraient à elle.

— À condition que votre vaisseau soit en portée optique, je peux envoyer un signal lumineux, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Harlock fit un rapide calcul. En deux jours, l’Arcadia avait largement eu le temps de rejoindre l’orbite de cette foutue planète. C’était donc jouable et certainement plus efficace que laisser Tochiro scanner la surface à sa recherche.

— Ça se tente, répondit-il.  
— Bien.

Sauf que la neige avait amené les nuages (ou l’inverse). Pour espérer établir une connexion optique, il faudrait attendre une éclaircie. Et puis comment Celestia comptait-elle s’y prendre ? Rien à Ponyville n’était susceptible de lui fournir assez d’énergie !  
Celestia le toisa avec hauteur. Harlock se demanda quelle information lui avait échappé.  
Puis il recula inconsciemment lorsque la princesse déploya ses ailes, se dressa vers le ciel, s’illumina d’un halo doré et généra une boule éblouissante à la pointe de sa corne.

Le rayon lumineux transperça les nuages.


	6. Chapitre 5

## Chapitre 5

 

— Scan terminé. Résultat négatif.

Avec un soupir, Tochiro se renversa sur son siège et se massa les tempes. Bon, récapitulons. Il s’était inquiété plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait fait si Harlock avait été seul (le harcèlement paniqué du médecin-chef y était certes pour beaucoup, mais Tochiro devait reconnaître qu’il se faisait lui aussi plus de souci pour Lydia que pour le capitaine), il avait suivi la trace du spacewolf sans trop de problèmes, et il était désormais coincé en orbite autour de cette… planète.  
Tochiro se demanda une fois de plus si ce qu’ils avaient trouvé méritait le nom de planète. C’était trop petit, à l’écart de tout système solaire digne de ce nom, quant aux satellites… L’ingénieur se secoua. Pas le moment pour les questions astronomiques. Pour l’instant, le scanner était inopérant, les fréquences radio du spacewolf et du bracelet-com d’Harlock ne recevaient que de la friture, et les nuages soudés empêchaient toute recherche visuelle.

Oh. Et ils avaient croisé un dragon, deux jours auparavant. Tochiro hésitait encore à considérer la bête comme une hallucination, comme un vaisseau spatial dont le concepteur serait féru de designs encore plus farfelus que l’utilisation de galions du dix-huitième siècle, ou comme un vrai dragon. Il espérait qu’il ne s’agisse pas de la dernière hypothèse et qu’il n’existe pas des hordes de monstres du même gabarit sous la couche nuageuse.

Quoi qu’il en soit, le dragon ne s’était pas attardé dans les parages et s’était éloigné en volant, de toute évidence inconscient du fait qu’une créature normalement constituée n’était pas censée respirer dans le vide de l’espace, jusqu’à parvenir en limite des portées de détection de l’Arcadia. Puis il avait disparu.

— Professeur, regardez !

Le cri arracha Tochiro à ses réflexions. Il se leva d’un bond.

Un trait de lumière émergeait des nuages.

—

— Voilà qui est fait. Si vos amis sont à proximité, j’espère qu’ils sauront interpréter correctement le message.  
— Je leur fais confiance pour ça.

Harlock remercia Celestia d’un signe de tête tout en évitant soigneusement de fixer de manière trop ostensible la corne de la jument ailée. Si les licornes d’Equestria étaient capables de concentrer l’énergie ainsi, alors elles étaient plus dangereuses que ce qu’il avait cru au premier abord.  
En revanche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Twilight avait attaqué le dragon à coup de pommes plutôt qu’avec des éclairs d’énergie, lesquels étaient assez puissants pour dégommer un spacewolf, Harlock était bien placé pour le savoir. Peut-être parce qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas le processus dans sa totalité, comme l’avait laissé entendre Celestia. Ou peut-être les poneys étaient-ils soumis à des règles de chevalerie (de poneyrie ?) les enjoignant à lancer des fruits sur leurs ennemis avant de les combattre. Ou alors tout était irrationnel ici, et les efforts du capitaine pour se raccrocher à des comportements logiques ne contribuaient qu’à le rapprocher davantage de la folie.

— Aha ! Parés pour le pillage, sabre au clair ! Pas de place pour les pleutres, les lâches passeront sur la planche ! Les pirates vaincront !

Harlock ne put retenir un sourire gêné lorsque les regards des poneys passèrent de Pinkie Pie, désormais coiffée d’un bicorne de marine et avec un sabre entre les dents, à l’emblème au crâne et aux tibias entrecroisés sur sa propre tunique.

Ah, oui. Peut-être aurait-il aussi dû préciser certains détails de ses activités dès son arrivée.

—

— Que fait-on, on descend ?  
— Ben, faute de mieux autant aller voir, hein… On ne les trouvera jamais en restant au-dessus des nuages, de toute façon…

—

Applejack fulminait intérieurement. Bon sang, elle était stupide ! Elle aurait dû insister, poser plus de questions, elle aurait dû forcer Harlock à se dévoiler davantage, elle aurait dû faire confiance à son instinct. Au lieu de cela, elle avait fait comme tout Ponyville et s’était contentée d’admirer l’exotisme extra-équestrien des humains.  
Oh, certes, c’était nouveau, c’était fascinant et Applejack ne pouvait nier l’excitation de découvrir que les habitants d’Equestria n’étaient pas seuls dans l’Univers. La ponette terrestre était consciente de participer à un pan crucial de l’histoire de sa planète. L’événement en lui-même resterait dans les mémoires… Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’Harlock était inoffensif. Il ne l’avait jamais été.

— Ce à quoi je m’occupe dans l’espace n’influera pas sur les relations que je pourrai développer avec vous, intervint Harlock avant qu’Applejack ne puisse se lancer dans une tirade enflammée contre l’humain.

Harlock haussa les épaules et fixa Celestia en face.

— À moins que vous ne preniez parti pour mes ennemis, évidemment, termina-t-il.

Celestia resta de marbre, mais Applejack grimaça. De belles paroles, à ceci près qu’Harlock restait trop évasif à son goût sur « ses occupations dans l’espace ». D’autant que la terrestre doutait que l’humain fasse usage de la magie de l’amitié pour vaincre ses ennemis. Non, Applejack penchait plutôt pour des mœurs plus… violentes.

— Telle n’est pas mon intention, répondit Celestia.

Si un vaisseau de pirates de l’espace atterrissait à Ponyville, ne risquait-il pas de détruire l’harmonie d’Equestria ?  
Applejack se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était peut-être encore temps…

— Ah. Je confirme que Tochiro a bien reçu votre message lumineux, annonça soudain Harlock.

Applejack leva la tête. Les nuages bas empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais il y avait un bruit… Comme un sifflement grave… Et le monstre de métal qui apparut tout à coup n’était définitivement pas conçu pour le tourisme.

—

Lorsque l’Arcadia se dégagea des nuages, Harlock laissa libre cours à son soulagement. Enfin. Il allait retrouver son vaisseau, sa passerelle, sa barre, son combat pour la liberté et ses planètes avec des civilisations humanoïdes parce que les poneys, merci bien !  
Mais il n’était pas dit qu’il se comporterait comme un ingrat. Après tout, poneys ou non, ils l’avaient accueilli et ils n’avaient pas tenté de le tuer, de l’emprisonner ou de le livrer pour toucher la prime, ce qui méritait bien une marque de gratitude de sa part.

— Avant que je ne reparte, fit-il, souhaitez-vous que je demande à mon vaisseau d’envoyer deux-trois missiles pour détruire le dragon qui s’est terré quelque part dans votre forêt ?

Celestia écarquilla les yeux, l’air horrifié.

— Non ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Non ? Bordel, ces foutus poneys ne voulaient-ils pas se débarrasser de ce foutu dragon, à la fin ?

— Il est impensable de tuer les dragons planétaires, continua Celestia.

Oh. Et comment comptait-elle procéder pour empêcher le monstre de dévaster le pays ? En lui offrant des cookies ?

— La force des dragons nourrit le cœur d’Equestria, poursuivait la princesse-licorne. Ce sont eux qui fournissent à notre planète chaleur et fertilité. Les dragons planétaires sont le commencement et la fin, la vie et la mort… Sans eux, le froid figera tout. Il est impératif de les capturer et de leur faire réintégrer le cœur.

Sans blague. Ils allaient appâter un dragon géant avec des pommes, le ligoter avec des cordelettes et le cajoler pour qu’il accepte de réintégrer une prison souterraine de laquelle il venait de se libérer après des éons d’enfermement. Sûr que la bestiole allait se monter coopérative.  
Sans oublier que Celestia parlait « des » dragons, ce qui risquait de poser problème à court terme.

— Vous êtes au courant que l’un des deux s’est envolé ? rétorqua Harlock. Il doit être loin, à présent !

Celestia lui répondit d’un demi-sourire ironique.

— Eh bien, monsieur le pirate, vous ne cessez de nous vanter les qualités de votre vaisseau. Vous pouvez certainement nous aider à pister un dragon.

—

Comme ses amies, et comme la princesse Celestia, Twilight resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à elle. Le vaisseau d’Harlock – l’humain l’avait appelé « Arcadia » – était un engin volant plus grand que tout ce que la licorne avait pu voir auparavant. Il était plus haut que le plus haut bâtiment de Ponyville, plus long que le plus long train qui ait jamais circulé sur le réseau ferroviaire d’Equestria, et il semblait voler par magie. Il se maintenait en effet en l’air sans battre des ailes, ni avoir besoin de l’aide d’un ballon comme fonctionnaient les montgolfières et autres dirigeables que Twilight connaissait.  
Passé le moment de stupeur de rigueur, la licorne s’enthousiasma : la technologie humaine serait fascinante à étudier ! Que de découvertes en perspective, et peut-être pourrait-elle en faire profiter tous les poneys !

De son côté, Harlock, bras croisés, foudroyait Celestia du regard.

— Comment ça, « pister un dragon » ? râlait l’humain. Et je suppose que je suis censé vous le ramener en bon état, aussi ? Et le ré-enfermer avec son petit camarade ?  
— Non, ça, je m’en occuperai avec l’aide de ma sœur, répliqua la princesse.

Harlock leva un sourcil sceptique mais n’ajouta rien. Twilight, elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Même si Celestia en avait minimisé l’importance, elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans le désastre planétaire qui frappait Equestria. Elle avait étudié (et mis en pratique) la formule qui était à l’origine de tout… Formule avec laquelle Celestia avait sous-entendu pouvoir « contrôler les dragons ». Bon, d’accord, la princesse solaire avait également admis ne pas y être parvenue elle-même, mais il ne s’agissait que d’un détail. Twilight était persuadée qu’avec plus de temps, de documentation et de persévérance, elle réussirait à maîtriser cette formule. Elle y était presque arrivée la première fois, elle le savait !  
La licorne secoua sa crinière. C’était à elle d’agir pour réparer son erreur. Et d’ailleurs, Harlock venait de soulever le problème : comment allait-il faire pour attraper ce dragon ? Il fallait quelqu’un pour l’aider à le contrôler ! Prise d’une impulsion subite, elle se planta devant l’humain.

— Je vous accompagne, annonça-t-elle.

—

Une fois sous la couche nuageuse, Tochiro étudia la configuration du terrain afin de déterminer le meilleur endroit pour poser l’Arcadia : en sécurité, et au plus près de la source du signal lumineux (son petit doigt lui soufflait qu’Harlock n’était pas étranger au phénomène). Voyons… Le sol était recouvert de neige, balayé de bourrasques de flocons tourbillonnants, le vent trop violent pour envisager un amarrage gravitationnel, il y avait une petite ville, une chaîne montagneuse d’un côté, une immense forêt de l’autre, quelques collines et… oh, tiens. Un dragon au milieu d’une clairière calcinée.  
Tochiro se demanda si un atterrissage était bien prudent dans ces conditions (à vue de nez, le dragon devait atteindre la moitié de la taille de l’Arcadia), puis si Harlock ne s’était pas déjà fait manger (quoi qu’il faisait confiance à son ami pour se rendre le plus indigeste possible). Néanmoins, d’une part le dragon semblait dormir (ou était mort, mais dans tous les cas il ne bougeait pas), et d’autre part Kei s’exclama soudain « j’ai visuel sur le capitaine ! », ce qui rendait _de facto_ caduques les questionnements métaphysiques sur le fait de se poser ou non.

Tochiro avisa donc une surface plane pour atterrir, laquelle se révéla être un lac gelé lorsque l’Arcadia s’y immobilisa dans une gerbe d’éclaboussures et de morceaux de glace pilée. L’ingénieur emprunta ensuite une navette pour parcourir les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient encore d’Harlock.

L’avantage d’être habillé de noir doublé de rouge sur un fond neigeux, c’était que le capitaine pirate était très facile à repérer. Et qu’il se tenait debout au milieu d’un troupeau de… Un troupeau de quoi, d’ailleurs ? C’était bizarre, comme bestioles, songea Tochiro tandis qu’il menait la navette à proximité d’Harlock, qu’il se posait souplement et qu’il sortait à la rencontre de son ami. Ça ressemblait à des chevaux, mais en plus petit et avec des yeux plus grands. Et avec des couleurs impossibles.

— Bienvenue, voyageur de l’espace, lui dit l’un d’entre eux. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez reçu mon message et que vous puissiez ainsi secourir votre compagnon.

Et peut-être que le mot « troupeau » n’était pas approprié, en fin de compte. Tochiro lança un regard interrogatif à Harlock, qui répondit par une moue dépitée.

Okay.

Harlock avait donc été recueilli par des poneys. Colorés. Dans des tons fluos.  
Pourquoi pas, après tout, mais Tochiro sentait que cet « incident » serait la source de taquineries inépuisables au détriment du célèbre pirate. Et que l’intéressé en était douloureusement conscient.

—

En fait, toute cette histoire de premier contact extra-équestrien n’avait finalement que peu d’importance.

— Tu veux faire _quoi_? gronda Applejack en entraînant Twilight à l’écart sans se préoccuper des banalités diplomatiques que Celestia et les humains s’échangeaient.  
— Les accompagner, répéta posément Twilight. Je veux les accompagner. De cette manière, je pourrai aider Harlock à capturer le deuxième dragon.  
— Tu crois ça, Twi ? Moi, j’crois plutôt que ce… ce _pirate_ va se dépêcher de repartir d’où il vient et qu’on ne le reverra jamais.

Applejack lança un regard hostile à l’humain, qui l’ignora. Harlock était très fort pour ignorer les regards hostiles, apparemment.

— … et je crois que si tu pars avec lui, on ne te reverra jamais, termina la terrestre.

La licorne violette lui renvoya une moue butée. Applejack soupira. Elle ne parviendrait pas à raisonner son amie. Elle savait aussi que Twilight était beaucoup trop naïve – même Harlock le lui avait fait remarquer, c’était dire ! L’espace, encore moins que les parties les plus sauvages d’Equestria, n’était pas prêt à adopter les bienfaits de la magie de l’amitié. … Si tant est qu’ils utilisent de la magie dans l’espace, ce dont Applejack doutait après avoir observé les réactions d’Harlock. Twilight aurait besoin d’être soutenue par quelqu’un dont les sabots étaient fermement plantés au sol. Quelqu’un qui n’allait pas non plus reculer devant l’appel de l’aventure. Quelqu’un que l’inconnu n’effrayait pas. C’était tentant, il fallait le reconnaître.

La terrestre redressa la tête.

— Je viens avec toi.

—

Fluttershy écouta avec horreur Twilight et Applejack annoncer leur intention de monter à bord du vaisseau d’Harlock. De son point de vue, l’Arcadia n’était rien de plus qu’un gigantesque dragon de métal, et cela la terrifiait.

— Hum… souffla-t-elle.

Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Non pas que cela la dérange, elle préférait en général ne pas se faire remarquer, mais elle suivait avec attention la conversation de Celestia avec les deux humains (enfin, davantage avec le nouvel arrivant qu’Harlock, d’ailleurs), et bien qu’elle n’y comprenne pas grand-chose elle s’était aperçue que nul n’avait encore évoqué le plus important.

— … un vaisseau planétaire dragon-propulsé ! s’enthousiasmait l’humain qu’Harlock avait présenté sous le nom de « Tochiro ». Tu imagines ça, Harlock ?  
— Je ne préfère pas, non… J’essaie de m’accrocher à l’idée que ce monde possède un peu de cohérence, vois-tu.  
— Fais comme tu veux, moi je pense que retrouver ce dragon et comprendre comment fonctionne la synergie avec cette planète sera une formidable aventure scientifique !

L’expression d’Harlock était éloquente quant à son opinion sur cette « formidable aventure », mais Tochiro semblait de son côté ravi de les aider. Et puis cet humain-là était beaucoup plus petit qu’Harlock et à peine plus grand qu’un poney, ce qui, sans compter que cela épargnerait à Fluttershy un torticolis, était bien plus rassurant.

— Hum… répéta la pégase jaune. Excusez-moi ? Monsieur Tochiro ?

Elle se recroquevilla instinctivement lorsque les regards se posèrent sur elle, fut sur le point de reculer en bredouillant des excuses pour son impolitesse, puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour prendre la parole, prit une grande inspiration et s’efforça d’articuler assez fort pour être entendue.

— Rainbow Dash est gravement blessée. Vous pouvez peut-être nous aider à la soigner avec votre vaisseau ?  
— Vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper vous-mêmes ? grogna Harlock.

Il semblait oublier un peu vite qu’il avait fanfaronné au sujet des performances de son vaisseau tout le temps qu’il était resté à Ponyville à l’attendre, mais Fluttershy préféra se dire qu’il se souciait du bien-être de Rainbow Dash et ne voulait pas la déplacer, plutôt que de penser qu’il se fichait pas mal qu’elle souffre ou non.

Elle s’entêta.

— S’il vous plaît ?  
— Euh… Si vous avez un hôpital mieux équipé, on peut vous aider à la transporter malgré la tempête, répondit Tochiro avant qu’Harlock puisse ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

La princesse Celestia secoua la tête.

— Le feu originel ne peut être éteint. Il continuera de brûler et de détruire, et mes connaissances ne sont pas suffisantes pour le stopper.

L’alicorne fixa tristement Fluttershy et ses amies, lesquelles avaient cessé leurs propres conversations pour lancer des regards effarés à la princesse.

— Je suis désolée. Je peux en atténuer les effets, mais j’ignore comment le soigner.

Fluttershy renifla. Avec effort, elle retint ses larmes. Il restait le vaisseau des humains, non ?  
Tochiro lui fit un vague sourire.

— On peut peut-être tenter la stase et aller consulter un spécialiste sur une des planètes centrales, déclara-t-il prudemment. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Harlock ?  
— J’en pense rien, j’ai dit, répondit l’intéressé, les bras croisés et la mine fermée. … Mais fais à ta guise. Ce qui m’importe, c’est de décoller d’ici le plus vite possible. Avec ou sans poneys à bord.

Tout espoir n’était donc pas perdu, songea Fluttershy.


	7. Chapitre 6

## Chapitre 6

 

Le Metal Bloody Saloon était ce que l’on pouvait appeler « un bar errant ». Son barman et propriétaire avait pris l’habitude de déménager au gré de ses envies, après quelques semaines, quelques mois, parfois quelques années (mais rarement). Il s’installait où le hasard le portait : à bord d’une station orbitale, dans une colonie pionnière aux confins des territoires explorés, sur un satellite terraformé, au sein d’une ville à la pointe du développement technologique… Cette mobilité incessante aurait pu être fatale aux affaires, mais le processus, bien rodé, durait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la réputation du lieu le précède et lui assure un minimum de clients fidèles. Des voyageurs eux aussi, en général.

— Brandy. Dans un grand verre.  
— Dans _un grand verre_ , gamin ? Pourquoi pas avec une paille et un petit parasol décoratif ? Tu penses être en train de commander quoi, un milk-shake ?

Un nombre très restreint de ces clients étaient d’ailleurs tellement fidèles que le barman ne les faisait plus payer depuis belle lurette, mais cela restait tout à fait anecdotique.

— M’appelle pas gamin, Bob.

En réalité, le barman ne nommait pas vraiment Bob : il était Octodian et son patronyme était une éructation imprononçable en standard, même pour lui. Toutefois, il ne s’offusquait pas de ce qualificatif, au contraire du gamin qui venait de s’asseoir sur un tabouret face au comptoir.  
Le capitaine Harlock _détestait_ qu’on le traite de gamin. Ça lui rappelait probablement que, malgré tous ses efforts pour se vieillir, il était un poil trop jeune pour commander un vaisseau comme l’Arcadia. Et toutes les dénégations n’y changeraient rien, le barman faisait partie des rares privilégiés encore vivants à avoir connu le capitaine pirate au berceau (ou presque), et donc à être au courant de son âge.

— À tes ordres, gamin, répondit le barman. Mais tu n’auras pas « un grand verre ». À cette heure-ci, tout ce que tu auras droit c’est un demi-verre, et je trouve que c’est encore trop.  
— Mff. Étonne-toi que tes clients désertent ton bar si tu ne leur sers pas ce qu’ils veulent, grommela Harlock en retour.  
— Ah ! Tu dis ça mais tu reviens toujours, mmh ?

Harlock lui renvoya un sourire complice. Quoi que ce foutu pirate puisse prétendre, le barman était certain qu’il appréciait se faire remettre à sa place ainsi, de temps à autre… comme s’il n’était qu’un gamin normal.

— Je reviens parce que c’est gratuit, rétorqua Harlock, moqueur.

Certes, mais jamais « seulement » pour cette raison, songea le barman. D’autant plus que le Metal s’était implanté bien loin des zones de chasse habituelles de l’Arcadia, cette fois-ci.  
Il s’apprêtait à demander des précisions lorsqu’une créature orange coiffée d’un chapeau bondit sur le tabouret voisin d’Harlock.

— J’prendrai la même chose que lui, m’sieur, réclama-t-elle.

Une longue fréquentation des humains avait appris au barman à connaître leur bestiaire. Il n’eut donc aucun mal à identifier le nouvel arrivant.

C’était un poney.

—

Applejack avait décrété qu’elle ne quitterait pas Harlock des yeux tant qu’il n’aurait pas honoré ses engagements. Cela impliquait donc de le suivre partout – enfin, pas partout, la terrestre n’avait pas encore osé entrer à l’intérieur des quartiers personnels de l’humain, mais en tout cas partout dès lors qu’il sortait de chez lui, et y compris lorsqu’il sortait de l’Arcadia.  
Cela impliquait aussi d’ignorer les allusions plus ou moins subtiles d’Harlock quant à la dangerosité de « l’extérieur » et au fait que la présence d’un poney y était contre-indiquée. Pour le peu qu’elle en avait vu, Applejack n’était pas loin d’être du même avis, mais elle s’était jurée de ne pas faire plaisir au capitaine pirate en lui avouant.

N’empêche, l’univers extra-équestrien était… déroutant, songea Applejack qui aurait préféré que ses amies l’aient accompagnée. Mais Twilight ne décollait plus de ces sortes de panneaux lumineux depuis qu’elle avait découvert qu’ils pouvaient afficher plus de livres qu’elle n’en avait jamais rêvé, Rarity avait prétexté qu’il y avait beaucoup trop de crasse dehors, Fluttershy veillait sur Rainbow Dash et Pinkie… Pinkie était Pinkie, mais même la ponette rose avait refusé de s’aventurer hors de l’Arcadia.

Applejack avait été près de renoncer, puis elle avait décidé qu’elle était tout à fait capable d’exister sans ses amies. Pour une fois, elle occuperait le devant de la scène ! Et elle en profiterait pour prouver à Harlock et à tous les humains qu’elle rencontrerait la valeur des poneys d’Equestria !

— Nope. Tu n’auras pas de brandy, fillette. C’est un alcool trop corrosif pour toi.

Bien sûr, cela présupposait que tous les non-poneys qu’elle rencontrerait soient des humains, et à vrai dire elle se demandait si celui qui venait de la traiter de fillette en était un, en fin de compte : il possédait plus de bras que les autres. Beaucoup plus.

— Eh, j’suis plus une petite pouliche encore dans les jupes de sa mère ! protesta-t-elle.

La terrestre adopta une pose nonchalante sur son tabouret. Rarity aurait peut-être été offusquée par la « ruralité » du lieu, mais de son côté elle n’allait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Ce n’était qu’un simple saloon, après tout.

— J’ai une sacrée descente lorsqu’on tire le cidre, au ranch, continua-t-elle d’un air bravache.

En face d’elle, le barman-qui-n’était-peut-être-pas-un-humain haussa un sourcil.

— Du cidre, hein ? C’est bien ce que je disais, alors… Pas de brandy.  
— Mais…  
— Bah, tu peux bien lui en donner un fond, Bob, si elle veut goûter ! intervint Harlock avec un demi-sourire moqueur.  
— Je ne cautionne pas cette incitation à l’alcoolisme, rétorqua le barman. Surtout lorsque ça ressemble à un piège grossier envers un innocent… euh, poney, c’est ça ?  
— C’est ça, acquiesça l’intéressée. J’m’appelle Applejack !  
— Et je ne la force pas à boire, précisa Harlock en portant son propre verre à ses lèvres. Je ne la force même pas à me suivre, d’ailleurs.  
— Soit dit en passant, je suis tout de même curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es suivi par un poney, gamin.  
—  _Des_ poneys. M’appelle pas gamin.

Applejack les laissa poursuivre tous les deux sur cette lancée (« oui, je sais qu’il n’y a qu’un seul poney ici, mais il en reste plein sur l’Arcadia et est-ce qu’on peut cesser de parler de poneys, Bob ? »), et s’intéressa au verre que le barman avait finalement consenti à poser devant elle.

Bon, premier constat, ça allait nécessiter plus de délicatesse pour le soulever entre ses sabots que pour saisir une chope à cidre (et ça lui rappelait davantage l’ambiance des _salons_ de Canterlot que d’un vrai saloon). Néanmoins… La terrestre se pencha pour en renifler le contenu. Nom d’un dragon, ce truc avait la même odeur que le produit dont Granny Smith se servait pour désinfecter la grange ! Comment Harlock réussissait-il à _boire_ ça ?

Lorsqu’elle se tourna vers l’humain pour lui poser la question, celui-ci tomba de son tabouret avec fracas.

—

Il avait chaud.

Harlock se demanda un instant s’il devait faire remarquer à Bob que les radiateurs de son bar étaient mal réglés, puis il se dit qu’il était peut-être préférable de ne pas se focaliser sur des détails. Il était venu ici dans un but bien précis, et plus vite il aurait accompli sa mission, plus vite il pourrait ramener tous ces poneys chez eux.

Le capitaine retint une grimace. Sa nuque était raide, douloureuse d’un torticolis particulièrement vicieux, et globalement tout son corps était perclus de courbatures. Il avait l’impression désagréable d’avoir couru un double marathon, et à moins qu’il n’ait souffert de crises de somnambulisme ces derniers jours, il était à peu près certain que ce n’avait pas été le cas. D’autant qu’il voyait mal comment il aurait pu courir un marathon sur l’Arcadia sans que personne ne le remarque, mais bref.

Harlock fit jouer sans y penser les articulations de son bras gauche. L’intérieur de son avant-bras et le creux de son épaule étaient encore parsemés des petites brûlures qu’il avait récoltées en rattrapant Rainbow Dash à la suite de sa confrontation avec le dragon géant numéro un. Il n’avait pas songé à le mentionner au doc car les blessures étaient superficielles, mais les plaies cicatrisaient mal.  
Harlock fronça les sourcils. Qu’avait dit Celestia à propos de ce « feu originel », déjà ? Les paroles de la princesse-licorne résonnaient comme un écho lointain dans un brouillard ouaté. Peut-être devrait-il consulter le doc une fois qu’il serait rentré sur l’Arcadia, décida-t-il. Il grogna. Se rendre à l’infirmerie à cause d’une minuscule brûlure ? Pff. Maudits poneys.  
…  
En attendant, il pouvait toujours noyer sa mauvaise humeur dans du brandy, pensa-t-il tout en avalant une généreuse gorgée de sa boisson.  
Il sentit la chaleur familière de l’alcool descendre le long de son œsophage, puis il nota un problème : d’ordinaire, la chaleur familière de l’alcool ne descendait pas jusqu’à ses jambes. Elle ne se diffusait pas non plus dans ses doigts, d’ailleurs. Et elle ne lui oppressait pas la poitrine ainsi.

Sa tête tournait. Ce n’était pas normal non plus. Du moins, pas si vite. Il n’avait pas encore assez bu pour obtenir cet effet secondaire-là.

Harlock cligna rapidement des yeux. Bon, ne nous affolons pas. Probablement un petit malaise passager, la fatigue, le manque de nourriture ou le stress de côtoyer des poneys. Même si son cœur battait un peu trop vite pour que ce soit rassurant, que son sang se pressait à ses tempes et que sa tête semblait sur le point d’exploser.

Oh. Et il avait soudain du mal à respirer, aussi.

Face à cette situation et après une lutte aussi brève que vaine, Harlock s’aperçut qu’il n’avait pas tellement le choix : il s’évanouit.

—

Le barman échangea un regard interloqué avec le poney lorsqu’Harlock disparut de son champ de vision sans crier gare.

— Eh ben ? Reste avec nous, gamin !

Voilà que le plus célèbre des capitaines pirates ne supportait plus un petit verre de brandy d’Andromède ! Tout foutait le camp, décidément.  
Le barman fit le tour de son comptoir. Il était très attaché à maintenir le Metal Bloody Saloon en ordre en toutes circonstances, et il était donc hors de question qu’il laisse un pirate ramasser la poussière sur son parquet.

Et puis il se faisait du souci, aussi. Habituellement, le gamin ne perdait jamais connaissance sans une bonne raison, laquelle impliquait la plupart du temps une blessure mortelle à court terme.

— Avec tout ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu me rendre visite, grommela-t-il en soulevant Harlock avec trois de ses bras.

Le gamin était léger comme une plume. Ça, c’était normal, il avait toujours été maigre pour sa taille ; en revanche, il était trempé de sueur et ça, ça l’était beaucoup moins. Et il était agité de spasmes, ce qui était de mauvais augure quant à l’évolution future de son état de santé.

— Euh, peut-être qu’il était venu vous demander de l’aide, m’sieur, avança le poney d’une voix hésitante.

Elle avait l’air impressionnée, mais tout le monde était impressionné par les Octodians, en général. Bob agita une main.

— Ça, c’est sûr qu’il va avoir besoin d’aide ! Tu savais qu’il était blessé, fillette ?  
— Applejack, corrigea distraitement le poney. … Non, c’est une de mes amies qui a été blessée, continua-t-elle. On est venues avec elle sur l’Arcadia parce qu’on pensait que les humains pourraient la soigner.

Elle fronça le nez tandis qu’elle réfléchissait.

— Harlock a dû être touché par le feu originel lorsqu’il a secouru Rainbow Dash, termina-t-elle.  
— Possible, admit le barman tout en se demandant si « Rainbow Dash » désignait un autre poney.

En tout cas, « feu » signifiait « brûlure » et « brûlure » révélait au barman pourquoi ce foutu pirate s’était déplacé jusqu’à une planète trop policée et réglementée pour un pirate qui se respecte : Canisco, la planète sur laquelle le Metal Bloody Saloon s’était installé, possédait un hôpital de renommée galactique, en particulier pour sa section « brûlures de guerre ».

L’Octodian posa Harlock sur un canapé défoncé, dans son arrière-boutique. Le gamin n’avait pas repris conscience, avait adopté une teinte grisâtre, il marmonnait des syllabes inintelligibles et le simple fait de lui ôter sa tunique confirma au barman que « brûlures » était le bon diagnostic.

— Je m’occupe de prévenir l’Arcadia, fillette, fit-il. Je pense que ta copine et lui ont gagné un séjour à l’hôpital du coin.

Même si de toute évidence, Harlock n’avait pas jugé bon de considérer l’éventualité que lui aussi pourrait avoir besoin de soins… Le barman soupira. Ce gamin avait une fâcheuse tendance à se croire invincible. Il avait toujours été chanceux, jusqu’à présent, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

—

Elle était seule sur une planète inconnue, au milieu d’extra-équestriens inconnus qui se délectaient de boissons corrosives inconnues. C’était à la fois terrifiant et terriblement excitant.  
Applejack déglutit. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Harlock, mais au moins était-elle à peu près sûre qu’il retournerait à bord de l’Arcadia une fois ses affaires terminées… à condition qu’il ne calanche pas entre-temps, évidemment. À présent, elle était forcée de remettre son sort entre les multiples mains de ce barman, trop grand, trop gros et trop moche pour qu’elle puisse être pleinement rassurée.

Toutefois, le barman semblait se faire autant de souci pour Harlock qu’elle ne s’en faisait pour Rainbow Dash, donc il devait éprouver au moins un minimum de sentiments équins civilisés.

— Vous croyez qu’on va pouvoir les soigner, m’sieur ?  
— J’espère bien, fillette, j’espère bien…  
— Applejack, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

Celestia avait avoué son impuissance. Les extra-équestriens étaient-ils meilleurs ? Elle l’espérait elle aussi, bien que la logique lui dicte de garder la tête froide et de ne pas croire n’importe quoi à l’aveuglette. Ses amies et elle ne pouvaient avoir entrepris ce voyage pour rien.

—

— Kei Yuki. … Il a _quoi_?

Tochiro observa avec détachement Kei insulter son interlocuteur à la radio. Interlocuteur qui n’était pas Harlock, mais a priori plutôt Bob, le barman du Metal Bloody Saloon. Tochiro retint un sourire. Il n’y avait pas de quoi rire en vérité, au vu des nouvelles que la jeune femme transmettait au fur et à mesure qu’elle les recevait, mais l’ingénieur était tout de même amusé de la réaction de Kei. Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir, depuis le temps… Rien de ce à quoi participait Harlock ne se déroulait comme initialement planifié, et ça n’avait pas dérogé à la règle cette fois-ci non plus. Le capitaine de l’Arcadia était un aimant à ennuis à un point tel que les statistiques s’affolaient lorsque l’on se penchait sur la question.

Tochiro se rapprocha de la console radio. Même si sa vision de la réalité était probablement faussée par son propre ressenti, il avait l’impression de passer ses journées à rattraper les catastrophes que son ami déclenchait.  
L’ingénieur plissa le front. À la radio, le ton de la voix de Bob laissait transparaître son angoisse, ce qui n’était pas bon signe : d’ordinaire, l’Octodian adoptait plutôt le genre « j’ai déjà vu ça, pas de panique ». Mais si Harlock avait bien été brûlé avec la même matière que le poney qu’ils maintenaient péniblement en stase à l’infirmerie, il y avait de quoi commencer à paniquer, en effet.

— On va vous le laisser, transmit-il à Bob.  
— Mais… On ne peut pas l’abandonner en bas ! s’exclama Kei. C’est le capitaine !  
— On ne possède pas le matériel qu’il faut à bord pour le soigner, rétorqua Tochiro. C’est pour ça qu’on est venu ici.

Kei lui adressa un regard effaré, auquel il répondit d’une mimique désolée. Oui, tout à fait, il envisageait « d’abandonner le capitaine en bas ». Et puis bon, ce n’était pas vraiment « l’abandonner » mais plutôt « le confier à une personne digne de confiance ». Même si c’était Harlock qui faisait confiance à l’Octodian au départ, pas lui…

— Tu vois une autre solution ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
— Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul ! S’il est trop faible pour se défendre, il pourrait se faire enlever, se faire emprisonner, se faire torturer, se faire tuer… Je descends le rejoindre !  
— De toute façon il faut envoyer une navette pour le poney, là… Rainbow Dash. Tu n’as qu’à prendre la place du pilote.

« D’une pierre deux coups », songea-t-il. Ça lui éviterait de descendre sur cette fichue planète lui-même et ça permettrait de rasséréner Kei. Sans compter que, en procédant de la sorte, il n’aurait pas non plus à détacher un des pilotes de l’équipage pour cette mission. C’était peut-être cynique, mais pour chasser le dragon il avait davantage besoin de pilotes que des compétences de navigatrice de la jeune femme, encore trop peu expérimentée pour lui être d’une grande utilité en passerelle.

Kei le fixa quelques secondes, comme si elle peinait à assimiler sa suggestion.

— Tu es… d’accord pour que j’y aille ? s’étonna-t-elle. Toute seule ?  
— Il y a déjà Bob, sur place. Ce type vaut toutes les escortes.

Et moins ils seraient nombreux là-bas, plus ils avaient de chances de passer inaperçus. D’autant que la difficulté de l’opération venait de grimper en flèche… Tochiro pinça les lèvres. Planifier de s’introduire dans un hôpital pour y faire soigner un poney était déjà ardu. Y faire entrer le pirate le plus recherché de la galaxie et espérer qu’il y reste incognito relevait du défi impossible.

Harlock lui avait vanté le barman du Metal Bloody Saloon comme n’étant jamais à court de ressources, même dans les situations les plus invraisemblables.

Il ne restait qu’à prier que cet Octodian soit à la hauteur de sa réputation.


	8. Chapitre 7

## Chapitre 7

 

Fluttershy hésitait entre se rouler en boule par terre, courir en rond en hurlant, ou fermer les yeux très fort en souhaitant se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar. Quoi que non, elle n’allait pas hurler, elle risquait de déranger.

— Ça va, derrière ?

La pégase jaune hocha imperceptiblement la tête bien que cela n’aille pas du tout, mais de toute façon l’humaine qui avait posé la question ne s’était pas retournée et ne semblait d’ailleurs pas attendre la moindre réponse.

— On sera posés dans quelques minutes ! continua l’humaine.

Kei Yuki, se répéta Fluttershy. L’humaine se nommait Kei Yuki. Elle était assise à l’avant d’un engin volant un peu plus petit qu’un wagon de train et qui, pour l’heure, plongeait à toute vitesse vers le sol. Fluttershy frissonna tandis que des nuages défilaient par les fenêtres. Pouvait-on conduire une machine volante de la même manière qu’une locomotive, à l’aide de manettes et de boutons ? se demanda la pégase. N’y avait-il pas besoin de bois, ou de charbon, pour fournir de la vapeur au moteur ? Et, surtout, était-il normal qu’ils soient si _rapides_?  
Fluttershy se retint pour ne pas gémir. Ce n’était pas le moment pour elle de se montrer faible.

— Tu entends, Rainbow ? souffla-t-elle. Tu seras bientôt guérie !

Toujours inconsciente et enfermée dans un caisson cylindrique que les humains avaient appelé « stase », son amie n’avait aucune chance de lui répondre, mais Fluttershy se persuadait qu’elle l’entendait malgré tout. La pégase jaune avait passé tout le voyage auprès de Rainbow Dash, à la réconforter, à surveiller sa température, et à harceler le docteur au moindre soupçon. Lorsqu’il avait été question de transférer la blessée vers un hôpital mieux équipé, Fluttershy n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la suivre. À présent, elle était transie de peur, mais jamais elle n’aurait regretté son choix : _elle_ avait peur, mais elle ne laisserait jamais Rainbow se réveiller seule dans un environnement hostile, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Si pour cela il lui fallait affronter le monde humain, alors elle le ferait.

Et puis Applejack se trouvait déjà là-bas. Fluttershy faisait confiance à la terrestre pour faire face à la situation avec assez de courage pour deux.

—

Kei Yuki posa la navette dans une zone industrielle désaffectée, et parqua son appareil dans un entrepôt abandonné. Bob l’y attendait. Seul.

— Applejack n’est pas là ? demanda Fluttershy dans un murmure.  
— Nope, elle est restée au Metal pour surveiller Harlock, répondit l’Octodian. Et aussi parce que ta copine et toi, vous n’êtes pas très discrètes… C’est toi, Rainbow Dash ?  
— Moi, c’est Fluttershy, corrigea l’intéressée.  
— Nom de _Xch’rhch_ , combien de poneys avez-vous ramassé sur l’Arcadia, au final ?  
— Six, intervint Kei. Plus un bébé dragon.  
— Un… Oh, peu importe. Il est où, votre poney blessé ?  
— En stase. Vous m’aidez pour le sortir de la navette ?

En définitive, Bob se débrouilla seul pour déplacer le caisson de stase (c’était un Octodian, après tout), et le charger dans le coffre d’une aéro-camionnette déglinguée. Fluttershy et elle se tassèrent ensuite tant bien que mal sur la banquette tandis que Bob prenait le volant.

Kei resta silencieuse durant les premières minutes de trajet, mais ne put finalement retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Et comment va Harlock ?

L’Octodian lui lança un regard sombre.

— Mal, grogna-t-il. Il a trop de fièvre. Si sa température ne baisse pas rapidement, il va y rester.

Kei ferma les yeux. Ses pires craintes se réalisaient. Le capitaine était gravement blessé et ils ne disposaient que de peu de temps pour réagir. Si seulement Harlock avait signalé son état plus tôt, au lieu d’attendre d’être au seuil de la mort ! pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. Peut-être auraient-ils pu le placer en stase, comme Rainbow Dash ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres.

— Vous avez un plan, pour l’hôpital ?  
— J’ai contacté un médecin fiable répondit l’Octodian. Il se charge de rassembler une équipe digne de confiance, mais le principal problème, ça va être d’utiliser les installations de l’hôpital sans se faire remarquer.  
— Et vous pensez que c’est possible ?

Bob agita une main et se fendit d’une grimace dubitative.

— S’il n’y avait eu que le poney, j’aurais dit oui. Mais avec le gamin… Ça va être un coup de poker, je le crains.

—

Dans l’arrière-boutique du Metal Bloody Saloon, Applejack avait trouvé un linge à peu près propre, l’avait humidifié d’eau froide, et l’utilisait pour tamponner le front du capitaine pirate. Quelle que soit la méfiance qu’elle éprouvait envers l’humain, il était beaucoup trop chaud pour ne pas s’inquiéter. Et puis… après tout, c’était parce qu’il avait secouru Rainbow Dash qu’il se retrouvait à présent dans cet état, donc peut-être pouvait-elle mettre ses propres doutes de côté.  
En revanche, pourquoi Harlock n’en avait-il rien dit, ni lorsqu’il était encore à Ponyville, ni même quand il était revenu à bord de son vaisseau ? Trop fier pour avouer avoir été blessé, hmm ?… La terrestre eut un demi-sourire. Okay, ça, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle-même rechignait souvent à admettre ses faiblesses, et elle connaissait bien la signification du mot « entêtement ».

— Applejack !

La ponette orange redressa la tête à l’appel de son nom. Fluttershy venait d’entrer dans la pièce, immédiatement suivie du barman. Celui-ci ne s’embarrassa pas de fioritures et souleva Harlock comme un vulgaire paquet.

— Allez, hop ! Direction l’hôpital ! Amène-toi, fillette !  
— Applejack, corrigea-t-elle.

C’était ennuyant, cette manie qu’avait l’extra-équestrien de toujours l’appeler fillette, grogna-t-elle _in petto_. Elle n’était pas une fillette !

Ils s’entassèrent tous dans un engin hors d’âge dans lequel se trouvaient déjà Kei Yuki, la navigatrice de l’Arcadia, ainsi que le caisson contenant Rainbow Dash. Durant le trajet, Fluttershy ne détacha pas son regard de Rainbow Dash, Kei Yuki ne détacha pas le sien d’Harlock, et Applejack s’efforça de surveiller à la fois la conduite du barman et le paysage extérieur.  
Il y avait des tas de véhicules identiques à celui-ci, dehors. Plus brillants, plus colorés, plus gros ou plus petits, aucun d’entre eux n’était tracté, ni ne dégageait de vapeur. Il y avait une foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs, qui entrait et sortait de bâtiments immenses, qui s’engouffrait dans des souterrains, il y avait des gratte-ciels plus hauts que ceux qu’elle avait vus à Manehattan, des panneaux d’affichage colorés partout, des images animées… C’était une vision étourdissante, incompréhensible, un tourbillon de vie, de bruit, hypnotisant et repoussant à la fois.

— Terminus ! annonça soudain le barman. Attendez-moi là !

Applejack se tordit le cou pour tenter d’avoir une vision d’ensemble du lieu, sans grand succès. Pour ce qu’elle distinguait, ils avaient stoppé dans une ruelle plus calme, à l’arrière d’un bâtiment gris et terne flanqué de hautes fenêtres, trop gros pour qu’elle puisse en définir précisément la taille.

Le barman avait disparu par une petite porte isolée, et reparut bientôt accompagné de brancardiers et d’un humain en blouse blanche – un médecin, déduisit-elle.  
Sans perdre de temps, le médecin examina Harlock, jeta un coup d’œil sur les lumières clignotantes du caisson, puis fit un geste aux brancardiers qui entraînèrent les deux blessés à l’intérieur.

— Nope, toi tu restes ici, poussin, ordonna le barman alors que Fluttershy faisait mine de les suivre.

Applejack ne s’intéressa ni aux timides protestations de Fluttershy, ni à celles, plus véhémentes, de Kei, lorsque toutes deux durent admettre qu’elles ne pourraient accompagner les blessés.

— Vous – nous – sommes beaucoup trop voyants, se justifiait le barman. C’est un hôpital de guerre illumidas ! La dernière chose qu’on souhaite tant que le gamin est là-dedans, c’est d’attirer l’attention sur nous, non ?

La terrestre ignorait ce que voulait dire « illumidas », mais elle abondait dans le même sens. Harlock était un capitaine pirate, pas vrai ? C’était évident qu’il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer !

— Et tu ne m’apitoieras pas avec tes grands yeux tristes, poussin. N’insiste pas !

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : elle préférait encore être appelée « fillette » que « poussin ».

—

Bob grommelait tout seul tandis qu’il manœuvrait son aéro-camionnette pour se garer à un meilleur endroit. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’emmener ces trois femelles avec lui ? Il aurait mieux fait de les laisser au Metal !

— … et _comment_ saura-t-on qu’ils sont hors de danger ? lui reprochait Kei.  
— Parce que mon contact dans cet hôpital viendra nous avertir _ici_ , répéta Bob (pour la quatrième fois). Ce sera plus discret que de vous laisser _entrer_.

Bordel ! Lui aussi, il était inquiet ! Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour faire n’importe quoi !

—

— Deux croiseurs lourds, huit destroyers et trente escorteurs. Sans compter l’escorte du ravitailleur.  
— Merde.  
— Je ne pense pas qu’ils nous aient vus, monsieur.

Sur la passerelle de l’Arcadia, Tochiro tournait nerveusement en rond. Il était partagé entre l’envie de ne pas bouger de l’orbite pour être en mesure de récupérer Harlock et Kei sans délai en cas de besoin, et celle d’aller observer d’un peu plus loin cette maudite flotte illumidas qui venait d’apparaître.

— Je ne pense pas non plus. Mais si on partage l’orbite avec eux trop longtemps, ils vont finir par détecter nos traînées ioniques.

L’ingénieur faisait confiance à son bouclier de camouflage pour échapper aux yeux et aux radars ennemis. Néanmoins, tout son génie ne lui avait pas permis de construire un vaisseau totalement indécelable : les réacteurs de l’Arcadia, comme tous les réacteurs spatiaux, laissaient derrière eux des traces bien spécifiques – une signature imparable pour qui savait chercher. Le signal émis était minime, mais augmentait proportionnellement au temps passé au même endroit. Les Illumidas ne les repéreraient peut-être pas tout de suite, mais s’ils restaient en orbite de Canisco, les rejets de carburant de l’Arcadia trahiraient fatalement leur présence.

La mort dans l’âme, Tochiro programma une route d’éloignement.

—

— Il y a des tas d’humains qui courent, là-bas.

Collée à la vitre, Applejack tentait de distinguer ce qui se passait à l’autre bout de la rue. De nombreux engins s’y étaient arrêtés, semblait-il, et des silhouettes pressées en sortaient.

— C’est pas des humains, ça, fillette. C’est… Oh, putain.  
— Quoi ? C’est quoi ? insista Applejack.

Pour toute réponse, le barman fit démarrer son véhicule avant de s’engager en marche arrière dans la direction opposée à ces… _bipèdes non-humains_ (qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des humains quand même). Applejack se demanda comment tous ces extra-équestriens réussissaient à se différencier entre eux, puis se souvint qu’elle et ses amies étaient toujours désignées en bloc par « les poneys ». Les bipèdes qu’elle croisait devaient probablement avoir autant de mal à distinguer un terrestre ou un pégase d’une licorne qu’elle en avait à reconnaître un humain d’un Octodian ou d’un…

— Illumidas, l’informa le barman.  
—  _Illumidas_? répéta Kei d’un air effaré. Bob, on ne peut pas partir ! Il faut qu’on récupère Harlock !  
— On viendra récupérer Harlock quand il sera _soigné_ , rétorqua Bob après avoir effectué un demi-tour digne d’une cascade de rodéo et avant de repartir dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Et dans tous les cas, on ne pourra pas le _récupérer_ si on se fait _prendre_  !

Applejack leva un sourcil.

— Je comprends que ce sont des ennemis ?  
— Correct, fillette.  
— Applejack.

Enfin, plutôt des ennemis d’Harlock, non ? Fluttershy et elle n’avaient normalement rien à craindre. Et Rainbow Dash non plus. Normalement.

Applejack déglutit.

—

— J’y suis, Spike !  
— Hein ? Où ça ?

Twilight offrit un sourire resplendissant au petit dragon.

— La formule ! Je sais où je me suis trompée la dernière fois !

La licorne reposa triomphalement son livre. Elle avait bien fait d’emporter quelques ouvrages de sa bibliothèque sur l’Arcadia. Les « ordinateurs » contenaient certes une quantité astronomique de données, mais ils ne valaient rien en magie.

— Je vais pouvoir faire un nouvel essai !

En face d’elle, Spike grimaça.

— Tu ne devrais pas prévenir les humains, avant ? On est sur leur vaisseau, après tout…

Twilight fit un signe de dénégation. C’était à elle, et à elle seule, de réparer son erreur. Depuis qu’elle avait décidé d’accompagner Harlock, elle avait redoublé d’efforts pour décortiquer la formule et en comprendre les mécanismes. Sa ténacité avait fini par payer : la structure magique mise en place était complexe, mais une fois qu’elle eut percé les subtilités de sa construction, son séquençage en sous-étapes plus simples fut aisé à réaliser.

Twilight se plaça au centre de la pièce qu’elle s’était appropriée pour ses études. Elle ne comptait pas reproduire la totalité de la formule ici : seule une infime partie l’intéressait. Ironiquement, il s’agissait de la partie qu’elle avait déjà mise en œuvre lors de son premier et désastreux essai, à Ponyville… Un appel.

La licorne violette se concentra. Elle avait soigneusement extrait le schéma psychique qu’elle allait générer pour qu’il ne concerne qu’un seul des deux dragons. Un appel, puis la formule de contrôle, puis ils retourneraient sur Equestria et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Il n’y avait aucune raison de craindre un problème.

La corne de Twilight étincela.

—

— Nom de… Putain de bordel de merde !

Tochiro sursauta lorsque le surveillant à la console machine donna un coup de poing rageur sur ses instruments. Oh, ça, ce n’était pas bon signe…

— Au rapport ! ordonna-t-il tout en résistant à l’envie de courir à la console pour constater le problème de ses yeux.

Harlock absent, c’était à lui de garder une vision globale de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas s’enfermer dans des détails comme il aimait à le faire en temps normal.

— Surcharge énergétique en tranche Delta ! répondit l’opérateur d’un ton trop stressé pour que ce soit rassurant. On risque de perdre…

Le bouclier furtif clignota deux fois, puis s’éteignit.

— … le camouflage, termina l’homme sur une note horrifiée.

Au beau milieu d’une manœuvre de dérobement. Autant dire que pour la discrétion, c’était raté. Tochiro inspira profondément. Peut-être… Non, l’Arcadia se trouvait encore beaucoup trop près de la flotte illumidas. Même le plus obsolète des radars n’aurait aucun mal à les repérer.

— Les Illumidas modifient leur formation, monsieur.

Évidemment.  
Tochiro soupira. Harlock serait certainement resté affronter cette flotte, mais l’ingénieur ne possédait pas le talent tactique (l’inconscience ?) de son ami. La retraite était la meilleure des options… même si l’Arcadia était trop proche de ses ennemis pour qu’ils s’en tirent sans combattre.

— Poste de combat ! lança-t-il. Toutes pièces parées à faire feu en défensif ! Machines, préparez-vous pour un saut warp !

Le machiniste pianota avec frénésie sur sa console.

— Professeur, le warp est impossible ! L’hyperespace n’est pas stable !  
— Comment ça « pas stable » ? répéta Tochiro, incrédule. Aucune anomalie n’a jamais été répertoriée dans cette zone !

L’homme lui répondit d’un haussement d’épaules impuissant.

— Oui, je sais bien, mais…

… mais, effectivement, une anomalie était en train d’apparaître sous leurs yeux. Un vortex se forma à équidistance de la flotte Illumidas et eux, tourbillonna sur lui-même, prit une multitude de couleurs improbables…

Il en sortit un dragon.


	9. Chapitre 8

## Chapitre 8

 

L’espace se figea sur une poignée de secondes éternelles, puis un choc sourd ébranla l’Arcadia sur toute sa longueur. Déséquilibrée, Twilight fronça les sourcils.

— Eh ! Ce n’est pas le moment de faire des acrobaties ! râla-t-elle.

La formule avait fonctionné conformément à ses prévisions, l’appel était un succès, mais le contrôle du dragon planétaire nécessitait toute sa concentration – une opération qu’elle estimait pouvoir tenir dans le temps à condition que le vaisseau ne se mette pas à tressauter dans tous les sens !  
En face d’elle, Spike eut un geste d’impuissance.

— Tu aurais dû prévenir les humains avant de commencer, Twilight.  
— Humpf. Ils le _savent_  ! rétorqua la licorne. On est sur _ce_ vaisseau pour _ce_ dragon !

… mais peut-être Spike avait-il raison, effectivement, dût reconnaître Twilight. Pour ce qu’elle en avait observé, la navigation spatiale était autrement plus ardue que la « navigation » telle qu’elle la connaissait (c’est-à-dire sur l’eau). Le dragon planétaire devait avoir perturbé la manœuvre.

La lumière déclina et passa au rouge tandis qu’un deuxième choc faisait trembler le vaisseau.

— Non, non, non, je le perds, je le perds… marmonna Twilight.

La licorne ferma les yeux dans une tentative désespérée de se raccrocher au contrôle psychique. En pure perte. Elle sentit le dragon lui échapper avec un rugissement de victoire, et son aura commencer à s’éloigner.

— Ah non ! Hors de question qu’il me file entre les sabots ! grogna-t-elle en s’élançant hors de la pièce.  
— Twilight ! Attends !

Spike la rattrapa alors qu’elle s’engouffrait dans l’ascenseur. Le petit dragon lui offrit sa plus belle mimique dubitative.

— Si l’Arcadia est aussi rapide qu’Harlock le prétend, on peut encore le poursuivre ! expliqua-t-elle. Et si on se maintient assez près, je peux reprendre le contrôle !

Ne restait qu’à convaincre les humains de changer leur trajectoire…  
Twilight se rua au centre de la passerelle dès que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent.

— Vite ! Suivez ce dragon ! cria-t-elle.

Un regard sur les écrans de contrôle lui apprit que les humains avaient bien repéré le dragon : une image grossie de l’animal apparaissait dans le coin supérieur droit de l’immense panneau situé au-dessus des vitres de la passerelle. Seul problème, il n’était pas seul. Une bonne dizaine de vaisseaux spatiaux accaparaient le reste des écrans.

L’humain le plus proche d’elle lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide et haussa un sourcil.

— Navré mam’selle, va falloir attendre. On est un peu occupé, là… Tourelle une parée à tirer ! Ouverture du feu !

Twilight écarquilla les yeux.

— Mais… Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils font ?

Elle sursauta lorsque Tochiro posa une main sur son encolure.

— La prochaine fois que tu veux invoquer un dragon, préviens. On est des pirates, tu sais… Il y a pas mal de monde dans cette galaxie qui veut nous voir morts, et en général, quand Harlock n’est pas là, je préfère qu’on ne se fasse pas trop remarquer.

Twilight fit mine de ne pas croiser le regard de Spike. « Je te l’avais bien dit », articulait en silence le petit dragon.

— Oui, mais…

La licorne se figea. Oh, non. Le dragon planétaire effectuait une téléportation psychique. Très lentement du fait de sa taille, mais les variations que Twilight percevait dans son aura ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Il fallait absolument qu’ils le suivent ou elle devrait réitérer son appel !  
Elle hésita une fraction de seconde. Elle avait besoin de prendre de la hauteur pour se faire entendre. Le fauteuil d’Harlock, qui surplombait la passerelle, serait parfait pour ça.

— Le dragon se téléporte ! lança-t-elle depuis son perchoir. Si on se rapproche de lui, l’Arcadia pourra profiter de la bulle psychique pour le suivre !

Elle fit une pause. Les pirates la dévisageaient avec une expression étrange, mais au moins avait-elle capté leur attention.

— … et en plus, ça permettra d’échapper à vos ennemis, termina-t-elle.

Tochiro la fixa sans rien dire le temps d’une respiration, puis interrogea d’un signe de tête un homme assis devant un écran circulaire.

— Elle n’a pas tort, professeur, répondit le pirate. D’après le scan, c’est une fenêtre warp. Assez large pour qu’on l’emprunte. … Et c’est notre seul moyen de sauter, ce truc interfère avec notre propre générateur.

Le regard de Tochiro passa de Twilight à l’homme, puis au dragon sur l’écran, aux autres vaisseaux, et revint à Twilight.

— Okay, lâcha-t-il finalement. On tente ça.

—

Ils s’étaient arrêtés à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de l’hôpital.

— Ils n’ont pas l’air de nous suivre, constata le barman. C’est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Peut-être, songea Applejack, mais ce n’était certainement pas eux qui avaient le plus à craindre.

— Okay, rétorqua-t-elle. Et maintenant qu’est-ce qu’on fait, pour Rainbow Dash ?  
— J’y vais, intervint Kei.

Le barman la rattrapa alors qu’elle ouvrait la portière.

— Personne ne va nulle part, miss. Surtout pas des gens qui sont fichés comme pirates dans les dossiers de la police.  
— Je ne laisserai pas tomber Harlock ! s’obstina Kei.  
— Oui, ça, j’ai bien compris… Mais si c’est pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ça n’a pas grande utilité.

Le barman se frotta le menton.

— Non, le plus sûr, c’est d’envoyer quelqu’un qui ne soit pas connu des services gouvernementaux. Ni de l’armée. Ni de personne, en fait.

Il fit un clin d’œil à Applejack.

— Tu serais prête à te lancer, fillette ?

—

En fin de compte, ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

— On ne tient pas le warp ! Les paramètres sont erratiques, la cohérence dimensionnelle fluctue beaucoup trop ! On va se faire éjecter !  
— Pleine puissance des moteurs !  
— Ils sont déjà en surchauffe, professeur ! Il n’y a rien à faire !

Twilight ne comprenait pas grand-chose au charabia technique, mais l’atmosphère paniquée de la passerelle suffisait à la renseigner : un vaisseau spatial ne se téléportait pas comme un dragon. Pas du tout, même, corrigea-t-elle alors que l’Arcadia faisait une nouvelle embardée.  
La licorne se rattrapa de justesse à l’accoudoir du fauteuil qu’elle s’était approprié – celui du capitaine Harlock, donc. Son emplacement central était tout simplement parfait pour qui voulait percevoir le déroulé des événements dans sa globalité.

— Tenez bon ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme des alarmes. La téléportation est presque terminée !

… mais « presque », c’était encore trop long, comprit Twilight. Malgré tous les efforts des humains, le vaisseau se faisait inéluctablement distancer. Et si l’Arcadia sortait de la bulle psychique du dragon en pleine téléportation, qu’adviendrait-il ? Rien de bon, si l’on en jugeait les craquements sinistres, de plus en plus nombreux, qui émanaient de la coque.  
Twilight plissa le front. Jusqu’à présent, chacun de ses choix n’avait contribué qu’à rendre la situation encore plus catastrophique qu’elle n’était. Il fallait pourtant qu’elle agisse. Que penserait Celestia si sa plus brillante élève ne parvenait pas à renverser la vapeur à son avantage ?

Malheureusement, aucune des formules qu’elle avait méticuleusement mémorisées ne convenait.

C’était donc le moment d’improviser.

—

Applejack leva les yeux vers les larges portes de l’entrée principale de l’hôpital et avala nerveusement sa salive. Elle n’avait pas peur, non. Elle était aussi – plus ! – intrépide que Rainbow Dash et elle n’allait pas reculer devant l’obstacle. Même si ce bâtiment gris et sale, construit à taille humaine (c’est-à-dire beaucoup trop grand) était malgré tout un peu inquiétant, il fallait le reconnaître.

La terrestre prit une grande inspiration. Trêve d’hésitations, elle était le poney tout désigné pour cette mission et elle la remplirait avec panache.  
… À condition qu’elle ne commette pas d’impair du fait de sa méconnaissance du monde étrange des bipèdes, bien sûr.

— Que fait ce chien ici ? Les animaux de compagnie sont interdits à l’intérieur de l’hôpital !

Applejack mit un peu de temps à comprendre que le reproche lui était adressé, et ne réagit que lorsque le garde tenta de la saisir par la crinière. Comment ces bipèdes osaient-ils la confondre avec un chien ?

— Ne me touchez pas ! siffla-t-elle.

Elle se raidit, redressa la tête, tenta de gagner quelques précieux centimètres et de prendre l’air important. Le barman lui avait seriné une longue liste de consignes qui n’étaient peut-être pas toutes aussi dépourvues d’intérêt qu’elle l’avait estimé.

_« Montre-toi déterminée. Sûre de toi. Hautaine, ce serait pas mal. »_

— Je n’ai pas fait tout ce voyage depuis ma planète natale pour me faire traiter d’animal !

_« Prétends que tu es arrivée par le Triple Neuf. Ils ne pourront pas vérifier, la compagnie des trains galactiques ne divulgue pas d’informations sur ses passagers. »_

— Mon amie et moi sommes descendues du Triple Neuf. Elle a eu un accident, et j’ai appris qu’elle avait été emmenée ici.

_« Surtout, ne parle pas d’Harlock. »_

— Vous avez des nouvelles à me donner ?  
— Je vous présente mes excuses, madame, répondit vivement le bipède derrière l’accueil (qu’Applejack aurait rangé sans réfléchir dans la catégorie « humain » s’il n’avait pas possédé des yeux mécaniques rouge vif). Nous avons en effet admis un patient appartenant à votre espèce aujourd’hui. Cependant…  
— … nous soupçonnons votre amie d’être complice du pirate Harlock, intervint le garde d’une voix suspicieuse.

_« Et s’ils abordent le sujet, nie le fait de le connaître. Dis qu’il vous a attaquées. Invente quelque chose. Ils ne peuvent rien prouver, ils ne te feront rien… en théorie. »_

— Harlock ? Je…

Mais inventer, c’était mentir, non ?  
Applejack sentit soudain ses flancs se couvrir de sueur. Était-il juste de mentir, même si la vérité risquait de compromettre sa propre sécurité ? … Et surtout celle de Rainbow, se rappela-t-elle. Surtout celle de Rainbow.

— … je ne le connais pas ! continua-t-elle vaillamment. Je… Cet horrible pirate s’est jeté sur Rainbow, il y avait des flammes et… et je me fiche de ce pirate ! Je veux savoir comment va mon amie !

Elle était loin d’être convaincante, elle le savait. Elle détestait mentir. Elle n’avait d’ailleurs pas vraiment « inventé » quoi que ce soit : ce qu’elle venait de dire, c’était en réalité plus ou moins ce qui s’était réellement passé. Plus ou moins. Sans entrer dans les détails. Si ses interlocuteurs lui demandaient des précisions, elle était cuite.

— Des flammes ? C’était une nouvelle arme ? interrogea le garde.  
— J’sais pas. Je n’avais jamais vu ça auparavant.

… ce qui était exact : lorsque Rainbow avait été blessée, c’était la première fois qu’Applejack croisait le chemin d’un dragon planétaire.

— Mouais… En admettant que vous disiez vrai, madame, pourquoi est-ce que vous n’arrivez que maintenant ?  
— Les brancardiers ont refusé que je les accompagne !

C’était exact également. « Ils ne peuvent rien prouver », se répéta Applejack. Aucun lien ne pouvait être fait entre elle et Harlock, ou entre elle et Bob, ou entre elle et n’importe quel pirate.

Tant qu’elle pouvait se tenir à la vérité, c’était bon.

_« Ils ne peuvent rien prouver, ils ne te feront rien. »_

… En théorie.

Muscles tendus, Applejack se prépara à galoper plus vite qu’elle n’avait jamais galopé pour échapper au piège qu’elle sentait se refermer sur elle. Le garde ne la croyait pas, l’infirmier  aux yeux rouge vif ne l ui permettrait pas d’ entrer, elle ne pourrait pas voir Rainbow Dash et personne ne lui fournirait la moindre information.  Il était temps pour elle de s’enfuir.

— Comment se nomme votre amie, madame ? demanda soudain l’infirmier.  
— Rainbow Dash.  
— Elle est en service de soins intensifs. Son état est plus grave que celui du pirate, mais les médecins sont confiants quant à l’efficacité de la régén’. Nous avons mis en place de nouvelles cuves récemment, et je pense pouvoir vous garantir une reconstitution des tissus endommagés à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent.

L’infirmier lui fit un sourire désolé.

— Elle a été mise sous surveillance policière, poursuivit-il sans paraître remarquer le regard réprobateur du garde. Les visites ne seront malheureusement pas autorisées tant que le pirate et votre amie n’auront pas été interrogés par les enquêteurs du gouvernement… D’après le dossier informatique, d’ici deux jours. Mais dès qu’elle sera réveillée, je peux lui transmettre que vous êtes passée, madame… ?  
— Applejack.

La terrestre prit le temps de remercier chaleureusement l’infirmier avant de ressortir de l’hôpital. Calmement. Sans courir. Sans se retourner. Les yeux du garde étaient fixés sur elle, elle en était certaine. Le garde s’apprêtait à l’arrêter, le garde appelait du renfort…  
 _Ne cours pas.  
_ La sortie était proche.  
 _Ne cours pas._  
Elle se força à conserver un pas égal jusqu’à ce qu’elle tourne le coin de la rue.

Puis, le cœur battant la chamade, elle rejoignit à toute vitesse le véhicule de Bob.

—

— Attention ! Accrochez-vous !

Debout sur le fauteuil d’Harlock, Twilight lança toute sa puissance magique en direction du dragon.  
Il ne s’agissait pas d’un sort issu de ses livres et dont elle suivait scrupuleusement la formule. Au contraire, elle s’était servi de ses connaissances pour construire quelque chose de nouveau : des bribes de la formule de contrôle, un peu de télékinésie, des morceaux épars d’un sort de protection, des fragments de téléportation… Dans l’urgence, elle ne s’était souciée ni de la compatibilité magique des éléments de départ, ni de l’esthétisme du résultat. Ce qui importait, c’était que cela fonctionne.

Les volutes qui s’échappèrent de sa corne avaient une teinte violacée peu engageante, mais elles se comportèrent comme Twilight souhaitait qu’elles le fassent.

— On quitte le warp ! cria quelqu’un. Rematérialisation en cours !

Charabia qui devait signifier « fin de téléportation », comme l’avait constaté Twilight de son côté. La licorne se rengorgea de fierté. Son sort improvisé dans le feu de l’action, son bricolage instinctif fonctionnait. Elle venait d’ _inventer_ une formule. Peu de magiciens sur Equestria pouvaient se prévaloir d’un tel acte.  
… mais ce n’était pas le moment de se relâcher.

— Moteurs principaux hors d’usage !… Merde, on est soumis à l’attraction gravitationnelle ! Que fout cette planète ici ?

Twilight n’en savait rien. Comme tout le monde en passerelle, elle ne put que constater l’évidence : ils tombaient.  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul gêné lorsqu’elle remarqua que Tochiro l’interrogeait du regard, et que la plupart des humains présents en passerelle semblaient attendre une réaction quelconque de sa part. Comme s’ils espéraient qu’elle puisse réitérer son improvisation magique une deuxième fois.

— Euh…

Mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas ? Ça avait fonctionné une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?

Twilight cligna des yeux. Elle savait quoi faire. Elle n’avait pas besoin de téléportation, juste de télékinésie. Et d’une bulle de protection.

— Accrochez-vous ! répéta-t-elle.

—

Le vaisseau chutait de plus en plus vite. Il se nimba soudain d’un cocon ovoïde violet, d’abord translucide, puis de plus en plus opaque, hérissé de centaines, de milliers de filaments qui se déployaient aussi loin que possible et semblaient vouloir prendre appui sur l’air.  
Chauffé par la friction atmosphérique, le cocon s’enflamma, se désintégra, puis il se reforma, se désintégra, se reforma et se désintégra encore. Chacune de ses incarnations modifiait légèrement la trajectoire du vaisseau.  
Lorsque l’altitude du vaisseau fut si basse qu’il dérangea un vol d’oiseaux aux becs garnis de dents effilées, la proue s’était quasiment redressée. On aurait pu croire qu’il s’agissait d’une présentation pour un atterrissage de routine, à ceci près que l’on n’entendait aucun moteur… et que la passerelle gîtait de presque quarante-cinq degrés.

L’Arcadia s’écrasa au pied d’une chaîne de montagnes arides.


	10. Chapitre 9

## Chapitre 9

 

Lorsque Rainbow Dash se réveilla, il faisait noir. … En fait, non : il ne faisait pas vraiment noir, mais plutôt… verdâtre. L’obscurité était piquetée de dizaines de petites lueurs ténues et vacillantes, trop faibles pour chasser les ombres, mais qui dispersaient autour d’elles un léger halo flou.  
Lorsque Rainbow Dash voulut crier, elle s’aperçut qu’un tube souple s’enfonçait dans sa gorge et que sa bouche était recouverte d’un masque fixé fermement à l’arrière de son crâne. Sa tête était maintenue de part et d’autre par ce qu’elle supposa être une grosse pince garnie de coussinets, et ses pattes semblaient enchâssées dans de lourds manchons métalliques.  
Lorsque Rainbow Dash se débattit, elle se sentit comme prisonnière d’une mélasse tiède et visqueuse qui la recouvrait tel un linceul gluant.

Puis elle entendit un bruit sourd suivi d’un raclement, comme un couvercle que l’on ferait glisser de sa boîte, et une lumière intense l’aveugla.

— Détendez-vous, fit une voix. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas adoucir les effets désagréables d’une sortie de régén’, mais les symptômes se dissiperont d’ici quelques minutes.

Rainbow Dash cligna des yeux. Qui ? Où ? Comment ? La pégase tenta vainement de faire le point sur son environnement. Tout était trouble. Elle ne distinguait que des silhouettes effilées vêtues de blanc, trop grandes pour être des poneys, qui se dressaient autour d’elle tels des fantômes.

— Paramètres stables, disait-on. Le cœur est très rapide, mais il est plus que probable que cela soit spécifique à l’espèce.  
— Compris. Diminuez le dosage d’anatalium de cinq cc.

Ses muscles ne réagissaient pas. Elle voulut se redresser, se mettre debout, mais ses efforts n’aboutirent qu’à quelques soubresauts désordonnés. Épuisée, elle laissa les silhouettes s’affairer, palpant, piquant, massant, à peine consciente qu’il s’agissait de son corps qui était ainsi manipulé.

Enfin, elle fut allongée dans un lit immense.

Et elle sombra à nouveau dans le noir.

—

Lorsqu’Harlock se réveilla, il était menotté aux montants métalliques d’un lit médicalisé. Il pensa « merde », puis « qu’est-ce que je fous dans un hôpital, je vais bien ! », et enfin « aïe ». Sa tête résonnait des coups de boutoir d’un pic-vert psychopathe qui se serait installé dans son cerveau, ses sinus pressaient tels des enclumes sur ses orbites, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses bras le démangeaient, sa vision tanguait et son corps entier brûlait. Mais à part ça il n’avait rien, aucun problème.

Il décida donc de s’asseoir.

— Ne bouge pas, pirate !

… Il décida donc de loucher sur le canon de fusil laser qui venait de se matérialiser contre sa tempe gauche, si tant est qu’on puisse loucher avec un seul œil, mais bref.

— Un geste et tu es mort ! ajouta le soldat à l’autre bout du fusil – un Illumidas, d’après l’accent.

De l’avis d’Harlock, la menace était totalement dépourvue de sens : si on avait voulu l’abattre sommairement, il serait déjà mort, et le sous-fifre qui le surveillait n’avait sûrement pas autorité pour le tuer sans être au moins en présence d’un colonel. Connaissant les Illumidas, ceux-ci devaient d’ailleurs plutôt avoir prévu un collège entier de généraux et d’amiraux, un simulacre de procès sur-médiatisé et un peloton d’exécution composé exclusivement de tireurs d’élite triés sur le volet. Et très certainement une bonne séance de torture de derrière les fagots à un moment ou à un autre du processus.  
Harlock retint une grimace. Il gardait de relativement mauvais souvenirs de précédentes séances de torture en compagnie d’Illumidas, lesquels étaient toujours très joueurs lorsqu’il s’agissait d’expérimenter de nouvelles méthodes sur un pirate. Ce n’était probablement pas une bonne idée de s’éterniser dans le coin.

— Je veux parler à mon avocat, lâcha-t-il.

On ne savait jamais, le soldat était peut-être assez stupide pour l’autoriser à passer un coup de téléphone et donc à prévenir l’Arcadia de sa situation.

— Silence !

Okay. Il ne pourrait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas tenté le coup.  
Harlock se désintéressa ostensiblement du garde et de son fusil, se força à ignorer le froid du canon juste au-dessus de son oreille, fixa le plafond et se concentra pour revisualiser son proche passé (et par-là même répondre à la question « qu’est-ce que je fous ici, bordel »). Tâche ardue s’il en était : en effet, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se rappelait s’être rendu au Metal Bloody Saloon, il se voyait assis au comptoir en train de discuter de poneys avec Bob, et puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Bien sûr, il était obligé d’admettre que ses blessures par le « feu originel » ne devaient pas être étrangères à tout ça, mais à quel moment les Illumidas s’étaient-ils inclus dans l’équation ?

Harlock se tortilla afin d’obtenir une vue générale du lieu où il était enfermé. À l’exception du garde, cela ressemblait à n’importe quelle chambre d’hôpital, ce qui était tout bien considéré une bonne nouvelle : il était plus facile de s’échapper d’une chambre d’hôpital que d’une cellule de prison.  
Restait à espérer que Bob n’avait pas été lui aussi ramassé par la patrouille, et que l’Octodian attendait patiemment quelque part dehors une occasion pour le sortir de là. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

—

Lorsque Twilight se réveilla, elle se demanda pourquoi les murs lambrissés de sa bibliothèque avaient été remplacés par des cloisons de métal aussi froides et à l’opposé de toute notion de confort. Puis elle se rappela qu’elle se trouvait à bord de l’Arcadia, qui était un vaisseau spatial humain construit en métal, froid et inconfortable, donc bon… les cloisons de métal étaient logiques.

— De retour parmi nous, mam’selle licorne ?

Le médecin de l’Arcadia la dévisageait d’un air bienveillant. Twilight leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Vous venez de dormir deux jours d’affilée, expliqua le docteur. ’semble que votre petite performance psychique vous ait vidée de toute énergie.

Ah. Certes. Twilight secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Alors… Ils avaient atterri plutôt rudement au beau milieu d’un désert de rocaille, elle avait utilisé les dernières ressources de la formule de contrôle pour persuader le dragon planétaire de faire de même, et… effectivement, la fatigue l’avait rattrapée, et elle s’était endormie sur le fauteuil d’Harlock.  
Il y avait deux jours de cela, donc. La licorne violette plissa le front, soudain soucieuse.

— Le dragon ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.  
— Plus grand-chose ne fonctionne, par ici, mais les gars se sont rendus en ville pour glaner des renseignements, et a priori un monstre se serait récemment installé dans une vallée à un peu plus de cinq cents kilomètres d’ici. On vérifiera dès qu’on sera en mesure de lancer un drone de reconnaissance, et on lancera un drone dès que Tochiro aura fini de réparer nos émetteurs-récepteurs, mais je pense qu’il s’agit de notre bestiole.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne court pas les rues, les dragons, conclut-il.

Twilight soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussi. Celestia serait fière d’elle. Évidemment, il lui fallait encore ramener le dragon sur Equestria mais, après ce qu’elle avait accompli, elle se sentait capable de venir à bout de tous les obstacles.

Et sa planète serait sauvée.

—

Posté à l’abri d’une porte cochère coincée entre deux devantures miteuses, le barman étouffa un bâillement : depuis la désastreuse opération « j’essaie de faire soigner un pirate dans un hôpital illumidas », les occasions de se reposer étaient pour ainsi dire inexistantes. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à contacter ses indics, recueillir le maximum d’informations sur ce foutu hôpital, ses plans, son personnel et son dispositif de sécurité, tempérer l’impatience de Kei et réfléchir à la meilleure façon de soustraire Harlock aux griffes des militaires.

— Il devrait pas déjà être arrivé, vot’ copain ?  
— Tu me fatigues, fillette.  
— Applejack.

Il avait également passé les deux derniers jours à supporter en permanence le regard inquisiteur d’un poney orange coiffé d’un chapeau de cow-boy, ce qui finissait par être un peu perturbant, à la longue.

— Il a un peu de retard, mais rien d’inquiétant, répondit-il néanmoins.

Le poney lui retourna une moue sceptique que le barman s’appliqua à ignorer. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier que son contact devrait effectivement déjà être arrivé et que le stress de l’attente commençait à lui tordre les entrailles. Les moues sceptiques couplées aux regards inquisiteurs d’Applejack mettaient son flegme à rude épreuve. Le barman ricana (ce qui lui valut un nouveau « regard » d’Applejack) : par bien des côtés, le poney orange lui rappelait Harlock. Ce n’était peut-être qu’une fillette, mais elle était très douée pour les moues sceptiques et les regards inquisiteurs… et elle était particulièrement têtue, aussi.

Heureusement, l’arrivée d’un homme vêtu d’un poncho informe et d’un bonnet péruvien ridicule mit fin à cette pénible attente.

— Sale temps pour les affaires, pas vrai ? lança le nouveau venu en guise de bonjour.

Le barman ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Son saloon avait été investi par les Illumidas et placé sous scellés avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’y récupérer quoi que ce soit, et la nouvelle avait eu tôt fait de se répandre dans les milieux plus ou moins louches (mais davantage plus que moins, pour être honnête), dont était issue la majeure partie de la clientèle du Metal. C’était un coup dur, mais l’Octodian en avait vu d’autres, et il n’était de toute façon pas là pour parler de ses affaires.

— L’argent contre le micro-disque, puis tu déguerpis, gronda le barman.

L’échange fut conclu d’une poignée de mains. Son butin en poche, l’homme s’empressa de disparaître. Le barman utilisa quant à lui un lecteur portable pour s’assurer de la qualité des données qu’il venait d’acheter.

— Alors ? s’impatienta Applejack.

Le barman prit le temps d’étudier l’ensemble du contenu du disque avant de répondre à sa coéquipière. À première vue, ça se présentait plutôt bien. Les informations enregistrées n’étaient rien de moins que les rapports médicaux d’Harlock et de Rainbow Dash, le détail des dispositions sécuritaires supplémentaires prises dans l’hôpital par les forces illumidas, et l’ordre de transfert du pirate vers une prison fédérale.

Le barman pinça les lèvres. Il ne saurait pas sortir Harlock d’une prison fédérale. Il lui fallait agir avant que le gamin ne soit déplacé.

Avant le lendemain, donc, s’il en croyait le document qu’il avait sous les yeux.

—

Ce ne fut pas un, ni deux, mais bien trois colonels qui entrèrent dans la chambre d’Harlock, alors que celui-ci était toujours en train d’étudier la meilleure option pour détourner l’attention de son geôlier.  
Pour être précis, il s’agissait en fait d’un colonel, un commandant et un autre dont les parements sur les galons laissaient supposer une appartenance aux services de renseignements illumidas. Les trois officiers s’auto-congratulèrent bruyamment de la capture de l’ennemi le plus coriace de l’Empire Illumidas, tandis que quatre soldats entraient à leur tour dans la pièce et qu’Harlock déployait tout son self-control pour rester impassible. Même s’il ne fallait pas qu’il se raconte de mensonges, hein… Intérieurement, il commençait à paniquer. Cet étalage de galons ne signifiait qu’une chose : le temps des interrogatoires était venu.

— Allez, debout ! Et pas d’entourloupes !

Harlock évalua rapidement la situation : il se trouvait à un contre huit, désarmé, dans une pièce dépourvue de fenêtres et au sein d’un bâtiment dont il ignorait l’agencement. Et il fut pris de vertiges lorsqu’on le mit en position verticale. Autant dire qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Une tentative de fuite immédiate n’aboutirait qu’à sa défaite et à des représailles musclées.  
Non, le comportement le plus sûr (et qui avait maintes fois fait ses preuves jusqu’à présent) consistait plutôt à ravaler sa fierté, faire profil bas, et rester attentif sur les itinéraires empruntés, les issues éventuelles et toute baisse de vigilance de ses gardiens. Et profiter de la plus petite ouverture. Si possible avant qu’un tortionnaire illumidas ne commence à l’interroger.

— Bien. Nous allons débuter doucement, capitaine, mais je présume que vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous ne vous montrez pas coopératif…

Merde.  
Les soldats l’avaient conduit dans une salle dont le mobilier avait été hâtivement poussé contre les murs, et où l’attendaient un Illumidas en blouse et un fauteuil de dentiste. Harlock serra les mâchoires et s’obligea à conserver une respiration calme pendant que son rythme cardiaque, lui, était gentiment en train de s’emballer sans qu’il ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Inutile de se bercer d’illusions, ce fauteuil de dentiste n’était là ni pour faire joli, ni pour lui prodiguer des soins dentaires. À part peut-être pour lui arracher des dents, mais dans ce cas sans anesthésie et avec une tenaille.

Le capitaine toisa gardes, docteur et colonels avec tout le dédain de rigueur, et si la vigilance de ses ennemis ne se relâcha pas une seule seconde tandis qu’ils l’attachaient au fauteuil, il eut au moins la satisfaction d’en voir certains esquisser un mouvement de recul lorsqu’ils croisèrent son regard. Piètre consolation, d’autant qu’il n’avait pas intimidé le type en blouse, lequel arborait un rictus sadique caractéristique qui était, semblait-il, un prérequis obligatoire pour ce genre de poste.

— Alors… Je vais commencer par une injection simple et des stimulus adéquats dans les muscles mineurs, puis je doublerai la dose et je m’attaquerai à des endroits plus vitaux. À moins que vous ne reconnaissiez votre défaite entre-temps, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sera pas le cas, n’est-ce pas ? susurra l’Illumidas, toujours souriant et tout en brandissant une seringue d’une main, et ce qui se serait appelé une fourchette à viande s’ils s’étaient trouvés dans une cuisine de l’autre.

Bon sang. Torture chimique _et_ torture physique, couplées dès la première séance ? Celui-là n’était pas un amateur, de toute évidence.  
Ça allait être horrible.

—

Rainbow Dash réfléchissait.

Point un : depuis qu’elle avait repris connaissance, elle avait vu des humains, beaucoup d’humains, et aucun poney. Elle devait par conséquent être dans le monde des humains, ce qui signifiait qu’Harlock avait retrouvé son vaisseau et l’avait emmenée avec lui.  
Point deux : tous ces humains ressemblaient à des médecins. Elle était donc passé d’un hôpital d’Equestria à un hôpital d’humains, ce qui voulait dire qu’Harlock s’était soucié de sa santé et l’avait conduite ici pour qu’elle soit mieux soignée qu’à Ponyville.  
Point trois : elle était guérie. Elle ressentait encore une légère gêne sur ses ailes et son dos, mais sans commune mesure avec la douleur initiale des brûlures. Elle pouvait donc se mettre à la recherche d’Harlock pour le remercier.

La pégase descendit précautionneusement du lit, fit quelques pas hésitants dans la chambre déserte, puis testa ses ailes. Elle ne les sentit néanmoins pas assez vaillantes pour lui permettre de voler.  
Qu’à cela ne tienne ! songea-t-elle. Elle avait hâte de découvrir le monde des humains, qui devaient assurément être aussi cools qu’Harlock. Elle avait hâte également de montrer aux humains qu’elle était le poney le plus cool d’Equestria.

Elle sortit dans le couloir avec confiance.

—

Ailleurs et attablé au comptoir du mess, le professeur Tochiro Oyama consultait un énième rapport sur l’état général de l’Arcadia, et se répéta une fois de plus qu’il avait fait une belle connerie en empruntant le warp généré par le dragon planétaire d’Equestria. Au vu des dégâts, il se demandait même s’il ne s’en serait pas mieux tiré en fonçant à travers la flotte illumidas de Canisco : les moteurs warp avaient rendu l’âme après être partis en survitesse, les conventionnels souffraient de multiples court-circuits, un incendie avait ravagé deux des trois générateurs d’oxygène et tous les systèmes électromagnétiques avaient grillé.

— Une corde ! Il me faut une longue corde ! Quelqu’un possède une corde ?

L’ingénieur fixa Pinkie Pie d’un regard absent. Et ce poney n’avait pas cessé de sauter dans tous les sens en réclamant des objets tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres – la corde était le dernier d’une longue liste qui était passée d’un lot de casseroles à un canard en plastique jaune.  
Tochiro soupira. Comment pouvait-il être en mesure de se concentrer dans ces conditions ? Il avait bien tenté de s’isoler dans ses quartiers, dans une salle debriefing, dans un local technique, mais il avait l’impression que le poney rose le poursuivait. Pire, Pinkie ne donnait jamais l’impression de l’avoir longtemps cherché – et si elle ne lui demandait pas où trouver une scie à métaux ou du savon, elle était là pour lui proposer une crêpes party ou un colin-maillard. Comme si elle mettait un point d’honneur à ne jamais lui laisser le temps de ressasser de trop sombres pensées. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination.

— Une corde pour quoi faire ? fit-il.  
— Une corde solide !  
— Tu devrais aller voir en ville.

D’accord, ce n’était probablement pas très chic de sa part de jeter ce poney dehors (même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il suggérait à Pinkie d’aller faire un tour et qu’elle avait toujours fait mine de ne pas comprendre jusqu’ici), mais il avait besoin de calme pour poursuivre les réparations de l’Arcadia.

Il avait besoin de concentration, il avait besoin de récupérer ses communications subspatiales, il avait besoin d’obtenir des nouvelles de Canisco. De Kei.

Et d’Harlock.


	11. Chapitre 10

## Chapitre 10

 

Chaque coup porté rendait sa respiration plus difficile.

Il avait renoncé il y avait de cela une éternité à discerner avec quoi il était frappé – matraque électrique, fouet à électro-plasma ou tout autre gadget technologique – et se contentait uniquement d’encaisser la douleur. Seul l’instant présent méritait sa concentration. Un coup. Encore un. Encore un autre. Inspirer. Expirer. Un coup. Inspirer.

Peut-être était-il en train de crier. Il n’en savait rien. Peu importait. Expirer. Un coup.

Il n’était pas resté attaché au fauteuil très longtemps. Assez pour sentir le poison de l’injection illumidas se répandre dans ses veines – deux fois – et diffuser dans tous ses muscles une brûlure glacée insoutenable, assez pour convulser – deux fois également –, mais en fin de compte ses bourreaux avaient apparemment décidé qu’il serait plus intéressant d’user de méthodes traditionnelles.

Il avait été menotté face au mur, bras en l’air et torse nu. En théorie, tout le monde avait admis de longue date que ce n’était pas la meilleure façon d’obtenir des aveux d’un prisonnier et que les moyens chimiques étaient bien plus efficaces. Par tradition, la bastonnade restait néanmoins un excellent préliminaire à ce que certains nommaient toujours « un interrogatoire dans les règles ». En pratique, les Illumidas s’octroyaient « simplement » un peu de bon temps avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
… Ce qui était de _très_ mauvais augure quant à la suite des festivités : cela signifiait que, bien qu’il ne parvienne plus à le concevoir, ses souffrances allaient encore empirer. Et que la délivrance d’un sérum de vérité ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Chaque coup porté intensifiait les rires et les moqueries des soldats.  
Chaque coup porté…

Un coup. Inspirer. Un coup. Expirer. Un coup. Arcadia. Un coup. Ar. Ca. Dia. Un coup.

Inspirer.

Ses épaules et son dos n’étaient plus que chairs à vif. Le sang dégoulinait sur sa peau, imbibait le tissu de son pantalon, giclait sur le sol, sur les murs, sur les soldats, la pièce était rouge, les Illumidas étaient rouges, l’air était rouge, l’air était brûlant, l’air était poisseux.

Inspirer.

Inspirer.

Tenir. Se concentrer sur l’instant. Un coup. Un autre. Un autre. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Arcadia, Arcadia, Arcadia. Ils allaient bien finir par se lasser.

Expirer.

Peut-être était-il en train de crier.

Peut-être.

Crier.

Noir.

—

Rien ne se présentait comme elle l’avait imaginé.

— Euh… Hého ?

Beaucoup moins assurée que quelques minutes auparavant, Rainbow Dash jeta un œil prudent à l’angle du couloir avant de poursuivre son exploration. Elle répugnait à le reconnaître, mais ce bâtiment (cet hôpital, si toutefois il s’agissait bien d’un hôpital) possédait un je-ne-sais-quoi d’angoissant.  
Déjà, il était immense, et ses proportions (à taille humaine, évidemment) accentuaient l’impression d’écrasement qu’elle ressentait.  
Ensuite, il était vide. Peut-être existait-il d’autres étages, mais en tout cas celui qu’elle parcourait était désert. Si elle se trouvait dans un hôpital, où se cachaient les malades ? Et les médecins ? Le seul humain qu’elle avait entraperçu avait surgi d’une pièce pour s’éclipser dans un couloir d’un pas pressé, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Rainbow Dash se serait vexée de ce manque flagrant d’intérêt (alors qu’elle était le poney le plus cool d’Equestria, rappelons-le) si elle ne s’était pas en même temps débattue avec une boule d’incertitude au fond de son estomac.  
Enfin, il bruissait d’échos étouffés, de rumeurs, de… cris ? La pégase sentait peser sur elle une menace diffuse et inexprimée dont elle ne pouvait définir la provenance, qui grandissait inexorablement et qui l’oppressait chaque seconde un peu plus. Mais ce n’était pas de la peur, non. Elle n’avait pas peur.

— Par T’rall ! Je ne sens plus mes bras ! Il m’a épuisé, ce salaud !

Rainbow sursauta. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans la première cachette qu’elle trouva : la partie inférieure d’un meuble de rangement, qui contenait un carton de médicaments à moitié vide, mais surtout assez de place pour y camoufler un poney. La pégase à la crinière arc-en-ciel referma la porte sur elle au moment même où trois humains tournaient le coin du couloir, riant et parlant fort.

— Plains-toi ! Ce sont les servo-moteurs du fouet qui font tout le boulot !  
— Eh, je ne te permets pas ! C’est du matériel de précision qui demande une grande dextérité et une excellente condition sportive !

Trois humains qui ne devaient pas être de la même race qu’Harlock, d’ailleurs : ils étaient verts.

— Ne crois pas que je vais compatir à ton sort. On a tous vu que t’as pris plaisir à frapper de toutes tes forces, pas vrai ?  
— Clair. Et avec ce que je lui ai mis, il ne risque pas de nous emmerder avant un bout de temps !

Ils étaient verts et ils ne parlaient pas comme des médecins. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à des soldats, jugea la pégase tout en retenant son souffle tandis qu’ils passaient devant sa cachette sans paraître remarquer sa présence. Des soldats excessivement sadiques et vicieux.

Le monde des humains lui apparut soudain beaucoup moins cool.

— Va quand même falloir faire gaffe. Faudrait pas qu’il clamse avant qu’il se soit mis à table.  
— T’inquiète donc pas. Le pirate est coriace. J’te parie qu’il supporterait même un deuxième round !

Rainbow Dash écarquilla les yeux. Le pirate ?  
 _Harlock._ Par Celestia.

—

— Bon. Okay. Tu as bien compris la manœuvre ?  
— Yep, m’sieur Bob. J’suis parée !

Applejack ponctua sa phrase en exhibant son harnachement : deux sacoches sur ses flancs, des jumelles autour du cou, et une montre holographique autour de son paturon avant gauche.

— Très bien. Alors c’est parti. Tu m’appelles dès que tu es en place. Tu… euh… sauras te servir de la radio avec tes, hum, sabots ?

La terrestre leva un sourcil étonné.

— Bien sûr ! Aucun problème !

D’accord, les boutons sur la montre qui permettaient d’activer la radio (c’était une invention géniale ! Il fallait absolument qu’elle ramène ça à Ponyville ! Elle pourrait en donner une à Applebloom, par exemple, et ainsi être toujours capable de la contacter où qu’elle soit !), les boutons, donc, étaient un peu petits, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bob, Kei et tous les humains en général semblaient croire qu’elle aurait des soucis à utiliser ce genre d’objet. Tout ça parce qu’ils n’avaient pas de sabots, eux, mais des « mains ». Pfeuh.

— D’accord. Parfait.

Le barman semblait soudain réticent à la laisser participer à l’opération de sauvetage qu’ils avaient passé l’après-midi à planifier. Agacée, Applejack secoua sa crinière. Il hésitait parce qu’elle n’était qu’une petite pouliche, c’était ça ? C’était trop tard, à présent. Elle avait tout préparé, elle avait un rôle à jouer, et elle était impatiente de passer à l’action. Elle ne niait pas le danger, non, mais elle saurait se défendre. Elle avait tout ce qu’il fallait dans ses sacoches – des armes humaines, pour se battre contre les humains s’il le fallait. Ou contre les « Illumidas », plutôt, puisqu’il semblait que c’était ainsi que se nommaient les humains verts.

— J’y vais ! lança-t-elle. On va leur faire voir ce qu’il en coûte de s’attaquer à nos amis, pas vrai ?  
— Sûr, répondit le barman. Sois prudente, fillette.  
— Applejack, corrigea-t-elle machinalement avant de s’éloigner.

—

Rainbow Dash avait l’impression d’avoir été plongée en plein cœur d’une aventure de Daring Doo. Il ne s’agissait pas de sortir du labyrinthe d’un temple millénaire mystérieux mais du dédale de couloirs d’un hôpital lugubre, elle ne cherchait pas à éviter une tribu indigène sanguinaire mais des soldats a priori tout aussi sanguinaires, et elle ne comptait pas sauver le monde civilisé de l’effondrement mais simplement se sauver elle-même (et Harlock, à condition qu’elle le trouve… et si toutefois il était bien dans le même bâtiment qu’elle).  
Et, bien sûr, il ne s’agissait pas d’un livre mais de la réalité. La pégase arc-en-ciel ne niait pas qu’elle avait toujours rêvé se retrouver en pareille situation pour faire valoir son formidable potentiel d’héroïne, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas être une héroïne solitaire. Les exploits ne valaient le coup d’être vécus que si d’autres étaient présents pour les admirer, non ?

Elle soupira. Ses amies lui manquaient. Où étaient-elles, en ce moment ? L’avaient-elles laissée dans cet endroit en la pensant en sécurité ? Cherchaient-elles à la sortir de là ?

Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était toujours vide, Dash se planta devant une nouvelle porte, puis leva un sourcil intéressé. Ah, celle-là ne s’ouvrait pas par magie lorsqu’elle arrivait. Cela signifiait donc qu’il fallait qu’elle entre : dans les livres de Daring Doo, le trésor se cachait _toujours_ derrière la porte verrouillée.  
Elle hésita. Dans les livres de Daring Doo, la porte verrouillée ne s’ouvrait qu’après avoir résolu une énigme complexe, déchiffré un code antique dont la signification s’était perdue depuis des générations ou trouvé les clés d’un mécanisme secret dissimulé dans les murs. Il semblait que cette porte-ci appartenait à la même catégorie : non seulement elle était fermée, mais en plus elle n’avait pas de poignée.

La pégase plissa le front. Elle ne voyait rien qui puisse tenir lieu d’énigme ou de code antique à proximité. Restait donc le mécanisme secret. Et justement, elle apercevait un boîtier à gauche de la porte et à mi-hauteur du mur.

Rainbow prit une grande inspiration : elle allait devoir voler. Ses ailes tremblaient un peu tandis qu’elle les sollicitait, mais elles parvinrent néanmoins à la maintenir en l’air. Au vu de l’effort que cela lui demandait, il était inutile qu’elle songe à de quelconques acrobaties aériennes, mais cela suffirait : tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était rester au niveau du boîtier pour réussir à ouvrir cette porte.

Alors… Il y avait des chiffres, mais rien qui indique lesquels constituaient la bonne combinaison. Il y avait une touche ornée du symbole d’une clé, mais rien ne se produisit lorsque Rainbow la poussa du sabot. Frustrée, la pégase testa une série de touches, les unes à la suite des autres, puis toutes en même temps. Sans succès. Le boîtier écopa d’une ruade.

S’en échappèrent une gerbe d’étincelles, aussitôt suivies de crépitements et d’une odeur de brûlé.

Puis la porte s’ouvrit.

—

Le barman referma nerveusement la main sur la crosse de son fusil d’assaut. C’était du suicide. Il le savait. Son « plan » possédait trop d’inconnues, trop d’hypothèses bancales, trop de présuppositions optimistes. Pour que cela fonctionne, il fallait une diversion convaincante, il fallait que les Illumidas mordent à l’hameçon, il fallait que son contact – qui était un médecin au-delà de tout soupçon – accepte de s’exposer et de risquer sa carrière, il fallait que le chemin soit dégagé, il fallait qu’Harlock comprenne la manœuvre en cours et profite de l’occasion… Du suicide. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

— Euh… M’sieur Bob ? Vous m’entendez ? J’suis prête !  
— Bien reçu. À mon signal.

S’il ne tentait rien, le gamin était perdu.

Maintenant ou jamais.

—

Rainbow Dash n’avait pas trop su à quoi s’attendre une fois de l’autre côté de cette porte. Tout au plus avait-elle imaginé qu’il s’agissait d’un « endroit important » de l’hôpital, étant donné que l’accès en était interdit aux visiteurs.  
Une chose était sûre, elle ne s’était pas attendue… à ça.

— Capitaine ? Capitaine Harlock ?

C’était forcément lui. Elle reconnaissait sa silhouette longiligne, sa crinière brune, les mèches ébouriffées qui masquaient son regard…

Elle avait envie de vomir.

La pièce, éclairée par deux gros projecteurs, était inondée d’une lumière blanche agressive, artificielle et éblouissante. L’air était imprégné d’une odeur âcre et métallique… une odeur de sang. Il était impossible de s’y tromper. Tout était constellé d’éclaboussures rougeâtres : les parois, le rare mobilier, le plafond, le sol… Du sang. Du sang partout.

La pégase s’aperçut soudain qu’elle laissait des empreintes écarlates derrière elle.

Elle hoqueta.

— Capitaine ? Réveillez-vous !

Prostré contre un mur, Harlock était recroquevillé en position fœtale et restait sourd à ses appels. Les yeux écarquillés en un mélange de terreur, d’incrédulité et de dégoût, Dash ne pouvait détacher son regard des innombrables plaies parallèles qui striaient le dos de l’humain. Qui donc était assez cruel pour s’acharner ainsi ? songea-t-elle.  
 _Et surtout, pourquoi ?_

— Capitaine…

Elle se força à tendre une patte, à poser un sabot sur l’épaule d’Harlock, à exercer une légère pression pour le faire réagir. Le contact chaud et poisseux du sang lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur.

Dans les livres de Daring Doo, tout avait pourtant l’air si facile…

Elle vomit.

—

— Maintenant, fillette ! Go, go, go !

Applejack ne prit pas la peine de corriger (ni de se demander ce que « gogogo » voulait dire). Plus le moment pour les palabres, place à l’action.  
Elle se saisit de ce que le barman avait appelé « une grenade fumigène » et, d’une ruade bien calibrée, la projeta à l’intérieur du hall de l’hôpital.

—

Jumelles en mains, Kei scrutait chaque mouvement d’Applejack depuis le toit de l’immeuble voisin. Les alarmes de sécurité de l’hôpital retentirent à l’instant même où la première grenade explosait. Avec une témérité exemplaire (ou une méconnaissance certaine des dangers des armes à laser), la ponette orange se lança ensuite dans une galopade effrénée, slalomant entre les passants affolés et ne s’arrêtant que pour envoyer d’autres fumigènes. Et c’était qu’elle visait bien, en plus ! constata Kei avec admiration.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : les Illumidas n’avaient pas tardé à réagir et, déjà, des soldats surgissaient de l’épais nuage de fumée, se déployaient en éventail autour de l’entrée et profitaient de chaque opportunité de terrain pour se mettre à couvert.

Kei eut un sourire carnassier. Aveuglés par les fumigènes, les Illumidas peinaient à déterminer la direction de l’attaque. Elle avait donc l’avantage… pendant quelques secondes.

Elle reposa ses jumelles, puis ajusta sa visée à travers la lunette de son fusil d’assaut.

—

Une diversion.  
Le barman serra les mâchoires. Ils disposaient de combien ? Une, deux minutes ? Chaque seconde gagnée était précieuse, chaque Illumidas que lui et les filles distrairaient serait un Illumidas en moins en train d’empêcher Harlock de s’enfuir.

Le barman fixa la porte latérale de l’hôpital, celle-là même par laquelle il avait fait entrer Harlock et le poney à peine deux jours auparavant. Un seul garde y était en faction, avec l’air blasé du planton qui ne s’attend à rien d’autre qu’une longue veille inintéressante.

Bien sûr, il était évident que d’autres soldats devaient patrouiller à l’intérieur du bâtiment, mais l’objectif du barman n’était pas de se débarrasser de _tous_ les Illumidas. Il était néanmoins bien décidé à causer un maximum de grabuge en un minimum de temps. Qui sait ? S’il était assez efficace, les soldats penseraient peut-être avoir affaire à plus d’un Octodian isolé ?

Armes aux poings et fumigènes parés, il franchit les portes vitrées au moment exact où l’alarme se déclencha.

—

Rainbow Dash sursauta lorsqu’une sirène stridente sur deux tons se mit à hurler dans le couloir. Bon sang, elle avait frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Est-ce qu’ils soignaient vraiment des malades, dans cet hôpital ?

Un humain entra soudain dans la pièce, arrachant à la pégase un cri de saisissement.

— Qui êtes-vous ? couina-t-elle d’une voix qui était beaucoup trop apeurée pour qu’elle puisse en être fière (elle devrait absolument omettre ce détail lorsqu’elle raconterait ses exploits héroïques).  
— Je ne suis personne ! haleta l’humain. Vous ne m’avez pas vu ! Mais je suis content que vous soyez là, suivez-moi ! Vite !

Rainbow Dash haussa un sourcil devant l’incongruité de l’affirmation. Bien sûr que si, elle l’avait vu ! Cet humain était-il fou ? La pégase le scruta, soupçonneuse, tentant de discerner les traces d’un piège, d’une tricherie ou d’un monstre qui se serait déguisé en humain (tome six des aventures de Daring Doo, même si le monstre s’était déguisé en poney terrestre, cette fois-là). Rien de suspect n’était toutefois visible. L’humain roulait des yeux affolés et jetait sans cesse des regards derrière lui comme s’il craignait qu’un véritable monstre ne surgisse à sa suite. Sans un mot de plus, il saisit Harlock par-dessous les épaules et le traîna hors de la pièce, dans le couloir et jusqu’à ce qui ressemblait à un escalier de service. Un escalier qui comptait tellement de marches qu’il devait bien descendre jusqu’au Tartare.

Dash eut une infime hésitation. Cet humain était de la même couleur qu’Harlock, il était vêtu d’une blouse de médecin et non pas d’un uniforme de soldat, et il semblait vouloir les faire sortir d’ici. Il avait tout de même de bonnes chances d’être un allié.

La pégase lui emboîta donc le pas.

De toute façon elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’autres choix.

—

Ses grenades expédiées, Applejack galopa jusqu’à la voiture où l’attendait Fluttershy. La pégase jaune piaffait sur place.

— Applejack, il faut partir ! Est-ce que tu sais faire marcher cette machine ?  
— On attend Kei ! C’est le plan !

Nerveuse malgré tout, Applejack étudia les boutons, manettes et pédales. Elle ne savait pas faire marcher cette machine, mais elle avait observé le barman s’en servir. Il « suffisait » de pousser ce levier et de tourner le volant. L’endroit devenait beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle n’avait lancé que des fumigènes inoffensifs, mais les Illumidas ripostaient avec le même genre de projectiles qu’Harlock avait utilisé contre le dragon. La terrestre n’osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si « cela » la touchait, elle ou Fluttershy.  
Et elle n’allait pas patienter pour connaître la réponse.

—

Kei n’attendit pas la deuxième vague de soldats pour abandonner sa position. Elle avait fait un joli carton, mais maintenant qu’elle était repérée elle n’avait plus aucune chance.  
Lorsqu’elle arriva à l’aéro-camionnette de Bob, parquée dans une rue perpendiculaire à celle de l’hôpital, Applejack était déjà installée à la place du conducteur. Kei la poussa sans ménagement.

— Ce n’est pas le bon moment pour se familiariser avec la technologie !  
— Et Rainbow Dash ? rétorqua Applejack.  
— Bob s’en occupe ! Nous, on a fait notre job ! Maintenant on dégage !

Le barman lui avait donné plusieurs points de repli. Kei fit rugir le moteur. C’était une bonne occasion de mettre en pratique les meilleures tactiques du captain pour semer des poursuivants.

—

Au rez-de-chaussée, c’était l’apocalypse. Il y avait de la fumée, des cris et des « bzzt » intermittents comme si un duel magique était en train de se régler à coups d’éclairs. Étant donné la situation actuelle, Dash supposa néanmoins que tout ceci n’avait rien à voir avec la magie, et que éclairs ou non, ces choses la viseraient ainsi qu’Harlock dès qu’ils les repéreraient.  
L’humain qui les avait conduits dans cet enfer s’était évaporé. Quant à Harlock… Harlock semblait avoir plus ou moins repris connaissance, mais de toute évidence pas assez pour être d’une quelconque aide. Sporadiquement, il faisait une misérable tentative pour avancer, toutefois Rainbow Dash doutait qu’il soit vraiment conscient de son environnement… ou du fait qu’elle était avec lui.

Sans plus se préoccuper de dissimuler la panique qui l’avait envahie, la pégase tourna la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant désespérément une issue. Elle se retourna à temps pour empêcher Harlock de s’écraser face contre terre.

Le capitaine réagit soudain à sa présence en s’agrippant à elle.

— Il faut… dehors… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Dash ne put retenir un sourire nerveux. Oui, ils étaient d’accord. Mais comment ?  
 _Là-bas, peut-être…  
_ Il y avait un peu moins de fumée. Un rectangle de lumière. Un espoir. À condition que ces éclairs ne la touchent pas.  
 _N’y pense pas. Pars d’ici. Quitte cet endroit, c’est ta seule chance._  
Sans plus réfléchir, la pégase porta Harlock du mieux qu’elle pouvait, puis visa l’ouverture qu’elle avait repérée avec une seule idée en tête : sortir. Sortir vite.

—

À travers la fumée, le barman aperçut soudain Harlock, qui progressait moitié à quatre pattes, moitié soutenu par un poney. L’Octodian était loin d’être certain que le gamin soit en bon état (c’était même plutôt le contraire, d’ailleurs), ni qu’il l’avait vu, mais au moins le pirate allait-il dans la bonne direction – c’est-à-dire non pas vers lui, mais vers le parking des ambulances.  
Là-bas, il y avait des véhicules prêts à décoller qu’Harlock pourrait sans problème « emprunter », et avec le bordel que le barman avait foutu la voie était à peu près dégagée. Bob lâcha un soupir. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Il n’avait plus qu’à disparaître avant de se faire prendre.

—

Harlock sentit confusément qu’on le soulevait, qu’on le poussait dans un escalier, il tenta de poser ses pieds sur le sol et de faire quelques pas, mais il était traîné plus qu’il ne marchait. Finalement, il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage, sentit l’odeur âcre d’un fumigène, entendit les sifflements aigus de lasers malgré le bourdonnement continu qui emplissait ses oreilles, et comprit vaguement qu’une bataille était en cours quelque part.

Et que cela avait très certainement un rapport avec lui.

La capitaine se concentra. Il savait que toute cette agitation impliquait probablement une réaction de sa part, mais quoi ? Sa tête tournait. La seule chose à laquelle il réussissait à penser, c’était qu’il avait mal et qu’il resterait bien allongé par terre. Avec effort, il parvint néanmoins à produire quelques soubresauts qui, il fallait bien l’avouer, étaient d’une efficacité toute relative pour avancer.

Ses doigts accrochèrent soudain quelque chose de soyeux.

— Eh ! Pas mes plumes !

Oh, tiens. Un poney. Rainbow Dash, d’après la couleur.  
Il voulut dire « ramène-moi à l’Arcadia, Tochiro saura quoi faire, il faut que le doc me soigne et on devrait trouver de l’aide dehors », mais il doutait que tous les mots aient franchi ses lèvres. Il sentit toutefois que Dash se mettait en mouvement. Instinctivement, il crispa ses doigts sur la crinière (ou les plumes) du poney, et il se retrouva à l’extérieur sans avoir compris comment il avait fait pour y arriver.  
Toujours est-il qu’il était à présent à quatre pattes, non pas dehors, mais plutôt dans un parking couvert, au milieu de trois cadavres d’Illumidas et en face d’une ambulance.

— Et maintenant ? répétait Rainbow Dash en boucle et d’un ton à la limite de l’hystérie. Et maintenant ? Ils vont nous rattraper ! Il faut qu’on s’en aille !

S’en aller. Ah, oui. L’Arcadia.  
Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, Harlock rampa jusqu’à l’ambulance, se hissa péniblement dans le poste de pilotage, repoussa une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux pour empêcher sa vision d’être aussi floue (en vain), puis, en tâtonnant, parvint à démarrer l’appareil, à décoller et à quitter le parking, non sans avoir percuté un autre véhicule au passage. Ou un pilier. Ou des gens. C’était sans importance.

Enfin, à bout de forces, Harlock se laissa glisser au sol. Rainbow Dash le fixait comme s’il allait continuer à lui montrer l’exemple, mais la pégase allait devoir se débrouiller.

— Prends les commandes, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque.  
— Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas…

Trop tard pour argumenter. Un voile noir de plus en plus insistant menaçait de l’engloutir. Harlock ferma les yeux.

— Tu sais voler ? Tu sais piloter !


	12. Chapitre 11

## Chapitre 11

 

— … alors il m’a dit « mais les griffons n’existent pas ! », et j’ai dit « ben ils sont drôlement mal élevés pour des trucs qui n’existent pas ! », et il a dit « non ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire », alors j’ai dit « quoi ? », et il a dit…

Rarity avait renoncé à suivre le babillage incessant de Pinkie Pie. Elle ignorait où la ponette rose puisait son énergie, mais de son côté le seul fait de regarder son amie sautiller dans tous les sens suffisait à l’épuiser.

— Pinkie… souffla-t-elle.  
— … « c’est parce qu’on croit que les choses existent qu’elles se mettent à exister », j’ai dit, et il a dit « ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche », et j’ai dit…  
— Pinkie !

La ponette se figea.

— Tu ne veux pas connaître la fin de l’histoire ?  
— Je préférerais savoir pourquoi tu jugeais « absolument vital » que je t’accompagne dans cet endroit répugnant, rétorqua sèchement Rarity.

La licorne blanche jeta un regard de dégoût autour d’elle. Vraiment, à mesure qu’avançait son séjour à bord de l’Arcadia, elle avait fini par se convaincre que les humains pouvaient être un peuple raffiné malgré leur ignorance de la magie. Leur « technologie » devait leur permettre de bâtir des villes, peut-être pas aussi somptueuses que Canterlot ou aussi imposantes que Manehattan, mais au moins… décentes !  
Mais l’endroit dans lequel Pinkie l’avait conduite était tout sauf décent. Était-ce seulement une ville ? se demanda Rarity. Ces constructions branlantes, faites de morceaux de bois et de métal dépareillés, étaient-elles des habitations ? Et _Celestia_ , comment pouvait-on supporter cette chaleur étouffante et cette horrible poussière rouge qui volait partout ?

— Houlà, je ferais attention si j’étais toi, lui reprocha Pinkie en fronçant exagérément les sourcils. Si les gens entendent que tu trouves leur ville répugnante, ils risquent de se mettre en colère parce qu’ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à construire leur ville ici parce que le sable rouge détruit tout, mais ils se sont obstinés et ils ont construit et reconstruit et finalement ils ont réussi à bâtir une ville et elle n’a pas encore de nom parce que c’est une ville qui vient tout juste d’être construite alors ils l’appellent juste « la Ville » et ils en sont très fiers et ils n’aimeraient pas que tu dises que c’est répugnant et…  
— C’est bon Pinkie, je crois que j’ai saisi l’idée.  
— Oki doki !

N’empêche que c’était répugnant. Les humains étaient vraiment des barbares.

— Et donc, pourquoi voulais-tu que je t’accompagne ici ? insista Rarity.

Pinkie lui renvoya un clin d’œil complice.

— Pour le dragon, voyons !  
— Le…

Rarity stoppa net. D’accord, Pinkie avait habitué ses amies aux pires extravagances, mais là… Et la ponette rose lui annonçait cela comme si elles se rendaient au spa !

— Pinkie, attends ! Comment… Que… Il est hors de question que je parte à la chasse au dragon avec toi, je risque de ruiner définitivement ma mise en plis !  
— Oh… Non non non, je ne t’emmène pas chasser le dragon, corrigea Pinkie. Enfin, pas tout de suite… Salut la compagnie !  
— B’jour, m’selle Pinkie !

La ponette avait poussé d’un mouvement vif les battants de bois d’une porte qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et était entrée sans hésiter dans… ce devait être un saloon, supposa Rarity, bien forcée de suivre son amie. Aucune pièce du décor ne manquait à l’appel : le bar, le mobilier rustique, les alignements de bouteilles, le vieux piano sur lequel un type probablement sourd massacrait un morceau de musique country, les piliers de comptoir affalés devant une ribambelle de verres, la propreté douteuse et les chapeaux de cow-boy. Applejack aurait adoré cet endroit.

— Vous v’nez déjà vous préparer pour ce soir, m’selle ?

À la mimique interloquée de Rarity, Pinkie répondit d’un sourire éclatant.

— Ben oui, je suis déjà venue hier soir et j’ai organisé une petite fête ici, avec un spectacle et des cotillons et tout, et j’ai fait mes meilleures blagues, tu te rends compte c’était la première fois que les gens assistaient à une fête dans cette ville et pouvaient vraiment s’amuser et rire, alors comme on a besoin d’aide pour attraper un dragon géant, je me suis dit que je pourrais revenir faire quelques spectacles ici en échange d’un coup de patte.

La ponette rose conclut sa tirade d’un haussement d’épaules négligent.

— … mais ils ont dit que ce n’était pas assez cher payé pour un dragon, termina-t-elle.  
— Va m’falloir plus que des serpentins, m’selle, grommela l’humain qui les avait saluées à leur arrivée.

Pinkie hocha la tête d’un air entendu.

— No problemo ! acquiesça-t-elle. C’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à mon amie Rarity de venir !… J’ai pensé que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour rendre la déco du saloon un peu… mieux ? – Pinkie fixa la licorne avec espoir – … Tu pourrais ?

Rarity échangea un regard désolé avec l’humain. La logique de Pinkie et son échelle de valeurs étaient déjà étranges pour qui la connaissait ; elle n’osait imaginer ce qu’en pensaient des extra-équestriens.

— Eh bien… hésita-t-elle (elle ne tenait pas à briser trop brutalement les naïves attentes de son amie). Je suppose que la pièce gagnerait en prestance à l’aide de trois ou quatre tentures brodées de gemmes, mais je ne crois pas…  
— Ah ! T’es une marrante, toi ! interrompit l’humain. On trime comme des bêtes à la mine pour en sortir trois fois rien, et tu t’imagines qu’on voudrait broder des pierres précieuses sur des rideaux ?  
— Oh, vous avez une mine ? s’étonna Rarity.

L’humain lui adressa une expression identique à celle qu’elle-même réservait parfois (souvent) à Pinkie.

— … et tu t’imagines qu’on s’est installé dans ce trou paumé pour le plaisir, madame licorne ?

L’humain eut un sourire désabusé.

— Il y a du trinium ici, expliqua-t-il. Du minerai énergétique pour les vaisseaux spatiaux. Beaucoup, mais difficile d’accès. On a le matériel pour l’extraire mais son entretien coûte cher et du coup, c’est difficile de dégager des bénéfices pour développer correctement la ville.

Il pinça les lèvres.

— Bien sûr, on sait tous qu’il y a d’autres gisements que du trinium dans le coin, mais la mine principale ne produit _que_ du trinium… Les machines détruisent tout le reste. Et on ne peut pas les régler pour chercher autre chose : c’est le trinium qui nous fait vivre, comprenez ? L’or ou même les diamants ne sont pas aussi rentables. Ça nous aiderait bien en production complémentaire, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de changer notre production principale… Trop aléatoire.

L’humain ponctua la fin de son discours d’un geste fataliste.

— Au final, ’y a pas mal de monde qui creuse au hasard aux alentours de la mine, mais jusqu’à présent ça n’a pas été très concluant.  
— Vous creusez _au hasard_? répéta Rarity, incrédule.

Quelle drôle d’idée. Pas étonnant que ces rustres restent bredouilles.

— Non, évidemment. On fait des sondages géologiques, mais les meilleurs gisements sont profonds et les veines affleurantes très rares, de très faible concentration et très disséminées. C’est un peu un coup de poker à chaque fois et… Mais je vous embête avec mes histoires de mineur. En tout cas, si vous vous attendiez à trouver des bijoux ou des soieries raffinées, vous vous êtes trompée de planète, madame licorne.

Rarity se redressa de toute sa hauteur, vexée. Elle n’était pas _si_ superficielle. Et elle allait montrer à ces barbares comment une espèce civilisée recueillait les gemmes. C’était son talent, après tout.  
… _Creuser au hasard. Peuh !_

— Je ne sais pas si je me suis trompée de planète ou pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, mais je sais que si vous m’emmenez près de votre mine, je pourrai vous indiquer où creuser pour trouver les plus grosses gemmes.  
— Vous êtes géologue ?  
— Je suis créatrice de mode ! s’indigna Rarity. Ma dernière collection était brodée de diamants et d’émeraudes que je suis allée chercher moi-même dans la montagne, donc je sais de quoi je parle !

L’humain, comme d’ailleurs tous les clients du saloon, la fixait bouche bée. Rarity renifla. Tous des ignares. Elle parlait intelligiblement, pourtant !

— Okay, lâcha finalement l’humain. Ma vieille mère m’a appris à ne pas méjuger de raisonnements extraterrestres a priori loufoques, donc je vais vous guider là-haut.

Il fit une grimace à mi-chemin entre le scepticisme et la moquerie.

— Et si vous me trouvez un diamant, madame, je vous promets que je vous filerai un coup de main, pour vot’ dragon !

—

— Combien ?  
— Un peu moins de cinq kilos, professeur. Le dispositif d’éjection d’urgence s’est déclenché quand les moteurs sont passés en survitesse. On a perdu quatre-vingt-trois pour cent de la capacité.  
— Merde. On n’a pas les finances pour renouveler une telle quantité.  
— Nope.

Tochiro éteignit son unité de diagnostic technique et fixa le chef mécanicien dans les yeux. Il savait déjà ce que l’homme allait ajouter.

— … mais on a de la chance dans notre malheur, prof. L’Arcadia est tombée juste à côté d’une mine de trinium ! On n’a plus qu’à aller se servir !

Tochiro secoua tristement la tête.

— Mouais… Ça m’embête de dépouiller ces pauvres gens, tout de même.

C’eût été des Illumidas, il n’aurait pas dit non, mais là… Il voulait bien être un pirate, mais pas au détriment de n’importe qui !

— Le captain n’aurait pas hésité, lui, insista le chef mécanicien.

Tochiro retint une grimace. Harlock avait toujours été davantage pirate que lui. Plus inflexible. Plus enclin à écorner la morale lorsque la nécessité l’exigeait. Plus froidement logique. Il n’aurait pas hésité.

Mais lui, il n’était pas Harlock.

—

L’humain s’appelait « Jorde », ce qui était un nom presque aussi idiot que « Harlock » mais Rarity s’était abstenue à temps d’en faire la remarque.

— C’est là, madame licorne. Vous voulez descendre ?

Rarity ignora le sarcasme suintant de suffisance masculine et s’approcha prudemment. La mine était un trou béant dans lequel le château de Canterlot aurait disparu tout entier, hérissé de grues et de cheminées fumantes, et au fond duquel plongeaient et remontaient d’innombrables câbles métalliques. Cela ressemblait à la bouche du Tartare. Rarity recula tout aussi prudemment qu’elle s’était avancée. Pour rien au monde elle n’aurait voulu entrer là-dedans.

— Je vous remercie, mais c’est inutile, répondit-elle.

Jorde avait parlé de veines affleurantes, non ?  
Rarity se concentra. Sa magie n’était pas comparable à celle de Twilight, cependant son talent lui permettait de déceler aisément la présence de gemmes à proximité.  
Sa corne se nimba d’une lumière blanche.

— Ah ! Il y en a par là ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Sans une hésitation, la licorne contourna un bloc rocheux.

— Un gros rubis. Juste là.

Elle pointa la corne vers le rocher.

— Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de creuser, ajouta-t-elle.

Jorde la gratifia d’un sourcil sceptique et d’un reniflement dédaigneux excessivement malpoli, mais il s’exécuta tout de même. Il ne lui suffit que de deux coups de pioche pour que son expression change du tout au tout.

— Par les huit mille putes de l’enfer ! jura-t-il.  
— Un problème, Jorde ? intervint un des badauds qui les avaient suivis.

Les humains semblaient trouver désopilant le fait qu’une licorne puisse prétendre être une meilleure chercheuse de gemmes qu’eux. Jusqu’à présent, ils s’étaient échangé des plaisanteries, lançaient des quolibets plus ou moins élaborés et paraissaient s’amuser tels des poulains devant une attraction comique.

— Non, aucun problème. Pousse-toi. Bordel de putain de merde.

Les rires se turent lorsque Jorde dégagea du rocher un rubis de la grosseur d’une pomme. Un silence de plomb s’abattit sur la foule, tétanisée par la surprise. Rarity se permit un sourire victorieux. Et voilà, elle leur avait cloué le bec, à ces barbares !

La licorne secoua sa crinière avec grâce. Ils en voulaient encore ? Elle serait celle qui leur apporterait la lumière de la civilisation d’Equestria.

— Ce n’était qu’une pierre isolée, déclara-t-elle d’un ton ennuyé. Je pense que je peux trouver une veine un peu plus loin… – Rarity fit de nouveau briller sa corne – … par là, oui… De ce côté…

Elle trotta sur une cinquantaine de mètres en zigzag, attentive aux vibrations magiques que lui renvoyaient les multiples gemmes camouflées dans le sous-sol. Il y en avait beaucoup, dont certaines qu’elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais la majorité était identique aux pierres précieuses d’Equestria. Et notamment…

— Des diamants ! triompha-t-elle.

Jorde la fixait comme s’il s’était trouvé devant la princesse Celestia.

— Où est-ce que je creuse, madame ?  
— Oh, où vous voulez. C’est une veine qui commence ici – Rarity montra un rocher à sa gauche – et qui s’enfonce par là – elle pointa une fissure qui serpentait sous ses sabots.

L’humain se mit au travail sans un mot de plus avec une frénésie telle que Rarity dut s’écarter pour éviter les projections de roche. En moins d’une minute, le rocher éventré refléta l’éclat familier d’une rangée de diamants. Un peu trop petits au goût de la licorne blanche, mais si elle en jugeait les expressions des humains cela dépassait leurs rêves les plus fous.

— Que je sois pendu… murmura quelqu’un.

La foule restait à distance respectueuse, comme si les humains hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement et après s’être ébouriffé nerveusement la crinière, Jorde lui adressa un regard plein d’espoir.

— Hum… Vous pouvez, euh… en trouver d’autres, madame ?

Rarity ouvrait la bouche pour répondre « bien sûr ! » (ce n’était pas comme si on lui demandait l’impossible non plus), mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Pinkie.

— Pas question ! s’exclama la ponette rose.

Choquée, Rarity se prépara à rétorquer que ce n’était qu’un petit service de rien du tout, aucun problème, mais Pinkie ne lui en laissa pas le temps non plus.

— Monsieur l’humain, tout à l’heure vous avez dit « si vous trouvez un diamant, je vous aide à attraper le dragon », hein ? Hein ? J’ai raison ou pas ?  
— Euh… Ouais. C’est juste.  
— Donc comme Rarity et moi, on est venu pour attraper un dragon et que maintenant vous êtes d’accord pour nous aider, ben on n’a plus besoin de faire des spectacles ou de chercher des gemmes, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Je suppose que c’est logique, convint Jorde.  
— Après bien sûr, Rarity peut continuer à vous indiquer où se trouvent les veines de pierres précieuses, mais ça veut dire qu’il va falloir nous fournir quelque chose en échange. C’est le principe du troc, voyez ?

Décontenancé, Jorde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre.

— Okay, lâcha-t-il finalement. Crache le morceau, m’selle. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Avec un sourire qui était soudain beaucoup moins festif et beaucoup plus calculateur, Pinkie bondit sur un rocher pour se mettre à hauteur de l’humain.

— Oh, facile, répondit-elle. D’abord il me faut à peu près deux kilomètres de câble de forage, pour le dragon. Je vous en avais déjà parlé. Ensuite… Eh bien, les moteurs de l’Arcadia ont été endommagés lors de notre dernier saut warp et il a été nécessaire de purger une bonne partie des noyaux de trinium. Je vais avoir besoin de votre minerai énergétique pour recompléter les cuves de fission. Cinq kilos. Au cours actuel du trinium, si Rarity vous déniche deux autres veines de diamants, vous rentrez dans vos frais.

Pinkie s’autorisa une pause dramatique. Elle semblait jouer le rôle principal d’une pièce de théâtre qu’elle aurait été seule à connaître.

— … Mais que diriez-vous d’une veine par kilo ? Cinq autres veines de diamants, plus tout ce qu’on trouvera comme pierres précieuses sur le chemin. Ça ne serait pas une super affaire, ça ?

Rarity admira l’expression de totale stupéfaction qui se peignit sur les traits de Jorde, et se fit la réflexion qu’elle devait avoir adopté la même. Nom d’un chien-diamant, quand Pinkie s’était-elle intéressée au fonctionnement des moteurs de l’Arcadia ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle fait pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit ? Et comment connaissait-elle le cours _humain_ de ce minerai énergétique, d’ailleurs ?

— Semble que j’ai eu tort de vous considérer comme une gamine un peu fofolle, m’selle. Z’êtes sacrément vicieuse, en fait !

Pinkie se contenta d’un haussement d’épaules.

— Bah, vous êtes gagnant, non ? Alors qu’est-ce que vous décidez ? On tope là ?

Jorde ne fut pas long à réagir. Il consulta du regard les humains les plus proches dans la foule, puis hocha solennellement la tête.

— M’selle, non seulement je m’engage à vous capturer ce dragon à mains nues s’il le faut, mais si Madame Rarity nous trouve assez de pierres pour sortir cet endroit de la misère, je vous promets qu’on donnera son nom à la ville en son honneur ! Rarityville ! Pas vrai, les gars ?


	13. Chapitre 12

## Chapitre 12

 

_« Tu sais voler ? »_

Rainbow Dash fixait avec horreur le panneau bardé de boutons et de manettes devant elle. Partout autour d’elle, des lumières clignotaient tandis que les alarmes sonores se multipliaient. Elle ne s’y connaissait pas en « navettes », mais ce n’était sûrement pas bon signe.

_« Tu sais voler ? Tu sais piloter ! »_

Dehors, le paysage défilait à une vitesse effarante.  
… Dehors.  
La pégase secoua Harlock avec l’énergie du désespoir. L’humain ne lui opposa pas plus de résistance qu’une poupée de chiffon. Elle insista.

— Réveillez-vous ! Comment ouvre-t-on la porte ? Je peux vous porter et voler jusqu’au sol, mais je ne sais pas comment la porte s’ouvre !

Enfin, voler… L’humain était très grand et très lourd, et Rainbow ignorait si elle avait suffisamment recouvré ses forces pour le soutenir. Peut-être pourrait-elle planer, ou peut-être Harlock et elle s’écraseraient-ils sans qu’elle puisse rien y faire.  
Ou peut-être devrait-elle lâcher l’humain pour sauver sa propre vie… Elle grimaça. Celestia en soit témoin, elle ne souhaitait pas en arriver à un tel choix.

Harlock finit par réagir avec un hoquet de souffrance.

— Prends… les commandes, souffla-t-il d’une voix à peine audible. Le… manche… pour diriger… la navette…

La tête du capitaine dodelina entre les sabots de Dash. La respiration hachée, Harlock luttait pour rester conscient.

— Tirer pour monter… Pousser… pour… descendre. À gauche… À droite… Tu sais voler…

… _Tu sais piloter._

Harlock tenta d’articuler encore quelque chose tandis qu’un autre spasme le tordait de douleur. Ses mots furent noyés dans des bulles de sang.  Il parvint néanmoins à repousser la pégase arc-en-ciel vers l’avant de la navette. À l’avant, il y avait le panneau plein de boutons, de lumières et d’inscriptions inconnues. Face au panneau, deux sièges rembourrés. Entre les deux, deux longues tiges métalliques munies d’une sorte de poignée.

Rainbow Dash se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le manche. Pour diriger la navette.

_« Tu sais voler ? »_

Elle savait voler.  
Elle saisit l’une des tiges et tira un coup sec.

La navette se cabra.

—

— Tu t’en es sortie comme une pro. Bien jouée, fillette !  
— Applejack.

La terrestre renifla. Si elle était « une pro », peut-être le barman pouvait-il cesser de lui attribuer ce qualificatif infantilisant ? Puis elle se souvint que l’Octodian avait appelé Harlock « gamin ».  
… _Peut-être pas, en fait._

— Vous n’deviez pas vous occuper de Rainbow Dash et Harlock ? rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Je devais m’assurer de leur fuite, ce que j’ai fait. Je n’étais pas bien placé pour les accompagner, mais eux sont bien partis avec une ambulance.

Le barman agita un de ses multiples bras. C’était agaçant, songea Applejack, quels que soient les événements, il ne semblait jamais pris au dépourvu.

— Maintenant qu’on s’est regroupé, continua-t-il, il ne reste plus qu’à suivre leurs traces et aller les ramasser là où ils se sont posés.  
— En supposant qu’ils aient laissé des traces derrière eux, intervint Kei.  
— Bah, je doute qu’une ambulance en fuite passe inaperçue.  
— En supposant que d’autres ne les ramassent pas avant nous, dans ce cas, renchérit Applejack.

Le barman lui adressa un regard dans lequel pointait à la fois du sarcasme et de l’exaspération.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner, fillette, conclut-il. Allez, tout le monde embarque !

—

— Arcadia, décollage !

Twilight s’était réinstallée dans le fauteuil d’Harlock pour observer la manœuvre. C’était une bonne place, songea-t-elle, et puis après tout Harlock n’était pas là en ce moment, donc il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, pas vrai ?

— Tu ne devrais pas prendre tes aises dans _ce_ fauteuil, mam’selle licorne. Le captain, il n’apprécie pas trop quand quelqu’un d’autre prend les commandes de son vaisseau.

Hmm. Peut-être que si.  
Twilight haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, les humains considéraient le fauteuil comme un symbole fort de l’autorité du capitaine à bord de l’Arcadia, de la même manière que le trône royal de la Grande Salle du palais de Canterlot était indissociable du règne de Celestia. Se pouvait-il que l’équipage du vaisseau pirate pense qu’elle cherchait à usurper la place d’Harlock ? La licorne fit la grimace. Telle n’était pas son intention. Cela aurait été bien présomptueux de sa part et… un peu dangereux, probablement.

Après mûre réflexion, elle préféra descendre de son perchoir et rejoindre Tochiro au centre de la passerelle. Tant pis pour le poste d’observation privilégié.

— Vous avez localisé le dragon, professeur ?

Le petit humain à lunettes hocha la tête.

— Oui, sa position est confirmée…

Twilight dressa les oreilles, soudain inquiète. Le ton de la phrase appelait un « mais ».

— Mais… ? encouragea-t-elle.

Tochiro lui lança un regard incertain tout en se tapotant le menton de l’index.

— … mais d’après les relevés du radar, continua-t-il, nous ne serons pas les premiers à arriver. Si on doit attraper cette maudite bestiole vivante, j’espère seulement qu’ils ne vont pas trop nous l’énerver.

—

— Okay, toutes les équipes sont en place ? Va falloir rester concentré, les gars ! On n’aura le droit qu’à un seul essai et ça ne fonctionnera que si tout le monde est parfaitement coordonné !  
— On est parés, m’selle Pinkie !

Rarity avait définitivement renoncé à jouer les grandes dames blasées à partir du moment où Pinkie avait commencé à haranguer Jorde et la quinzaine de mineurs qui s’étaient portés volontaires pour l’opération « dragon ». Et elle avait cessé de chercher des explications rationnelles lorsque la ponette rose s’était installée devant une machine qui permettait apparemment de communiquer à distance et avait transmis ses directives aux humains comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Après tout, il s’agissait de Pinkie.

— Très bien, poursuivait la ponette. Le dragon est toujours couché pour l’instant, il faut être assez rapide pour l’empêcher de bouger. Équipe tête, c’est vous qui avez le rôle le plus important, les autres équipes sont à vos ordres. Donnez le signal de départ dès que vous vous sentez prêts !  
— Aye aye, ma’am ! répondit la voix de Jorde.

Rarity se demanda ce qui était le plus bizarre dans tout ça. Pinkie commandant un groupe d’humains ? Un groupe d’humains obéissant avec enthousiasme à Pinkie ? Le fait que, si l’on y réfléchissait bien, tout ce petit monde s’apprêtait quand même à faire n’importe quoi ?  
La licorne blanche pinça les lèvres. Non, elle n’était pas honnête. Si l’on y réfléchissait bien, la solution qu’avait planifiée Pinkie était redoutable de simplicité. Elle avait à sa disposition une dizaine de petits engins volants, très maniables et très rapides, ainsi qu’une bonne longueur de câble renforcé. Elle avait donc constitué cinq équipes de deux engins volants, chacune munie d’un cinquième de câble, et chaque extrémité de câble munie d’un nœud coulant. Un collet pour le cou, et quatre autres pour chacune des pattes. Simple.

Simple, mais bizarre.

Parce que bon, ’fallait être clair : ils ne se préparaient à rien de moins que capturer un dragon géant au lasso.

—

Ivresse de la vitesse. Sensation grisante de toute-puissance pendant que le reste du monde se fige, frisson du danger alors que toute erreur de trajectoire peut se révéler fatale, impression de liberté. Harlock avait raison.  
Elle savait piloter.

— Ça, c’est vraiment le truc le plus cool que j’ai jamais fait ! s’exclama Rainbow Dash en négociant un virage serré entre deux immeubles.

Elle n’obtint pas de réponse d’Harlock à nouveau inconscient, mais le capitaine serait fier d’elle, c’était certain. Elle avait d’instinct réussi à maîtriser la navette à l’aide du « manche », et avait même réussi à trouver sans se tromper la manette qui permettait d’accélérer ou de ralentir. Elle pilotait un vaisseau volant humain. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir l’apprendre à Twilight « je ne fais rien sans avoir consulté un bouquin », hâte de s’en vanter auprès d’Applejack « on va voir qui de nous deux est la plus héroïque », elle avait hâte d’impressionner Fluttershy, elle…  
La pégase arc-en-ciel déglutit tandis qu’un tremblement irrépressible lui parcourait l’échine. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses amies. Cela signifierait que le cauchemar était terminé.

— Ça, c’est vraiment cool… répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais cela avait un goût amer. Pourquoi chercher à tout prix l’héroïsme ? songea la pégase. Pourquoi… tout ça ?

Elle évita d’un zigzag habile d’autres appareils volants, se faufila entre deux rangées d’immeubles, plongea pour passer sous un pont. Bientôt, les bâtiments diminuèrent en taille, puis se clairsemèrent. La ville céda la place à une prairie vallonnée quadrillée de cours d’eau.

Dash n’hésita pas et continua à piloter droit devant elle. Plus grande serait la distance avec cet hôpital et ces horribles soldats, mieux ça vaudrait.

—

— Équipe avant gauche, il cherche à dégager sa patte, attention ! Tête, faites un tour supplémentaire pour lui immobiliser les mâchoires ! Vous le tenez, les gars, le lâchez pas !

Pinkie se débrouillait divinement bien, songeait Rarity. La ponette rose avait dirigé ses équipes avec un sang froid et un sens de l’organisation remarquables, et le dragon s’était retrouvé pris au piège en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « barbe à papa ».  
D’autres engins humains étaient par ailleurs arrivés en renfort – des machines qui devaient leur servir à la mine, supposa Rarity – et utilisaient des appendices articulés pour d’une part s’ancrer solidement au sol, et d’autre part maintenir fermement les câbles. Le dragon avait bien tenté de se débattre mais il n’avait réussi qu’à resserrer les nœuds coulants autour de ses pattes. Quant à la tête… Un jet de flammes rageur avait manqué de peu l’appareil de Jorde, mais une flopée de petits véhicules étaient aussitôt accourus à la rescousse et ne cessaient depuis lors de harceler le monstre telle une nuée de moustiques métalliques. Trop rapides pour le dragon, impuissant, qui claquait des mâchoires dans le vide.

— Vous y êtes ! Tirez maintenant !… Yeah, bien joué !

Finalement, l’un des engins volants parvint à faire glisser un nœud coulant autour de la gueule du dragon. Immobilisé de toutes parts, le monstre s’avoua vaincu.  
Depuis son poste de commande, Pinkie s’exclama alors « yipee ! », fit une pirouette, esquissa quelques pas de danse et serra Rarity contre elle.

— On a réussi, Rarity ! T’as vu ? On vient de pêcher un dragon ! C’est le plus gros poisson que j’ai jamais attrapé !

La ponette eut une moue délicieuse.

— … enfin, reptile, corrigea-t-elle. Tu crois que ça va faire plaisir à Twilight ?

Pinkie se rendait-elle compte de ce qu’elle avait accompli ou tout n’avait-il été qu’un immense jeu pour elle ? Rarity se permit un sourire attendri. Peu importait, après tout. Le résultat était là.

La licorne blanche posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son amie.

— Tu as été formidable, Pinkie.

—

— En visuel. Soyez prêts à…

Lorsque l’opérateur s’interrompit, Twilight se raidit et imagina les pires catastrophes. Le dragon s’était envolé, le dragon avait attaqué les humains, le dragon était devenu résistant à son sort de contrôle…

— Ah ben non, tiens… Semble qu’ils se soient débrouillés sans nous.

Comment ça « débrouillés sans nous » ?  
Incrédule, Twilight contempla l’écran de contrôle sur lequel s’étalait un dragon ligoté. Cela signifiait-il qu’ils n’avaient plus besoin d’elle et de sa magie ? Et puis franchement… Qui avait eu l’idée de _ligoter_ un dragon géant comme s’il s’agissait de bétail inoffensif ? Applejack était revenue dans les parages ?

Sur l’écran, l’image du dragon fut remplacée par la vue d’une passerelle plus petite que celle de l’Arcadia, encombrée d’écrans et de boutons.  
Et occupée par deux poneys.

— Hey, Twilight, salut salut ! Comment tu trouves mon paquet cadeau-dragon ?  
— Pinkie ?

—

En fait, peut-être devrait-elle se poser quelque part et chercher à contacter les secours.

Rainbow Dash jeta un regard angoissé à l’extérieur. En tant qu’experte en manœuvres aériennes, elle savait que l’atterrissage représentait la partie la plus délicate du vol – une seule erreur, et c’était l’accident assuré. À cette vitesse, et coincée dans cet engin en métal, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle s’écrasait au sol.

— Euh… Capitaine ?

Pas de réponse. Harlock était de plus en plus pâle et ce n’était sûrement pas bon signe.

— Capitaine… répéta-t-elle entre ses dents. Comment est-ce que ce truc s’arrête ?

Elle s’en doutait, à vrai dire : après tout, les principes élémentaires du vol restaient identiques qu’il s’agisse d’un pégase ou d’une machine. Lors de l’atterrissage, il fallait ralentir, diminuer la portance des ailes et arrondir la trajectoire au bon moment pour se poser en douceur. Trop tôt, elle s’exposait au décrochage et à une chute de plusieurs mètres. Trop tard et ce serait le sol qui absorberait l’énergie cinétique résiduelle, et elle savait d’expérience que ce n’était pas une sensation agréable.

La pégase arc-en-ciel raffermit sa prise sur le manche et étudia avec attention le paysage qui s’offrait sous ses ailes.

Bon.  
Premièrement, trouver un espace plat et dégagé. Dash fronça les sourcils : la prairie herbeuse avait été remplacée par une plaine rocailleuse aride, certes à peu près plane, mais également hérissée de cailloux dont les pointes acérées risquaient de déchiqueter le métal de son véhicule. Pas le meilleur endroit, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle ignorait si le terrain était meilleur plus loin, et elle se refusait à se rapprocher à nouveau de la ville. Non, ici, c’était bien, décida-t-elle. Elle amorça un large virage.  
… et s’aperçut alors qu’elle était suivie. Par deux appareils, beaucoup plus profilés et menaçants que le sien.

Ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle.

—

— … crr… hicule suspect en route au un-neuf-trois, secteur yankee huit. Interception en cours.  
— Je crois que je les ai trouvés, Bob.

Concentrée sur la console radio d’un transport militaire léger que le barman avait acheté d’occasion peu après son arrivée sur Canisco (une bonne affaire, et puis ça pouvait toujours servir), Kei effectuait un scan continu des principales fréquences utilisées par les Illumidas.

— … Demandons renforts, continuait la radio.  
— Ici central, bien reçu. Escadron T’rhek mis en alerte, décollage des chasseurs dans cinq minutes.

Le barman hocha la tête. Partout où se trouvaient stationnées des troupes illumidas, l’escadron T’rhek désignait les forces d’intervention d’élite. On ne déplaçait pas ce genre d’experts pour de petits délinquants. C’était en revanche des soldats parfaits pour s’occuper d’un pirate.

Bob consulta le système de navigation.

— Yankee huit, sud de la ville, cinquante kilomètres, annonça-t-il. On y sera avant ces salopards !

—

Ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout.

Vu leurs manœuvres, ces deux-là cherchaient la bagarre. Rainbow Dash contrait du mieux qu’elle pouvait, mais son appareil n’était pas aussi agile qu’elle l’aurait souhaité.

— Allez-vous-en, sales vautours ! cria-t-elle.

Un choc secoua soudain la navette. Les autres lui lançaient des rayons d’énergie, et malgré tous les efforts de la pégase, l’un d’entre eux venait de toucher l’aile gauche de son appareil.  
Lorsqu’elle tenta d’évaluer les dégâts, Dash constata avec effroi que des flammes dévoraient le métal et que l’aile touchée n’était plus qu’un moignon tordu.

Dash se cramponna aux commandes. Elle perdait rapidement de l’altitude et ne réussit à garder le contrôle de sa trajectoire qu’au prix d’une lutte acharnée. Elle ne pouvait cependant plus éviter l’atterrissage.  
En un éclair, la pégase choisit le terrain qui lui paraissait le moins accidenté et se dirigea résolument dans sa direction tout en priant Celestia que le vaisseau humain soit suffisamment robuste pour tenir jusque-là en un seul morceau.

La navette s’écrasa au sol en une longue traînée poussiéreuse.


	14. Chapitre 13

## Chapitre 13

 

Une série de chocs successifs secoua le capitaine comme un petit pois dans une lessiveuse, et l’information finit par parvenir jusqu’à son cerveau. Harlock pensa « grnf ? » avant de se cogner violemment la tête contre une cloison. Il pensa alors « aïeuh ! », puis se rendit compte que non, ça ne lui faisait pas mal. En fait, il avait déjà horriblement mal partout, du coup il n’arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur une nouvelle blessure éventuelle. La douleur était tellement insoutenable qu’il se demanda même fugitivement comment il faisait pour rester conscient.  
En parallèle, il entendait un cri aigu continu (« Aaaaaahh ! ») qui, après vérification, ne venait pas de lui, ainsi que des craquements et des crépitements qui indiquaient un début d’incendie électrique quelque part.

— Aaaah ! Arrête-toi, arrête-toi, arrête-toi ! hurlait une voix féminine.

Cette situation ne dura pas assez longtemps pour être soumise à analyse, ou bien ses capacités cognitives étaient trop ralenties pour qu’il réfléchisse correctement, ce qui devait bien refléter la réalité également.  
Harlock tenta un mouvement tandis qu’un choc plus brutal le projetait en avant. Il se retrouva à peu près debout et agrippé au dossier d’un fauteuil de pilote sans trop comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, et posa un regard flou sur Rainbow Dash. La pégase le remarqua à peine : elle bataillait avec les commandes de vol pour maintenir une trajectoire rectiligne, sans succès d’ailleurs.  
La navette racla plusieurs fois le sol, esquissa une série de bonds désordonnés sur la rocaille, mais sa vitesse était toujours trop élevée pour stopper.

— Inversion… souffla Harlock.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit le bras pour atteindre la manette des gaz. Lorsqu’il inversa la poussée des réacteurs, la navette se plaqua dans les graviers et, déséquilibrée, bascula aussitôt sur le côté.

La force d’inertie envoya le capitaine valdinguer dans le cockpit.

—

— J’ai une formation de cinq appareils ennemis sur le radar, à deux minutes, annonça Kei. Deuxième détection de deux chasseurs sur l’avant, une minute. Ils cerclent.  
— Le gamin doit être quelque part dessous, déduisit Bob. Le timing va être serré !

L’Octodian fit plonger son propre appareil. Il ne tarda pas à repérer un long sillon parsemé de végétation calcinée et de débris métalliques, au bout duquel une ambulance était en train de terminer une jolie glissade en crabe dans les cailloux. Il ne tarda pas non plus à être repéré.

— Il y a deux vilains moustiques qui approchent, les filles ! cria-t-il vers l’arrière. Vous êtes prêtes ?

À moitié. Applejack lui répondit d’un sourire resplendissant tout en posant fièrement les sabots sur les commandes de la tourelle de défense rapprochée tribord, mais Fluttershy ne se manifesta que par un couinement étranglé. Le barman pinça les lèvres. Le sabord gauche était son point faible, bien reçu. À lui de s’arranger pour n’exposer que le flanc droit de son appareil aux chasseurs ennemis.

—

Le temps ralentit, puis se figea lorsque la navette se renversa. Rainbow Dash eut la sensation étrange, fugitive et interminable, d’être suspendue en dehors de toute réalité tandis qu’elle percevait avec une acuité surnaturelle le moindre détail de son environnement, puis tout se mêla en un fracas confus qui se fondit soudainement dans le noir.

L’instant d’après, tout était fini.

—

— On se pose ! Empêchez-les de venir trop près de nous !

Applejack passa la langue entre ses lèvres, plissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa visée. Non seulement elle allait les empêcher d’approcher, mais elle escomptait bien en toucher un ! Après tout, ce « système de défense anti-aérienne rapprochée » que le barman lui avait confié n’était rien de plus qu’une version « technologique » d’un chamboule-tout de fête foraine, non ? Si l’on exceptait le fait que ces chasseurs illumidas étaient beaucoup plus mobiles et rapides que des cibles en bois attachées à un tourniquet, bien sûr. Et qu’elle-même n’était pas en train de lancer des balles en mousse.  
Les traits d’énergie se succédaient à grands renforts de « zat-zat-zat » tandis que la terrestre pressait avec application sur la commande de tir tout en s’efforçant de diriger le canon dans la bonne direction. Celestia ! C’était plus compliqué que ça en avait l’air !

— Veux-tu bien _cesser_ de bouger ! siffla-t-elle alors que son tir s’obstinait à aboutir quelques mètres derrière un appareil ennemi.

Elle remarqua à peine que leur vaisseau s’immobilisait.

—

Le barman ne perdit pas une seule seconde et bondit à l’extérieur avant même que les plots d’atterrissage aient fini de se stabiliser dans un « pfffff » hydraulique.

— Bob ! Attendez-moi !

L’Octodian se plaqua derrière un rocher. Il restait une vingtaine de mètres à découvert pour atteindre l’épave de l’ambulance, aussi profita-t-il de cet abri relatif pour permettre à Kei de le rejoindre.

— Ce ne serait pas plus sage de rester surveiller nos amies à quatre pattes ? lui reprocha-t-il.

Kei haussa les épaules.

— Oh, elles se débrouillent très bien, lâcha-t-elle. … Enfin, surtout une.  
— … mais ça ne retiendra pas les Illumidas éternellement, coupa le barman.

Il agrippa le bras de la jeune femme.

— Allez, on se dépêche !

—

Rainbow Dash se redressa brutalement.

— Je suis réveillée ! cria-t-elle par réflexe.

Elle avait dû perdre brièvement connaissance, et elle se morigéna d’être ainsi prise en défaut, mais seul le silence lui répondit.  
Ce qui n’était pas beaucoup mieux, à bien y réfléchir.

— Hého ? hasarda-t-elle.

Ça sentait le brûlé. Il faisait sombre. Et la navette était sans dessus-dessous.  
En tâtonnant, la pégase finit par piétiner quelque chose de mou, qui grogna. Dash fit un bond paniqué de côté.

— Oh, capitaine, je suis désolée, je…

Ou peut-être pouvait-elle épargner sa salive, en fait.

— Euh… ça va ?

Bon, vu l’état d’Harlock, elle pouvait facilement répondre toute seule à cette question (c’était « non »), mais Rainbow sentait confusément qu’elle _devait_ continuer à parler. C’était tout ce dont elle disposait pour empêcher l’humain de glisser vers le néant.

— On va… euh… sortir, bredouilla-t-elle. Et j’essaierai de vous trouver de l’eau. Pour nettoyer vos blessures. Et peut-être que vous avez soif, aussi.

Le son de sa voix la rassurait, en quelque sorte. D’autant qu’elle n’avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s’y prendre pour sortir de cette maudite navette.

—

— Nom de _Xch’rhch_ , la porte est bloquée !  
— Il doit y avoir une trappe de secours sur l’arrière.

Kei se faufila avec souplesse entre deux morceaux de tôle tordus. Elle n’osait même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvaient les passagers de cette malheureuse ambulance. _Harlock…_

— Je la vois ! lança-t-elle.

Bob était trop large d’épaules pour la suivre.

— Bien joué, miss ! l’encouragea-t-il. Mais grouillez-vous ! Dans moins d’une minute, on se récupère tout l’escadron T’rhek sur le poil !

—

C’était horrible. Pire encore qu’Everfree, songeait Fluttershy avec un effroi croissant. Au moins, la forêt était composée d’ _arbres_ , et ses monstres n’étaient que des _animaux_! Ici, rien n’était naturel ! Tout était métallique, froid, désincarné, hostile. Fluttershy détestait cela.

— Yi-eah ! Prenez ça !

Applejack en revanche semblait s’amuser, constata la pégase avec tristesse. De son côté, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce monde et sa technologie, si rapide et si… disharmonieuse. Pourquoi personne ne prenait-il le temps de ralentir, d’écouter ce que cette planète avait à dire, et de vivre en parfaite osmose avec la nature ?  
Elle sursauta. Par son hublot, elle apercevait soudain d’autres appareils ennemis.

— Applejack…souffla-t-elle. Je crois qu’il y en a d’autres qui arrivent…  
— Qu’ils y viennent ! s’exclama la terrestre. J’ai de quoi les recevoir !

La ponette orange était enthousiaste, mais Fluttershy restait soucieuse : les ennemis arrivaient de _son_ côté, pas de celui d’Applejack. Que se passeraient-ils s’ils les bombardaient ? S’ils les touchaient ?  
Fluttershy se crispa tandis qu’elle considérait l’arme qui lui faisait face. Bob, le barman avec ses bras trop nombreux et sa grosse voix grave, lui en avait expliqué le fonctionnement. La pégase avait bien retenu la leçon.

Elle visa, posa le sabot sur le bouton de mise à feu.

Et ferma les yeux.

—

Dash se recroquevilla sur elle-même lorsqu’un panneau s’ouvrit dans un « clong » assourdissant. L’humain qui se découpa soudain dans la lumière était de la bonne couleur (c’est-à-dire pas verte), et ses traits plus fins que ceux d’Harlock laissaient supposer qu’il s’agissait d’une femelle.

— Qui êtes-vous ? N’approchez pas ! lança-t-elle vaillamment.  
— Tu dois être Rainbow Dash, c’est ça ? lui répondit-on avec un sourire rassurant. Harlock est avec toi ?

La nouvelle venue ne laissa pas à Dash le temps de réagir.

— Il faut vite sortir d’ici ! enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt tout en pénétrant dans l’habitacle de la navette. … Oh, seigneur. Harlock, pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes _toujours_ dans des états pas possibles ?

La pégase haussa un sourcil. Le ton était davantage agacé qu’effrayé, et sous-entendait que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Harlock était aussi gravement blessé. Voire qu’il en avait fait une habitude. Dash se demanda comment il pouvait supporter cela.

— Miss ? Vous avez besoin d’aide ?

Rainbow Dash écarquilla les yeux face à la créature qui se dressait à présent devant le panneau ouvert. « Un poulpe ! » pensa-t-elle avant de s’apercevoir qu’il s’agissait d’un… un quoi, au fait ?

— Moi, non. Mais Harlock va avoir besoin de soins rapides… La voie est dégagée ?  
— Plus pour très longtemps, mais ça devrait le faire.

L’humaine avait attrapé Harlock sous les épaules et le traîna jusqu’à l’extérieur, où la « chose » le souleva sans effort. Dash déglutit. Elle devait prendre une décision : ami ou ennemi ? Ce truc n’était certes pas vert comme les soldats de l’hôpital, mais il ressemblait tout de même davantage à un monstre du Tartare qu’à un humain.

Il darda soudain son regard sur elle.

— N’oublie pas le p’tit poney, dit-il à l’humaine. Ses copines pourraient nous en vouloir.

La pégase arc-en-ciel dressa les oreilles.

— Mes amies sont là ?  
— Une orange et une jaune, acquiesça le monstre du Tartare. Allez, sors de là. Faut qu’on bouge d’ici.

_Applejack et Fluttershy !  
_ Rainbow Dash bondit hors de la navette.

—

La tôle déchiquetée qui lui bloquait l’accès à l’issue de secours de l’ambulance n’avait pas retardé Bob très longtemps. L’Octodian avait arraché les morceaux de métal avec hargne avant de récupérer Harlock, Kei et le poney, lequel avait l’air en meilleure forme que dans son caisson de stase (on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d’Harlock).  
Avec précaution, Bob cala le gamin entre deux bras et mit deux mains en visière sur son front. L’escadron T’rhek approchait à contre-jour. Et il était beaucoup trop près.

— Merde, jura-t-il.

Les injures humaines étaient simples et efficaces.

Il réfléchit rapidement. S’ils couraient jusqu’à son vaisseau maintenant, ils risquaient de se retrouver sous le feu ennemi en terrain découvert. S’ils attendaient, ils risquaient de se retrouver sous le feu ennemi, mal défendus par une DCA armée par des débutantes.

C’est alors qu’un jet T’rhek explosa.

—

_Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien !_

Fluttershy visa un deuxième appareil.

—

Bob ne prit pas le temps de s’étonner. Il cria « suivez-moi ! » et s’élança vers son vaisseau alors qu’un deuxième jet se transformait en boule de feu et que la formation T’rhek s’égaillait. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il posait Harlock sur une couchette, s’installait au poste de pilotage et poussait la manette des gaz à fond.

— Vous connaissez une base de repli dans le coin ? interrogea Kei avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.  
— Je connais des tas de bases de repli, miss, répondit-il. Et figurez-vous que je n’ai pas du tout l’intention de rester dans le coin.

Le barman programma un warp.

—

L’esprit d’Harlock évoluait dans un univers nuageux. Périodiquement, il percevait des bribes de phrases sans vraiment trop les comprendre, et le brouillard qui l’entourait ne se levait jamais assez pour qu’il puisse définir avec précision où il se trouvait. Il lui semblait toutefois avoir entendu Bob.

— Huh ? fit-il.

Sa question resta sans réponse. Il ne s’en formalisa pas (il voulait bien admettre qu’il n’avait pas forcément été très clair), mais c’était tout de même un peu frustrant.  
Il s’efforça en conséquence de coordonner les mouvements de ses bras pour explorer son environnement immédiat. Au toucher, il identifia une couverture de survie en aluminium et un drap un peu moite, ainsi qu’un matelas de piètre facture, informations qui lui donnèrent à penser qu’il était allongé dans un lit et non pas à même le sol. Il se dit ensuite que, du coup, il pouvait peut-être en profiter pour se lever et obtenir davantage de renseignements sur la situation actuelle, et il donna une impulsion du bassin pour se retourner.

Une fois à plat ventre sur le plancher et alors que ses jambes ne l’avaient de toute évidence pas suivi, il conclut qu’il aurait probablement mieux fait de s’abstenir.

Quelqu’un cria.

Il saisit les mots « bordel de dieu », « pas possible » et « irresponsable ».  
Il songea qu’effectivement, c’était une bonne description le concernant et tenta de sourire. Au lieu de cela, il fut pris d’une quinte de toux, puis de spasmes. Enfin, pour faire bonne mesure, il éructa une bouillie sanglante dégoûtante.

Il s’obstinait à rester éveillé (il avait connu bien pire, zut), lorsqu’il sentit qu’on le remettait sur le dos et qu’on lui essuyait délicatement le visage. À travers le brouillard, il aperçut des formes bien trop colorées pour être naturelles, à moins que Bob ait soudain décidé de changer sa garde-robe, ce dont il doutait.

Il se souvint « poneys ».  
Il cilla. Comment ça, cela signifiait-il qu’il venait d’être sauvé par des poneys ?  
Il hésita un instant, reconnut que poneys ou non, il avait malgré tout été sauvé, c’était l’essentiel, et estima que, poneys ou non, sa réputation n’aurait pas trop à en souffrir. Et puis il s’était toujours fiché de sa réputation, pas vrai ? Ses pensées s’égarèrent dans l’étude de la validité de cette assertion, jusqu’à ce qu’il se demande, complètement perdu, pourquoi il en était venu à réfléchir à cette problématique. Où était-il, d’ailleurs ?

À ce moment, sa conscience décida de se mettre en pause.

C’était, à tout bien prendre, la meilleure option qu’il puisse choisir.


	15. Chapitre 14

## Chapitre 14

 

La station Cen’t n’apparaissait pas sur les cartes spatiales. D’une part car, malgré sa taille, elle changeait régulièrement de place, d’autre part parce que son propriétaire actuel dépensait un pourcentage non négligeable de ses bénéfices dans des pots-de-vin, judicieusement distribués afin d’assurer sa tranquillité.  
Le contrôle d’approche avait la réputation d’être à la fois tatillon sur les procédures, soupçonneux à l’excès et chatouilleux de la gâchette, mais Bob possédait ses entrées.

— Autorisation d’amarrage quai numéro neuf. Rappelez manœuvre terminée.  
— Bien reçu.

À côté de lui, Kei leva un sourcil.

— Vous n’êtes pas soumis à leur infernal formulaire d’admission ? s’étonna-t-elle. Même l’Arcadia y a eu droit la fois où nous sommes passés ici !  
— J’ai mes petits privilèges, sourit Bob.  
— Mais vous n’êtes qu’un simple barman ! Comment pouvez-vous disposer d’un sauf-conduit alors qu’Harlock n’a pas réussi à en obtenir un ?

L’Octodian lâcha un rire bref.

— Avantage de l’ancienneté. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que votre capitaine, miss.

Kei ne semblait pas convaincue. Il s’esclaffa.

—  _Vraiment_ plus vieux, insista-t-il. J’ai connu Harlock quand il était tout gamin, vous savez ? Et j’avais déjà bien baroudé avant cela.

… Tout comme le propriétaire de Cen’t, d’ailleurs. Shark n’était certes qu’un humain à l’espérance de vie dérisoire par rapport aux Octodians, mais il possédait déjà un beau palmarès de mercenariat et de contrebande avant qu’il ne reprenne la main sur Cen’t, une quinzaine d’années auparavant. À présent, l’homme régnait en maître sur la station spatiale et tous les trafics qui s’y déroulaient, et il ne craignait plus grand monde, pas même l’Arcadia (quand on avait connu son capitaine tout gamin, le vaisseau pirate était tout de suite beaucoup moins impressionnant).

Il les attendait au pied de la coupée.

— Bob, espèce de maudit empoisonneur ! Qu’est-ce qui t’amène par ici ?

Le contrebandier tendit une main amicale que Bob serra volontiers. Shark n’était pas à proprement parler une personne fiable (il avait vendu nombre de ses anciens « amis » pour se concilier les grâces d’alliés plus puissants ou tout simplement pour arrondir ses fins de mois), mais l’Octodian avait combattu à ses côtés lors des guerres d’indépendance de la Bordure, et il ne tenait pas à ce que les soupçons entachent les souvenirs qu’ils partageaient.  
Il suffisait d’être prudent, voilà tout.

— J’aurais besoin de tes médecins et de tes installations médicales, répondit le barman.  
— Oh ? Tu m’as pourtant l’air en pleine forme !  
— Pas pour moi. … Et sinon, tu devrais avoir la visite de l’Arcadia dans peu de temps.

Shark hocha la tête, un demi-sourire calculateur au coin des lèvres.

— Ah, je vois. Pirate en position de faiblesse. Tu n’as pas peur que j’en profite ?  
— Je t’ai à l’œil, rétorqua Bob. Et je sais que tu n’as aucun intérêt à emmerder Harlock. Fais-le en souvenir du bon vieux temps, okay ?  
— Je n’ai aucun intérêt à emmerder l’Arcadia, corrigea Shark. En revanche, j’ai des tas de raisons de faire chier ce foutu pirate… en souvenir du bon vieux temps, justement.

Le barman haussa les épaules.

— Si c’est cela, tu ferais mieux de m’aider à le remettre sur pied, alors… Tant qu’il est dans les vapes, il ne risque pas de s’apercevoir que tu le fais chier.  
— Ha ! Toujours aussi pragmatique, hein ? Au moins, ça me change de tous les hypocrites qui me lèchent les bottes à longueur de journée !

Le contrebandier écarta largement les bras, singeant avec un rictus sarcastique une caricature d’aubergiste débonnaire accueillant ses clients – voire le barman lui-même, mais c’était difficile de discerner la différence et guère le moment d’entamer une querelle. Bob se contenta donc de le fixer sans mot dire, attendant qu’il prenne sa décision.  
Shark finit par secouer la tête.

— Okay, conclut-il sur un ton dédaigneux qu’il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Une chambre VIP et mon meilleur médecin. Ça te va ?

—

Ils avaient installé Harlock sur un brancard gravitationnel et l’avaient conduit jusqu’à l’hôpital de Cen’t, où un infirmier mal rasé l’avait pris en charge. À regret, Kei avait dû consentir à se séparer de son capitaine – encore – et, la mort dans l’âme, avait observé le brancard disparaître au coin d’un couloir.

— Il s’en remettra, diagnostiqua Shark.

Le contrebandier ne s’était pas départi d’un demi-sourire suffisant, dans lequel transparaissait également une pointe de sadisme. Vêtu d’un blouson de pilote élimé presque trop étriqué pour sa carrure de lutteur, Shark mesurait plus de deux mètres et son visage au nez cassé portait les marques évidentes de qui n’hésite pas à jouer de ses poings pour se faire respecter. Kei ne lui accordait pas la moindre confiance. L’homme suintait la fourberie, nul doute qu’il n’hésiterait pas à les trahir si l’occasion se présentait ! Et puis Harlock non plus ne lui avait pas fait confiance lorsqu’il s’était amarré sur Cen’t avec l’Arcadia, en conséquence la jeune femme comptait bien agir de même.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Ne crains rien, jeune fille, la rassura le barman. Ils vont nous le rendre.

Kei répondit d’un « mouais » sceptique, tout en se demandant soudain si la fiabilité de cet Octodian était aussi bonne que l’avait vantée Harlock. Après le fiasco de l’hôpital illumidas, le barman n’était-il pas en train de les mener à nouveau à la catastrophe ?  
La navigatrice pinça les lèvres, agacée. Inutile de prendre des risques. À présent qu’ils s’étaient éloignés des Illumidas, elle pouvait contacter Tochiro sur leur fréquence d’urgence afin que l’Arcadia vienne les récupérer au plus vite.

—

— Ça va tenir, vous croyez ?  
— Boah. Cette fichue bestiole est capable de générer un warp par elle-même, je ne crois pas qu’elle sera gênée quand on sautera.  
— Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est : est-ce que ce monstre ne risque pas de se libérer, et est-ce qu’on saura se défendre le cas échéant ?  
— Un coup de canon et le problème est réglé, non ?

Tandis que l’écran tactique principal de la passerelle de l’Arcadia leur affichait l’image d’un dragon géant saucissonné qu’une flopée de navettes de maintenance était en train d’arrimer à la coque, Tochiro échangea un regard amusé avec le docteur Zero lorsque Twilight, outrée, interrompit leur conversation.

— La princesse Celestia a bien précisé de ne pas _tuer_ ce dragon ! leur reprocha-t-elle.

Le petit ingénieur sourit de toutes ses dents.

— T’inquiète pas mam’selle licorne, je vais en prendre soin, de ton dragon…

Twilight fit la moue. Elle avait de toute évidence été déçue que personne n’ait besoin de ses talents télékinésiques, mais Tochiro avait estimé qu’il était plus sage de préserver le potentiel de la licorne… au cas où le dragon leur poserait des soucis en se libérant, par exemple.

— … et si jamais on a besoin de se défendre, j’ai bien l’intention de faire appel à ta magie, termina-t-il.

La licorne violette n’était cependant pas satisfaite.

— Il faut prendre toutes les précautions _dès maintenant_! argua-t-elle. Je peux invoquer un sort de…  
— On va essayer d’éviter d’invoquer des sorts de quoi que ce soit si ce n’est pas _absolument_ nécessaire, coupa Tochiro. La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, on s’est retrouvé à découvert au milieu d’une flotte illumidas.  
— Mais…

Tochiro croisa les bras. Il ne se laisserait pas commander par une licorne, ah mais !

— N’insiste pas ! Tes petits tours sont beaucoup trop signants, et je tiens à rester _discret_ tant que je n’ai pas récupéré le capitaine. C’est clair ?

Twilight répondit « grmf » et cherchait visiblement un contre-argument percutant, lorsque la voix de Mimee les interrompit.

— Contact radio sur la fréquence d’urgence ! annonça-t-elle.

Les yeux jaunes sans pupille de la Jurassienne s’illuminèrent brièvement.

— … C’est Kei, professeur !

—

— Oh non, encore ? Mais que quelqu’un l’attache, putain !

Tandis qu’il jouissait d’une vue imprenable sur un plancher gris clair impeccable, quoi qu’un peu froid, Harlock songea « c’est pas juste ! », puis effectua une roulade de côté afin de plutôt examiner le plafond. Il sentit une résistance, força, et n’évita la collision avec un moniteur de diagnostic dégringolant des hauteurs que grâce à l’intervention _in extremis_ d’un infirmier.

— Je vous préviens, c’est la dernière fois que je le ramasse ! continuait à se plaindre ledit infirmier. Je veux des sangles et une dose plus conséquente de sédatif, et s’il recommence, je le laisse par terre !

Harlock cligna des yeux, fit « hrmmff » (cela signifiait « je ne veux pas être attaché », assurément il allait devoir revoir ses méthodes de communication), et tenta de s’asseoir. L’infirmier ne semblait cependant pas partager ses vues et, avec l’aide d’une collègue appelée en renfort, il le jeta dans un lit qui était certes plus confortable qu’un plancher mais qui restait _un lit d’hôpital, bordel !  
_ Harlock prit une grande inspiration. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et l’impression désagréable que sa langue ne lui obéissait plus qu’à contrecœur.

— Je suis… réveillé… articula-t-il.

Et il aurait bien aimé se lever.

— Excellent ! répondit l’infirmier. Et puisque vous avez l’air de m’entendre, pouvez-vous cesser de vouloir vous lever ?

Non, pas du tout. Il se lèverait s’il voulait, zut.  
Mais ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à donner.

— Je… Où ? demanda-t-il plutôt.  
— En sécurité, intervint une tierce personne.

Harlock s’efforça d’accommoder sa vision, sans trop de succès. Il voyait à peu près net dans un rayon d’un à deux mètres autour de lui, mais tout le reste se fondait en une sarabande de taches floues et mouvantes.

— Je suis le médecin à qui l’on a confié la lourde responsabilité de vous remettre d’aplomb, poursuivait ce qui était un médecin, donc.

Le brouillard semblait par ailleurs se lever, nota Harlock. Il voyait moins flou. Le médecin se matérialisa soudain en une boule de poils ébouriffée vaguement humanoïde, coiffée d’un calot médical et vêtue d’un tablier vert sali de traces de sang séché (probablement le sien, comprit Harlock). Ses yeux étaient invisibles sous sa pilosité hirsute et un masque hygiénique échouait à dissimuler son impressionnante moustache. Un Kelvien.

— Vous serez bientôt à nouveau apte au service, continuait le Kelvien. À condition bien sûr que vous abandonniez l’idée de ramper hors de mon infirmerie.

Harlock ne connaissait qu’un seul Kelvien qui ait jamais accepté de soigner des humains. Et un seul humain qui ait jamais accepté d’employer un Kelvien comme médecin.  
Le capitaine se renversa sur ses oreillers avec un soupir. Au moins, il ne se trouvait plus aux mains des Illumidas.

_Cen’t._

—

— Cette « station spatiale » est vraiment cool, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Accompagnée de Fluttershy et Applejack, Rainbow Dash cheminait le long d’un large couloir courbe que des panneaux dénommaient « promenade équatoriale ». D’immenses baies vitrées leur permettaient d’admirer la vue sur le ciel noir piqueté d’étoiles, ainsi que sur les superstructures anarchiques qui hérissaient la station.  
Dash fit un looping. Ses ailes étaient encore un peu raides, mais elle était certaine qu’un bon programme de réentraînement leur rendrait toute leur vigueur. La pégase arc-en-ciel se promit solennellement de s’y atteler à la seconde où elle serait revenue à Ponyville.

— En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, Rainbow, souffla Fluttershy.  
— Eeyup. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse, sucre d’orge.

Applejack jouait la ponette blasée, comme d’habitude, mais la terrestre ne parvenait malgré tout pas à masquer totalement son soulagement.

— ’fin, c’est terminé maintenant, pas vrai ? reprit Dash. On rentre ?

Elle fit la grimace lorsqu’elle croisa l’expression d’Applejack.

— On a eu quelques ennuis pendant qu’t’étais inconsciente, expliqua la terrestre. D’après ce que j’ai compris, y’a toute une flotte illumidas qui a déboulé pendant que l’Arcadia était en orbite et ils ont dû décaniller en vitesse. Et Twilight était toujours en train de chasser le dragon, a priori.  
— Hein ?  
— Oh, c’est vrai, t’as loupé pas mal de trucs…

Applejack réfléchit un instant à l’information prioritaire à divulguer.

— Illumidas, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Comme les humains, mais verts. T’as dû en croiser.  
— Ah…

Rainbow Dash frissonna malgré elle.

— Et il y en a ici ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Pas que je sache.

La terrestre avait tout de même l’air préoccupée.

— … mais Kei m’a recommandé de rester sur nos gardes. ’font des tas de trafics louches, ici, et d’après elle il ne faut surtout pas leur faire confiance…

—

Le bureau de Shark surplombait le centre de contrôle de Cen’t.

— Je te préviens, ce ne sera pas gratuit.  
— Tu n’auras qu’à envoyer la facture à Harlock, rétorqua le barman.

Le contrebandier lui tournait le dos. Bob ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais les épaules de l’humain s’agitèrent soudain de soubresauts.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, j’en ai bien l’intention ! s’esclaffa Shark d’un ton qui laissait supposer qu’il se réjouissait à l’avance d’une blague particulièrement retorse.

Bob se renfrogna. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour Harlock (pas plus que d’habitude, du moins) : le gamin ne s’était jamais laissé faire jusqu’à présent et ça ne risquait pas de changer dans l’immédiat. Néanmoins, les blagues de Shark se révélaient parfois _mortellement_ drôles, notamment lorsqu’elles impliquaient des rencontres « fortuites » avec l’ennemi ou des pièces sabotées.

— Ne va pas lui chercher des crasses, sinon… commença-t-il.

Shark se retourna pour lui faire face. Toute trace d’amusement avait disparu de son regard.

— Sinon quoi ? Tu penses être en mesure de me causer des ennuis ?  
— Tu penses que je n’en suis pas capable ? contre-attaqua Bob. Tu te surestimes, vieux. Ça te perdra un jour.  
— Tu es seul et je dirige une station spatiale. C’est un bon indice pour déterminer la balance de puissance.

Shark balaya l’échange d’un geste désinvolte de la main.

— … mais je tiens à régler cette affaire en gentleman, reprit-il. Nous sommes de vieux amis, après tout. On était une bonne équipe, pendant la guerre !  
— J’aimerais le croire, grogna l’Octodian. Mais vu comment tu as traité la plupart de tes autres amis, je me demande parfois s’il n’aurait pas mieux valu faire équipe avec un nid de _glot’ch’arhch_.  
— Tu es cruel. … Mais bref, revenons à notre paiement. Je suis très intéressé par les trois spécimens d’équidés que tu trimballes avec toi. Espèce non répertoriée, pas vrai ? C’est Harlock qui a brisé leur isolement planétaire ?  
— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que c’est lui ?  
— Parce que c’est bien son genre. Alors ?  
— Aucun de ces trois poneys n’est à vendre, siffla le barman avec hargne. C’est une espèce intelligente, nom de _Xch’rhch_!

Shark renifla avec dédain.

— Tout de suite, les grands mots. Tu avais moins de scrupules il y a vingt ans.  
— C’est non, s’obstina l’Octodian. Tu ne touches pas à ces poneys.  
— Comme tu veux.

Le contrebandier haussa les épaules avec un sourire mauvais.

— Les coordonnées de leur planète me suffiraient.

Le barman secoua la tête. Hors de question de céder. Peut-être avait-il été moins regardant sur l’éthique de tels trafics dans le passé, mais c’était terminé.  
Il serra les poings. Terminé, se répéta-t-il. C’était terminé.

— Je ne les ai pas. Et je doute qu’Harlock te les donne.  
— Mais toi par contre, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à les obtenir, susurra Shark. Si tu m’apportes ça, on sera quittes. Réfléchis-y…


	16. Chapitre 15

## Chapitre 15

 

— Arcadia, placez-vous en orbite d’attente et… Bordel à putes !

Twilight haussa un sourcil.

— C’est une formule de bienvenue typique ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Houlà, non, lui répondit Tochiro. Heum… Tu sais ce qu’est un juron, n’est-ce pas ?

La licorne leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr. Toutefois, par chez nous, nous n’avons pas pour habitude de saluer les visiteurs en les insultant.

La remarque fit sourire l’ingénieur humain.

— Je pense qu’ils ont été surpris par notre attelage, reprit-il. Peu de gens font voyager les dragons de cette manière.  
— Évidemment, vu sous cet angle…

Twilight sourit à son tour. Elle ressentait toujours une pointe de frustration à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir user de sa formule de contrôle, mais elle était forcée de reconnaître que la méthode humaine de transport de dragon n’était pas dénuée d’efficacité – d’autant qu’au résultat, c’était beaucoup moins fatiguant pour elle. La licorne avait été impressionnée par Pinkie, également… Twilight plissa le front. Comme quoi, la magie n’était pas systématiquement nécessaire pour résoudre tous les problèmes, admit-elle _in petto_. Parfois, il suffisait d’une bonne longueur de câble.

Le dragon risquait d’être de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu’ils parviendraient sur Equestria, en revanche.

—

Une fois l’Arcadia tant bien que mal amarrée à un dock de ravitaillement (la présence d’un dragon attaché entre la tourelle ventrale et la proue avait quelque peu perturbé la manœuvre), Tochiro utilisa un tube d’abordage pour faire la jonction avec les sas déployables de Cen’t. Lorsqu’il posa le pied sur la station, trois poneys l’agressèrent.  
… Enfin, non. Pour être exact, lorsqu’il posa le pied sur la station, trois poneys galopèrent vivement vers lui, le dépassèrent et tombèrent dans les… euh… il ne pouvait pas dire « bras », hésita Tochiro. Peut-être « sabots ». Ils tombèrent dans les sabots de Twilight, donc, et se répandirent en exclamations de joie. Les retrouvailles étaient touchantes, aussi Tochiro esquissa-t-il un sourire attendri, puis il se tourna vers Kei.

— De toutes les affaires dans lesquelles le captain nous a embrigadé, celle-là est tout de même la plus bizarre, lâcha-t-il sans sourciller.  
— Tu as un dragon accroché à ton vaisseau, répondit Kei sur le même ton.

La jeune femme était seule pour l’accueillir (à l’exception des poneys, bien sûr). Aucun personnel de Cen’t, technicien ou autre, ne s’était déplacé, et le barman du Metal Bloody Saloon était invisible. Quant à Harlock, s’il fallait tenir compte des dernières nouvelles, Tochiro était plutôt soulagé de ne pas le voir.  
L’ingénieur fixa Kei, à nouveau sérieux. Il était certes soulagé de ne pas voir son ami ici (et debout), mais il était peut-être temps de le rapatrier à bord de l’Arcadia.

— Bon, conclut-il. Où est-ce qu’ils l’ont mis ?

Il n’avait pas besoin de préciser à Kei de qui il parlait.

— Une annexe de leur hôpital, dit-elle. Je t’y emmène.

—

Il n’était pas à proprement parler « attaché ». Tout au plus pouvait-il se définir comme « sanglé », et encore… Une unique lanière le maintenait au niveau des épaules, trop lâche pour être réellement efficace. Il lui suffisait de se tortiller pour se dégager… à condition qu’on lui en laisse l’occasion.

— Eh ! Mais ça fait mal ! protesta Harlock.  
— J’ai dit « ne bougez pas ! »

Le médecin kelvien et son infirmier se relayaient pour le surveiller. Harlock ignorait duquel des deux provenait l’idée, mais toujours était-il que chaque fois qu’il amorçait un mouvement, ils lui frappaient le haut du crâne à l’aide d’un rouleau en carton d’environ un mètre de long. Non que ce soit douloureux, bien sûr, mais franchement… C’était tout de même humiliant d’être traité comme un gosse.

— Je veux sortir, bouda-t-il.

L’infirmier, installé dans un fauteuil à ses côtés avec une tablette holo sur les genoux, leva vers lui un regard dépité.

— Ne bougez pas, répéta l’homme d’une voix fatiguée.

Phrase qu’Harlock traduisait de façon tout à fait arbitraire par « vas-y si tu l’oses » et qu’il se faisait donc une joie de mettre en pratique.  
Alors voyons… Et s’il essayait de s’enfoncer dans ses draps afin de se glisser _par-dessous_ cette fichue sangle ?

Le rouleau s’abattit avec un léger « chtong ».

— Aïeuh !  
— Ne. Bougez. Pas.

Fort heureusement pour les nerfs de l’infirmier et le taux d’usure du rouleau de carton, l’entrée du médecin mit temporairement fin à ce petit manège.

— … présence de vesium-800, disait le Kelvien. Un amplificateur de douleur qui provoque également des incompatibilités avec la plupart des antalgiques. Les traces restantes devraient disparaître naturellement.  
— Et les coups sur la tête font partie du traitement ?  
— Oh, non. Ça, c’est parce qu’il a la bougeotte.  
— Ha ! Et ça fonctionne ?

Non sans écoper d’un nouveau coup de rouleau, Harlock se redressa tant bien que mal. C’était la voix de Bob, ça !

— Pas vraiment… soupira le Kelvien. Ça sert davantage de palliatif thérapeutique pour le personnel médical. Même si je reconnais que taper sur ses patients n’est pas très déontologique.  
— Oui mais avec cet énergumène, ce n’est pas étonnant. … Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille deux minutes, gamin ?  
— Je vais bien, grogna l’intéressé. M’appelle pas gamin.

Surtout en portées d’oreilles inconnues au beau milieu de Cen’t.

—  Hey ! Faudrait que tu te décides à grandir, petit génie,  intervint une autre voix . Certaines facettes de ta personnalité ne cadrent pas avec tes responsabilités d’adulte.

…  et  _ surtout _ en présence de Shark,  bon sang  !  
H arlock se força à ignorer le contrebandier goguenard et foudroya Bob du regard.

—  Me semblait que j’étais sur Canisco il y a encore peu de temps, fit-il d’un ton lourd de reproche. Qu’est-ce que je fous ici ?  
—  T’étais pas en grande forme, rétorqua l’Octodian. Et mon réseau d’hôpitaux qui acceptent de soigner les pirates sans les dénoncer n’est pas très dense, figure-toi…

« Oui, j’ai vu ça », songea Harlock. Si son compte était bon, c’était le deuxième hôpital qu’il visitait en un laps de temps beaucoup trop court pour qu’il apprécie, et son passage dans le premier ne lui avait pas laissé les meilleurs souvenirs.  
Le capitaine pirate pinça les lèvres.

—  Puisqu’on en est à parler de ça, Bob, qu’est-ce que je fous  _ dans un hôpital _ , au juste __ ?  
—  J’avoue gamin, c’est un peu de ma faute. Mais tu t’es pris une dérouillée par les Illumidas et je n’allais pas te laisser tomber. Tu t’en rappelles, au moins ?  
—  Je n’ai pas diagnostiqué de lésions cérébrales,  précisa le médecin en s’immisçant dans la conversation .  S’il y a amnésie, elle est due au traumatisme psychologique.  
—  Au départ,  corrigea Harlock, agacé .  Qu’est-ce que je foutais dans un hôpital illumidas  _ au départ  _ ! …  Est-ce que quelqu’un peu t me détacher, merde ? Je vais bien !

Personne ne fit le moindre geste en direction de la sangle qui le retenait, à l’exception de l’infirmier qui le gratifia d’un autre coup sur la tête en maugréant « bougez pas ». Le pire, c’était que tout le monde avait l’air de trouver  le geste justifié.

—  Au départ, t u m’as amené un poney qui souffrait de brûlures graves,  reprit Bob  avec un haussement d’épaules .  
—  Oui, c’est exact. Et tu habitais justement près d’un hôpital qui soignait les brûlures graves. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?  À moins que je  ne  me trompe, je ne suis pas un poney !  
—  Peut-être pas, mais tu souffrais de la même chose. Pas aussi grave, d’accord, mais comme tu n’avais même pas pris la peine de te faire soigner…

Le barman le toisa avec sévérité. Harlock soutint son regard sans ciller (il avait de l’expérience en la matière), mais il ne put cependant empêcher un soupçon de culpabilité de le titiller. Le « feu originel »  issu d’un dragon planétaire d’Equestria était dangereux, okay. Il le saurait pour la prochaine fois.

—  Du coup, tu as été guéri de tes brûlures chez les Illumidas continuait l’Octodian. Heureusement d’ailleurs, parce que je ne sais pas qui d’autre aurait pu soigner cette saloperie. P our le reste…  
— …  Pour le reste, je file un coup de main avec plaisir ! interrompit Shark. Mais t’es quand même l e seul  type que je connaisse  qui ressorte  toujours  d’un hôpital en plus mauvais état qu’il n’y est entré !

L e contrebandier  se fendit  d’ un sourire narquois.

—  Et sinon, tu  as une fracture  d u poignet,  ajout a-t-il. Tu t’es fait ça quand tu t’es vautré comme un malpropre en essayant de t’enfuir d’ici.

Harlock préféra ne pas relever. Il commençait à avoir sa dose de sarcasmes. Et puis il était un peu fatigué et il avait _un peu_ toujours mal partout, il devait le reconnaître.  
De nouveaux éclats de voix se firent soudain entendre.

—  Comment ça, « pas l’heure des visites » ? Il y a déjà un monde fou dans cette chambre !

Ah. Ça, c’était Kei, reconnut Harlock. Et Tochiro, constata-t-il lorsque son ami entra à son tour. Ainsi que quatre poneys, qui profitèrent de la confusion grandissante pour se faufiler près de son lit.  
Les yeux pétillants, Rainbow Dash vola à sa hauteur.

—  Vous allez bien,  capitaine  ? J’étais sûre que vous alliez bien ! Vous êtes trop génial !

La pégase semblait totalement remise. Tant mieux,  toutefois  Harlock se demanda  s’il n’allait pas de son côté (et bien que cela aille à l’encontre de sa stratégie « je vais bien, laissez-moi partir ») prétexter qu’il n’était pas encore totalement remis pour avoir la paix. Avec tout ce peuple dans la même pièce, la cacophonie devenait insupportable.

— …  surtout beaucoup de repos…  
— … se ramener avec un dragon sous le fuselage, c’est n’importe quoi…  
— … avec un sort de contrôle, mais finalement Pinkie…  
— … méthode miracle pour le maintenir en place…  
— … Fluttershy et ses talents cachés de sniper…  
— …  en le frappant avec ça, tenez je vous montre…

Harlock n’y comprenait à peu près rien, sauf pour ce qui avait l’air de le concerner directement  ( et il n’aimait pas du tout les bribes de phrases qu’il grappillait ) .

—  Eh !  p rotesta-t-il  alors que le médecin abattait une nouvelle fois son arme de carton sur son crâne.  
—  Ça ne l’empêche pas de bouger, expliqua le Kelvien tout en ponctuant sa diatribe d’autres coups, mais ça le vexe assez pour qu’il se calme.  
—  Ce n’est pas très orthodoxe, tout de même, hasarda Tochiro.  
—  Bah, tant que ça fonctionne…

Harlock lança un regard paniqué à Tochiro. Eh, non ! Il n’adhérait pas à la méthode ! Fallait pas répéter ça au docteur Zero, hein ! Son ami se retint à grand-peine de rire. Harlock se renfrogna.

—  C’pas drôle, râla- t-il . … Bon, vous comptez prendre racine, ou quoi ?  
—  D’après le toubib, t ’es déplaçable,  annonça Tochiro . On retourne sur l’Arcadia.  
—  Ah, excellent.  
—  Sur le brancard.  
—  Quoi ?  Mais je ne…  
—  Sur le brancard,  insista le petit ingénieur .  Sinon…

Tochiro désigna d’un geste éloquent le Diabolique Rouleau de Carton. De toute évidence,  _ tout le monde _ se retenait désormais à grand-peine de rire.  Harlock laissa échapper un soupir désolé. Est-ce qu’il n’était pas censé posséder un minimum d’autorité en tant que capitaine de l’Arcadia, ou bien ne s’agissait-il que d’un pouvoir secret livré avec sa cape ?

La pensée le fit sourire.

Il songea que, vu les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées et celles qui les attendaient encore, mieux valait peut-être, effectivement, prendre la vie avec humour plutôt que de se complaire dans la morosité.

—  Sur le brancard, répétait Tochiro.

Il capitula.

—

L e barman réussit à isoler Shark dans une coursive déserte moins de dix minutes avant le départ de l’Arcadia.  L’Octodian avait prévu d’accompagner les pirates, lesquels étaient toujours serviables lorsqu’il fallait le déposer sur une planète accueillante afin qu’il ouvre un nouveau saloon. Le voyage aurait pu être agréable si seulement les exigences de Shark n’avaient pas été aussi élevées.

—  Demande-moi autre chose,  fit-il d’une voix tendue .  Tu peux m’utiliser comme passeur, te servir de mes locaux comme point de ravitaillement ou comme entrepôt, ou je peux même reprendre du servi ce en tant que mercenaire, si tu as besoin de mes bras.  
—  Tu n’as plus l’âge pour les actions de terrain,  répliqua Shark avec calme .  Non, je t’ai dit ce qui m’intéressait, à toi de faire ton choix.

L e contrebandier plissa les yeux.

—  Une petite coordonnée, ce n’est pas cher payé, si ?  
—  Hors de question. Je trouverai  autre chose en dédommagement du coup de main.  
—  Comme tu v oudras .

Shark agita négligemment le bras.

—  Mais rappelle-toi… ajouta-t-il. Ton petit protégé n’est pas le seul à s’obstiner quand il s’agit d’obtenir ce qu’il veut.  
—  C’est un avertissement ?  
—  Plutôt un conseil d’ami, corrigea le contrebandier avant de s’éloigner. Un conseil d’ami…

—

—  Mais si, je peux m’asseoir là ! Je ne bouge pas, je ne touche pas à la barre, je vous laisse gérer la manœuvre et je reste simplement  _ assis  _ !  
—  Capitaine, si  le doc vous préconise de garder une station  _ allongée _ et non pas  _ assise _ , ce n’est pas pour rien.  La cicatrisation sera plus rapide si vous ne bougez pas !

H arlock croisa les bras. Maintenant qu’il avait réussi à tromper la vigilance du doc, de Bob, de Masu, de Tochiro, d’une meute de poneys et de quiconque aurait pu le surprendre  se promenant  dans  les coursive s , il était bien déterminé à ne quitter sa passerelle sous aucun prétexte.

—  Je viens de dire que je n’allais pas bouger, Kei.  
—  De votre lit, corrigea la jeune femme. Ce sera plus rapide si vous ne bougez pas  _ de votre lit _ .  
—  Mrf.  Mon dos me démange quand je suis couché, grogna Harlock. C’est plus confortable pour moi d’être assis.

L e capitaine était conscient que l’argument ne valait rien (ses blessures le démangeaient tout autant quelle que soit sa position), et d’ailleurs Kei ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde. La jeune femme secoua la tête avec une moue navrée.

—  Vous êtes in corrigi ble, capitaine.

Néanmoins elle n’esquissa pas le moindre geste  visant à prévenir un médecin, un infirmier ou une équipe de sécurité pour le ceinturer.  Harlock en déduisit en conséquence qu’il avait gagné cette manche, s’installa dans son fauteuil  et, satisfait, profita de la vue .  Sur les écrans, la station Cen’t n’était plus qu’un point, la vue panoramique avant offrait un avant-goût de l’infini, et le panneau tactique affichait la trajectoire de l’Arcadia jusqu’à Equestria. Face aux consoles, opérateurs et techniciens effectuaient les dernières vérifications de leurs matériels. La passerelle bruissait des préparatifs du départ.

« La meilleure place de tout le vaisseau », songea Harlock avec un sourire. Une place qu’il ne céderait pour rien au monde.

—  J’étais sûr de te trouver là.

L e capitaine ne tourna pas la tête.

—  Je te préviens Tochiro, je ne  boug erai pas  de  cette passerelle.

Son ami laissa échapper un petit rire.

—  J’étais sûr que tu répondrais ça.

Mains croisées derrière le dos, le petit ingénieur vint se placer à côté du fauteuil de commandement.

—  Et je n’ai pas l’intention de te toucher, ajouta-t-il. Si je veux te renvoyer à l’infirmerie, il va falloir que je t’assomme, et je sais que le doc préfère encore que tu te balades contre son avis plutôt que tu te coltines d’autres blessures.

L es yeux de Tochiro pétillaient de malice.

—  Il a dit « déjà que parfois, je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête, alors si en plus vous n’arrêtez pas de le frapper, vous allez me bousiller le peu de neurones fonctionnels qui lui reste ».  
—  Ça me fait plaisir d’entendre que vous vous souciez de ma santé, ironisa Harlock.  
—  Ben il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse à ta place, hmm ?

Harlock n’eut pas le temps de répondre au reproche sous-jacent (et puis c’était fini les sarcasmes, oui ?). Sur le panneau tactique, tous les diagrammes de trajectoire étaient passés au vert. Kei se présenta devant lui et lui adressa un garde-à-vous impeccable.

—  Tous systèmes parés, captain.  
—  Parfait. Enclenchez le warp !


	17. Epilogue

## Épilogue

 

La neige tombait dru.

Depuis la plus haute tour du château de Canterlot, Celestia contemplait la ville écrasée de blanc.

— Notre monde s’arrête, ma sœur. Chaque jour, la lune devient plus difficile à mouvoir, et je pense qu’il en est de même pour le soleil.

L’alicorne blanche soupira.

— Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Luna, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Twilight et ses amies peuvent encore sauver la situation.  
—  Tu veux dire « Harlock et son vaisseau », ’tia ?  
— Aussi.

Luna fit quelques pas nerveux. Celestia ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le froid était sans cesse plus mordant, les nuits plus longues, les journées plus ternes. Equestria se mourait sous leurs yeux impuissants, et leur sort dépendait d’un étranger à leur monde.

— Comment sais-tu qu’il reviendra ?  
— J’ai confiance en lui, affirma Celestia. Et j’ai confiance en Twilight.

La princesse solaire croisa le regard de sa sœur. L’alicorne de la nuit ne cachait pas son scepticisme.

— Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n’avais pas donné ce grimoire à ton élève. La magie ancienne est dangereuse, ’tia. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir.  
—  Je nourris de grandes aspirations pour Twilight. Son expérience la rendra plus forte.  
— Et ton erreur te rendra-t-elle plus prudente ?

Celestia soupira à nouveau.

— Un jour viendra où ce monde devra tourner sans moi. Des épreuves comme celle-ci aident à s’y préparer.  
—  La mort par la glace ? renifl a Luna d’un ton amer.  
— La compréhension du fonctionnement d’Equestria, corrigea Celestia. Notre planète est unique et ses secrets difficiles à appréhender.

L’alicorne ferma les yeux. L’étude de la cosmogonie était merveilleuse… à ceci près qu’Equestria n’y entrait pas. Les questions qui en résultaient étaient innombrables.

— Penses-tu vraiment que toutes les autres planètes renferment un couple de dragons en leur sein, Luna ? ajouta-t-elle. Et crois-tu que les humains soient obligés, comme nous, de forcer le mouvement de leur soleil ?  
—  Je n’ai que faire des humains, ’tia, cracha Luna. Pour l’instant, seule la survie de mon peuple m’importe.  
— Oui, je comprends…

Celestia ramena son attention vers la fenêtre. Dehors, les poneys affrontaient ce qui n’était encore qu’un hiver exceptionnellement rigoureux. Mais les températures continuaient à baisser et bientôt, tout le calfeutrage, toutes les couches de vêtements supplémentaires ne suffiraient plus.  
Celestia détourna le regard. Combien de temps tiendraient-ils ? Quelques jours, sûrement. Mais pas beaucoup plus.

—

Lorsque l’Arcadia émergea du warp, Equestria s’afficha sur les écrans sous la forme d’une boule uniformément grisâtre.

— Toujours autant de nuages, ici, commenta Tochiro.

Twilight ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps d’en profiter à l’aller, aussi avait-elle bien l’intention de ne pas rater le retour.

— Et… C’est quoi, cette lueur en limite d’atmosphère ? demanda-t-elle.  
—  Ce que vous appelez votre soleil, a priori, répondit l’ingénieur.  
—  Mais… Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai lu ! protesta la licorne. Ce devrait être une boule de feu gigantesque à plusieurs centaines de milliers de kilomètres de notre planète !  
— B en de toute évidence, non, rétorqua Tochiro. Structure artificielle, comme tu vois . Il a l’air un peu faiblard, d’ailleurs…  
— Tu ne devrais pas lui balancer ça de but en blanc, Tochiro, intervint Harlock. C’est son premier voyage extra-planétaire, laisse-lui le temps de digérer les informations nouvelles petit à petit.

Harlock arborait une expression indéfinissable, comme d’habitude quand il n’était pas en train de se plaindre qu’il était en pleine forme et non je n’ai pas besoin d’aller voir le docteur. On pouvait cependant presque penser qu’il s’excusait.

— … surtout quand ça concerne l’origine de son monde, termina-t-il.

Peut-être allait-il finir par se montrer sociable, espéra Twilight. Peut-être la force de la magie de l’amitié l’avait-elle touché, en fin de compte.  
La licorne lança au capitaine pirate un regard en coin. Il n’était pas totalement irrécupérable, se dit-elle. L’amitié qui le liait à Tochiro était solide, elle l’avait constaté.

Elle se secoua. Elle s’interrogerait sur l’origine d’Equestria et l’amitié chez les pirates plus tard. Pour le moment, il restait une tâche plus importante à accomplir.

— On vous livre où ? demandait Harlock.  
— Canterlot, répondit-elle sans hésiter. La princesse Celestia doit nous y attendre.

—

L’Arcadia surgit du blizzard à quelques encablures seulement des tours de Canterlot. Dès l’instant où elle reconnut à la fois la forme du vaisseau humain et celle du dragon planétaire qu’il lui manquait, Celestia ne perdit pas la moindre seconde.

— Vite Luna ! s’exclama-t-elle, entraînant d’autorité sa sœur vers l’extérieur du château. L’incantation de confinement !

En parfaite synchronisation, les deux alicornes générèrent une bulle de magie et s’élevèrent dans le ciel d’Equestria, se jouant des bourrasques et des flocons glacés. Leur puissance combinée se matérialisa en un tourbillon de lumière qui se scinda en deux et sinua entre les nuages tel un long serpent bicéphale.

Celestia se concentra sur le dragon clair, Luna sur le sombre. La double décharge lumineuse atteignit les dragons simultanément, puis sembla se replier sur elle-même. Un battement de cils plus tard, les dragons avaient disparu, renvoyés d’où ils venaient, scellés dans le cœur d’Equestria à l’aide d’une formule ancestrale.

Le vent se calma instantanément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nuages s’écartaient pour laisser passer un rayon de soleil.

—

— Euh, monsieur ? Capitaine ?

Son chargement largué à Canterlot, l’Arcadia était ensuite revenu se poser à Ponyville. Les humains ne s’étaient pas mêlés aux festivités qui avaient suivi la fin de l’hiver planétaire. Tout au plus Harlock avait-il consenti à se rendre à Canterlot, accompagné d’une délégation réduite, afin de recevoir les félicitations officielles des princesses lors d’une cérémonie rapide.  
Cet événement excepté, aucun pirate n’avait tenté la moindre prise de contact avec un poney. De l’avis de Rainbow Dash, c’était regrettable. Bon, d’accord, tout n’était pas cool chez les humains, mais leurs expériences différentes pouvaient malgré tout leur permettre de vivre de formidables aventures ensemble, non ?  
L’imagination de Dash s’emballa. Elle apprendrait à mieux piloter une navette, elle emmènerait Harlock visiter Cloudsdale, peut-être pourraient-ils même aller frimer chez les griffons ?

— Vous partez ?

C’était Twilight qui avait lâché la nouvelle (« l’Arcadia décolle aujourd’hui, c’est ce qu’Harlock a dit à Celestia »), comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’une information de moindre importance. Pour la licorne, les adieux avaient eu lieu à Canterlot, mais Rainbow Dash ne s’en était pas satisfaite.  
La pégase avait donc rejoint la vallée aux abords de Ponyville que l’Arcadia avait choisie pour atterrir, et elle avait trouvé Harlock au sommet d’une colline surplombant son vaisseau, assis sur une souche à peine libérée par le dégel. Le regard du capitaine pirate se perdait dans le paysage.

— Equestria est magnifique, pas vrai ? fit-elle. Vous devriez voir cet endroit au printemps, quand tout est couvert de fleurs !

Harlock lui adressa un demi-sourire.

— Oh, c’est toi, répondit-il. Ne te fatigue pas, je ne compte pas rester.  
— Vous n’avez pas envie de prendre quelques jours de vacances ? insista Dash.

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

— Plus longtemps je reste, et plus je risque d’attirer l’attention sur ta planète. Vous vous maintenez à l’écart de nos guerres, je ne voudrais pas que vous y soyez impliqués par ma faute. … Ce serait dommage, tu ne crois pas ?  
— Oh… D’accord.

Ce n’était pas juste ! songea Dash. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d’apprendre à se connaître ! Maintenant qu’ils ne risquaient plus de mourir des suites de leurs blessures, d’être ensevelis sous des tonnes de neige, atrocement torturés par des soldats hostiles, tués par une arme technologique surpuissante ou écrasés dans une navette en perdition, ils méritaient bien de partager ensemble quelques instants de quiétude !  
La pégase arc-en-ciel soupira de déception. Elle n’avait pas côtoyé Harlock très longtemps, mais assez pour savoir qu’il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

— Merci… de m’avoir sauvé la vie, souffla-t-elle.

Harlock resta silencieux une poignée de secondes, la fixant de son regard insondable. Il sembla hésiter, peut-être embarrassé d’être remercié pour une action qui devait lui apparaître profondément banale, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

— Pareil, répondit-il simplement.

Dash se sentit rougir. Non, elle n’avait aucun mérite, elle n’avait pas cessé d’être paniquée et n’avait agi que par instinct, alors qu’Harlock avait conservé son calme de bout en bout. C’était elle qui lui était redevable, pas l’inverse…

Son malaise provoqua un levé de sourcil amusé.

— En général, l’aventure c’est un travail d’équipe, reprit l’humain. Tu ne t’en serais pas tirée toute seule, et moi non plus.

Le capitaine pirate se mit debout, coupant court à leur échange.

— Il faut que j’y aille, à présent, annonça-t-il. Mais avant cela…

Il sortit de sa poche un petit appareil métallique de la grosseur d’une pomme, surmonté d’une antenne et orné d’un simple bouton.

— … je te confie ceci, poursuivit-il. C’est une balise de détresse. Pour l’activer, tu n’as qu’à presser ici. Si jamais vous devez faire face à une invasion d’ennemis sanguinaires, une catastrophe naturelle ou un autre cataclysme planétaire et que vous avez besoin d’aide…

Il la gratifia du plus beau sourire qu’elle lui ait vu faire.

— … alors appelle-moi.

—

_ Remerciements  : aux lecteurs qui passent sans s’arrêter, à ceux qui repassent, et aux courageux qui laissent des traces de leur passage. _

_ Crédits  : je suis fière de vous avoir présenté un crossover parfait… o u presque (j’avoue que je n’avais pas vu Equestria Girls avant de commencer). Chacune des deux séries peut à présent reprendre de son côté sans (trop) avoir été altérée par l’autre. Disons que maintenant que Twilight a observé des pirates se servir d’armes à laser, elle aura moins de soucis pour se défendre contre les changelins de Chrysalis. _

_ Suite  : en effet. Je prévois un pirate, des poneys et très certainement une opération de sauvetage, la routine habituelle, quoi. J ’en ai toutefois une autre à rédiger avant cela. Avec un chat. _

_ Disclaimers  : si d’aventure quelqu’un d’autre envisageait de croiser ces deux univers malgré l’incompatibilité évidente, je tiens à faire remarquer que j’ai eu l’idée avant. Et sinon, Bob et Shark m’appartiennent, de même que les deux dragons planétaires, lesquels sont à ce jour les plus gros MacGuffins que j’ai jamais utilisés . _

 

## Cosmo-dragon


End file.
